The King and His Bodyguard (ROLEPLAY)
by Tsunami Arow
Summary: Subaru Sakamaki serves under Lest Karr's faction under the aliases "Blade" and "Rosalie Rigal", holding strong feelings and a tight bond to the Third Progenitor. View how his life goes in this little crossover. (I seriously can't think of a summary for this...it's like RANDOM because it's a roleplay, but it's good... JUST READ THIS NOW PLEASE! Cover Image (c) to Hawka Akane)
1. Chapter 1

**The King and His Bodyguard**

 _An Owari no Seraph fanfic_

 _ROLEPLAY_

 _Lest Karr and Subaru Sakamaki_

…

 _(A/N: DOCUMENT started on July 31, 2015. ACTUAL ROLEPLAY started on June 15, 2015._

 _Sooo guys, here's a really good roleplay me and a friend did between Lest Karr from Owari no Seraph and Subaru Sakamaki from Diabolik Lovers. CROSSOVER PAIRING FTW I didn't even know it would end up as a shipping tbh, I thought the roleplay would be basically Subaru serving under Lest then we basically explore more/makeup more of Lest's background in the OwaSera world xD_

 _We will refer to some things that were performed/done/created in other roleplays so you might be a bit confused by a sort of things, but it's not that noticeable so yeah... And if you see any mistakes here or etc. then I'm sorry but it's like nearly midnight here and today I stayed home from school since I fell really sick and stress worsened my condition wahhhhhhh ;~;_

 ** _THIS "chapter" will be the one without the OOC comments that we exchanged throughout the roleplay in between replies. I'll include a second version/chapter with all the OOC comments ever exchanged, feel free to read through them as since they do become rather hilarious and etc. etc._**

 _To know who's who, here's a guide:_

 _Reponses/Paragraphs in Italics: Her, Subaru Sakamaki_

Responses Paragraphs in Plain Text: Me, Lest Karr

 _I had to edit a lot since it was all in bold and etc. and stuff and jesus things were out of order and chaos and blegh xD_

 _Mind you, this roleplay is VERY long and I see no need to split this up into chapters, just one looooong chapter on its own wahahaha good luck reading it I hope you enjoy it? )_

…

 _A white haired vampire had to protect the Third Progenitor and King of Europe in Japan just like he had to do in Europe. The thing is, he lost the smaller vampire much to annoyance, anger and shame. The other vampire didn't tell him where he was going so now he was wandering Krul's palace looking for the mini vampire. By the time an hour as past, he was practically growling and glaring at everything. He was walking down the large white hallway before a maid ran into him on accident. This automatically set him off and lash out on her causing the female vampire to cry and run away quickly. He was about ready to punch the wall and destroy it but froze hearing a very familiar voice._

"Oh, there you are, Rose." Lest watched with amusement at the other's furious temper, having ran into a fleeing maid a few seconds ago, hearing her cry about something with the words 'monster'.

With light footsteps, he made his way over to Rosalie's side, a slight smirk tugging at his lips, "You look like you're about to kill someone—again. Why are you so irritated?" He knew fully well why he was irriated, but asked just for the fun of it.

 _A snarl escaped the white haired vampire as his nails dug into the palm of his hands until they bled. Crimson eyes narrowed on the Progenitor as he refrained from punching or destroying something due to the older vampire's presence "...Because someone decided to go off and explore without warning me...his own damn body guard." He hissed out through clenched teeth_.

He smiled in return, though he could understand the other's distress. Being the bodyguard of a Progenitor—not to mention a Third one at that—was a very important role. It involved the said person dedicating their very life to protect their Progenitor

"I was only interested in…shall we say 'exploring' what Krul has here in her castle?" Shrugging as if to say he had no choice, he lightly took hold of the other's still-outstretched hand, with ease forcing it down.

"As your Progenitor, I'd like it if you refrain yourself from destroying anything here. That is of course, if you could control yourself."

 _A fang dug into his bottom lip has he forced him to relax and listen to the older vampire. If he could, he would have stolen the vampire and kept him locked up in a room or tied him to his person so he wouldn't roam around and make him go on a rampage causing of the smaller vampire pushing his buttons. He soon opened his hand, the small wounds where his nails dug into it closing quickly. He made a 'tsk' sound as he kept his red eyes planted on the Progenitors silently telling him that he could control himself_

"I hope you keep to your word. Last time we visited another Progenitor, you nearly destroyed half of their mansion just trying to find me. What a mess to clean up." At the bitter memory, Lest could only shake his head in exasperation.

Turning away from him, he gave him a lofty wave, "I'm going to go look around Sanguinem a bit."

 _The vampire could only half smirk at the memory proud yet annoyed. Proud that he was able to do it and annoyed that it was because he lost his Progenitor. He gave only a nod muttering "At least this time you're telling me what you're doing.."_

"If you had followed me closely and not _fallen asleep_ when we arrived, you wouldn't have needed to search for me." He chided at the other, putting on a mock look of disapproval.

 _His lips curled back into a scowl as he glared at the other vampire, "It's not my fault the time zones are fucked up."_

"You're such a child." He had to say it, knowing very well that in appearance, it was the other way it at that, he made his way back down the long hallway, turning back briefly to Rosalie, "Don't lose me again." Chuckling at the other's reaction, he disappeared.

 _He was about to snap at the Progenitor for calling him a child before freezing noticing the vampire disappeared again causing him to yell a streamline of curses. He sniffed the air, much to his annoyance, before chasing after the Progenitor's scent_

By the time he was outside, he was already struck bored, looking around at the massive underground city. It was quite a sight, seeing Sanguinem from the height where Krul's castle was located at. "How interesting…" His lips curving into a smile, he spotted from far away the neighborhood in the slums were the livestocks dwelled at, interest slowing taking hold again.

"Perhaps today won't be so boring after all." Stretching both arms outward, he jumped onto one of the crumbling spires of Krul's castle, tipping onto his toes before he fell forward, off from the tremendous height and racing towards the crumbled ruins below.

 _By the time he was outside…dammit! H! His eyes landed on a falling Progenitor. He automatically he jumped up onto a few roofs before kicking off the edge of one roof. He was heading right into another house but he gripped onto the wall of the building then kicked up off it. He easily wrapped his arms around the Progenitor and held him bridal style. He soon jumped up onto the roof of a building, red eyes glaring at the mini vampire dangerously hissing,, "What the fuck was that?! I know a damn height like that can't kill you but still! Fuck!"_

He chuckled, though surprised to be caught by the other, "You're faster than I thought. I'd thought you'd lag behind _again_." He then took notice of the position they were in, blinking slightly before hissing.

"Let. Me. Down." Luckily, there weren't any city guards or nobles around to see him in this position.

 _"I rather not." He hissed back glaring darker at the Progenitor "If I put you down you'll do something else like that! My job is to protect you meaning I can't have a single hair on your head missing or you getting injured or having a cut or wound or a god damn bruise! If carrying you like a damn princess the entire time stops you from just running around and giving me a god damn fucking heart attack then I don't give a flying fuck what you say! I'll fucking carry your Progenitor ass everywhere!" He snarled at the end, panting and red faced from anger; his crimson eyes dark with anger and if someone were to look carefully, worry_

He scowled slightly, crossing his arms while glaring at the other, "I'm washing your mouth out with several bars of soap when we get back to Europe." A faint laugh escaped his lips as he said this, though he kept a scowling look.

"Do you even worry about my well being genuinely? All the past vampires that had been my guards only worried about me to this state because they think they're under the threat of dying if they failed to protect me." He sent the other a challenging look.

 _A sneer appeared on his face at the threat but he snarled irritated by the time the mini vampire was done talking, "I don't give a mother fucking flying god damn fuck about those shit ass vampires! If I didn't give a flying fuck about you I would have left your tiny Progenitor ass as soon as you fucking started treating me like this. At least I fucking try and do my shit job right! I'd fucking fight another god damn Progenitor if it meant saving your skinny white vampiric ass!"_

He sighed, noting the growing irritation in Rosalie to the point where he should start taking it seriously."Alright, I get the point. I'll try to refrain myself from irritating you any further—at least I'll try at most." It was true that Rosalie could be reliable and trustworthy when it came to defending his life, and that's why it gave Lest joy and amusement to piss him off.

Thinking that the matter was solved, he spoke his request once more,"Release me by my orders as your Progenitor."

 _The white haired tsundere huffed before jumping off the roof and landing quietly on the ground. He bent down gently settling the Progenitor back on his feet, briefly dusting the small vampire's clothes off before standing. He ran a hand through his fluffy white hair as he gazed at the other vampire in annoyance_.

As he was let down, he allowed the other to fuss over him for a bit before he drew back, gazing down at him annoyingly. "Wow, that look really doesn't suit you." He went out of his way to reach up and stretch the other's cheeks into a forced smile.

Before Rosalie could snap back at him, he had released him, then quickly saying to him, "Let's see if you can keep up." Almost as if he were a spiritual essence (in this case, a ghost), he seemed to fade away from the other's sight, a result of his ability to have a speed faster than any normal vampires and Progenitors alike.

 _Within seconds, his face had turned red with anger and he yelled angrily, shouting curses and empty threats at the gone Progenitor before he started jumping on roof tops yelling and shouting for the damn vampire to show himself. He occasionally landed on the ground, kicked a wall, breaking it before continuing his search taking his frustration out on objects occasionally_.

Lest watched with amusement from afar as the other tore down Sanguinem itself looking for him, smirking inwardly as he made his way to the neighborhood where he had seen the livestock dwelling at from earlier.

Coming across the place, his sudden appearance scared a few of the livestock, a few of them gazing at him with fear. However, some of the bolder kids approached him, a frown on their face, "Hey, aren't you a kid just like us? Why're you dressed like that?"

Another one, most likely the first's friend, chimed in, "He's probably one of those who already offered up his life to a vampire, and probably was promised to wear clothing like that and have better living conditions that we do." At this, all the older kids glared at Lest, a grimace on their faces.

"Offered up your life and body to the vampires already? That's disgusting! We're humans, the most dominating species in the world! We can defeat these vampires, so don't go offering yourself to the enemy!" He came forward to prod at his chest harshly.

 _The white haired vampire growled before deciding to head back to where he lost his troublesome but lovable Progenitor. As he neared, his ears started to pick up on yelling. He jumped onto roofs until he landed on top of one that was near the scene. His red eyes landed on the human children, dismissing them before they landed on his Progenitor. A dark frown appeared on his face which quickly warped into a scowl. As soon as the human child was close enough to even touch his Progenitor, he was down beside Lest, holding the human child up by his throat squeezing slowly with the intent to kill him. Crimson eyes were dark with anger as he snarled viciously, "Don't you fucking touch him human shit!" Fangs were bared as he flung the human hard into a wall, not caring that he heard something cracking when the body hit the wall. He snarled once more, slowly stalking towards the human children_.

Lest was smirking, about to easily retaliate the livestock when suddenly, Rosalie appeared at his side in the next second. "Rose?" Before he could once more tease his guard, what the latter said next stopped his movements.

 _"Don't you fucking touch him human shit!"_ Lest froze, a single thought crossing his mind, _Scheiße._

The next moment, Rosalie had flung the assaulting child away, the sound of many major bones and possibly a skull cracking to pieces. The other kids flinched and winced, a sickened look on their faces from the sound. Lest only sighed in exasperation as that happened, "Not again..." He reached out towards the other, firmly grabbing him by one of his arms.

"Stop, Krul would be upset with me if I needlessly killed off one of their prey. Of course, if this was Europe, I wouldn't stop you, but this isn't our territory."

 _At the sudden touch, he was ready to jerk his arm out of whoever was holding him before he heard Lest speak. He looked over at the Progenitor, his crimson eyes dark almost black. He wanted to complain to him, to yell and scream at the Progenitor but he held his tongue hissing dangerously, "Fine." He shot the human children a dark and cruel glare before he, despite any attempts the smaller vampire might make, picked him up bridal style once more. He speedily jumped from rooftop to rooftop now with the intent of taking the Progenitor back to his…or rather their but mostly his room. His mind was perfectly dead set on taking the smaller vampire back into a familiar place._

He sighed once more in exasperation when Rosalie calmed down, reaching up meaning to flick him in the head. But his motives were stopped when the other promptly scooped him up in his arms once more in the embarrassing manner, the human children gawking at the display. "HEY! Rose, let me g—!" Before he could finish his sentence, Rosalie had jumped high onto a rooftop, traveling away quickly from the spot.

"Where do you think you're taking me to?" He hissed at the other, demanding an answer. Easily, he could've broken the other's grip on his, but he was intrigued with what the other had in mind, though he couldn't stop scowling in annoyance at the way he was being carried.

 _The vampire didn't even answer as he reached Krul's castle, he jumped off the roof and sped quickly into the huge building. He stormed past a maid or two but they, when they saw him and the aura he was letting off, quickly fled before noticing who he held in his arms. He stopped once he was in front of the room, the one they would be sleeping in and opened it, refraining from breaking the doorknob._

 _He walked in and closed it, trying not to be loud before locking it. He had quickly set his pain in the ass Progenitor on the King-sized bed that was in the middle of the room and laid his hands on the older vampire's shoulders, pushing him down on the bed. He kept the older vampire 'pinned' down and hissed dangerously._

 _"Don't fucking do something like that! I know damn fucking well you're the goddamn Third Progenitor but I'm not gonna fucking let you sneak off and do whatever shit you want! I don't give a flying fuck if my goddamn reactions are hilarious or shit! I don't give a fuck if you're against goddamn human children! I'm keeping my eyes on you and I'm not letting you go easily! I'm especially not letting some little shit human touch you."_

 _His already almost black eyes seemed to darken at the thought, "You're my responsibility! I have to protect you! I don't care who it's against! I'm protecting you no matter what the fuck you say! The second I stop is the second I'm fucking ash!"_

 _He snarled before taking deep breath, his dark eyes brightening up, returning to its usual crimson color. He lightly laid his head on the Progenitor's chest, trying to keep himself calm, , "Every time you do this… It just gets worse…I feel like you're purposely trying to break me mentally..."_

He pouted slightly when he realized that he was being taken back to Krul's castle once more, voicing his thoughts, "How dulling, I was planning to explore more of Sanguinem." However, Rosalie promptly ignored him, only to continue running through the castle until they had arrived back at the room they were given to stay at.

Once inside, Lest had expected to be let down as usual whenever Rosalie was in a bad mood and carried him back, but this was not the case. The guard went as far as to pinning him down on the bed, a deadly serious look in his dark eyes. Lest could only stay still and listen to the other voice all his complaints and worries, followed by a stream of profanities and swear words included. He continued to rant and speak until to the point that Lest had to take it seriously, no small smirk or look of amusement in his eyes.

When Rosalie had finished voicing his complaints, he could only stay silent for a few moments, trying to think of what to respond with. While he thought, he watched Rosalie's actions, noting how stressed he seemed to be, how anxiously tensed up he was, the look of worry in his eyes, not to mention the ragged breathing.

 _Every time you do this… It just gets worse…I feel like you're purposely trying to break me mentally…_ Those specific words caught in his mind, and he couldn't shake off the slight guilty feeling he had developed. After a few more moments of silence, Lest opened his mouth to speak.

Reaching up with a hand, he lightly gripped onto one of the arms that pinned him down, "Rosalie Rigal." He spoke the name firmly, "I would never purposely put myself in real harm's way to worry you. I only do things that are supposedly dangerous because I am confident in my own skills of protecting myself, as well as acknowledging whether or not you'd be able to protect me from what troubles I get myself into. But in truth, I do this to also train you and see if you're always ready for any kind of conflict, for in an apocalyptic world like this we live in, not even us vampires are safe from the dangers. So what I could only do is to train you constantly, making sure that you never have your guard down." He paused here briefly.

"I do it because I'm worried about _you._ As I've mentioned in the past in Europe, I treat all my lieutenants as equal; I see to worries and well-being of those who serves under me to see if they're content with their roles I've given them. Having discontented comrades and soldiers in my army will eventually become the fall of the army itself. So I try my best to make sure that whoever is under my control are satisfied by their roles. I am mainly worried about you, because...I've rather grown fond of your presence and I wouldn't forgive myself if you were truly harmed by my actions."

 _A small huff like laugh escaped the white haired vampire as he lifted his head off the Progenitor's head. A faint smirk like smile, which he'll deny repeatedly if Lest says it was a smile since he does NOT smile, playing on his lips. The vampire shook his head a bit breathing deeply and slowly to further calm himself before lightly poking the Progenitor's cheek_

 _"You?... Hurting me?.. Tch.. I'm fine as hell with that. You don't need to stop what you're doing.." Red eyes darted to the side to not look at the other vampire as he flushed pink embarrassed "It's a bit...fun..I suppose.. Annoying, pain in the ass shitty fun that makes me want to rip out my hair and bash my head into a wall all the time but...it's fun..."_

 _The vampire cleared his throat trying to force the flush down, not enjoying the fact that he was embarrassed and the look on his face was obviously showing it. He quickly shook his head, messing up his white hair more than usual continuing "Besides... I don't care much what you do to me...I know you're playing around when you do things like that..."_

 _A dark look entered the vampire's eyes as he hissed a bit "But I do damn well care if a damn human or another vampire tries to touch you." A sneer appeared on his face "I don't want them to come near you. They could, if they're fast enough, actually hurt you."_

 _The vampire paused thinking before continuing "The wound might not be big but it could be poisoned and may actually kill you." He growled faintly and absentmindedly pulled the smaller vampire into a possessive embrace announcing rather boldly "The only time I'll let someone come near you if it's someone I or you completely trust."_

"You're an idiot. Only bastard that I'll tolerate to this point of me acting like how I am now." It was rare for the Third Progenitor to swear, but when he did it was either when he was truly angered or talking about something seriously deep, like what they were talking about now.

He then regained his old smirk when he noticed the flush on the other's face, "Ahaha, your face is the color of a rose, Rose." It was completely intended for him to say that.

As he proceeded to sit up once more, he was surprised when the other pulled him into a tight embrace, a surprised yelp coming out of his mouth, "What...are you doing?" The worst case scenario at this point was for some idiot to walk in on them.

 _The white haired vampire huffed a bit, tightening his...embrace?... hug?... before answering "...It's an embrace..." His face soon burned dark red from complete embarrassment as he continued, "D-Don't expect me to do shit like this often.. I don't do this much." The vampire paused a bit thinking before adding "And this'll be between us…I doubt you'd want someone else to know about this…"_

He gave an airy laugh, feeling awkward in the moment, "I'm used to seeing you throw fits, slaughter, destroy, and all else that is destructive. Now this new side of you-it's quite intriguing."

Reaching up, he awkwardly patted his face, unsure of what to do in a situation since he's never been forced into such in the past. To be truthful, if he continued to let Rosalie hug him, he would suffocate. "I can't breathe—"

 _The vampire blinked before quickly but gently the older vampire back on the bed. He quickly fled to a wall beside a window and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. His face burning red from embarrassment before closing his eyes, occasionally opening an eye to keep an eye on his surroundings._

He smiled in exasperation as Rosalie went to his usual post by the wall, then noticing how late it was. "Oh, it's that late? Hmm..." There was the slightest note of disappointment in his voice.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to explore Sanguinem, and you won't stop me, Rose." Acting like a stubborn, immature person, he shot the other a glare as if to say, _"Or else"_ , then proceeded to flop back onto the bed.

Most of the time, he disliked sleeping, never finding use for it since he had a considerable amount of energy, able to go one month at most without resting. However, traveling to Japan had taken its toll on him, now he had to get used to the change in time zones. "I swear if the castle is on fire tomorrow, I'm going to turn you into ash."

 _The bodyguard could only opens his eyes and glare right back at the Progenitor before huffing irritated. His crimson eyes went up to the ceiling, occasionally drifting down to check on the much older and tiny vampire. Soon his closed his eyes once more, resting his eyes pretending to be asleep as he focused his hearing around them._

Lest laughed loftily at the other's actions, but said no words, only fell asleep straight away after a few peaceful moments of silence.

 _~~Le time skip because I love this plot~~_

"Rose, wake up or you're going to have to rage about losing me again." Lest called out the next morning—well, at dawn.

It was as if it were a natural instinct for him to wake up at the specified time of the day. Already having gotten himself ready, he kept prodding at Rosalie in the head, "Wake. Up. I. Said." It seemed that yesterday had taken its toll on the guard and had genuinely knocked him out.

 _At the next prod to his head, the white haired vampire's hand grabbed the wrist of the hand. He opened his eyes, hazy for a few seconds before blinking a twice getting the sleep out of his eyes. His eyes trailed from the wrist he was grabbing up the arm before landing on the Progenitor's face. He soon let go of the mini munchkin's wrist and stood, stretching as he popped a few bones in his body. Crimson eyes stared at the little vampire 'bat' asking "Didn't ya want to explore more?"_

"Well did you want me to leave you so you can throw a hissy fit about it later?" He rolled his eyes at his words, then turning away. Instead, he faced the window that Rosalie slept next to, opening it then gazing down.

"Wow, if someone dropped from here and they weren't vampires, they'd be dead quick." Lest gazed down at the steep drop.

"Hey, Rose, mind if I push you out the window?" Once again, he was back into his rare childish attitude, which he only showed to Krul and Rosalie.

 _An eyebrow twitched as he narrowed his eyes at the small munchkin vampire stating bluntly "I think I would mind pretty damn much.." The vampire paused a bit before adding sending the mini-vampire a warning glare "And don't you dare think of jumping out of the fucking window." Either he was going to laugh and say he wasn't going to do that but does it or he doesn't and pushes him out but there was always the option where the Progenitor would listen and not push him out through the window or he wouldn't jump out the window himself. Hopefully it's the last option: Listening to him._

He smirked, "You can't prevent me from having fun while I'm here. Krul doesn't want to talk to me so far, and I'm trying to relieve stress." Lightly hopping onto the window sill, he kept a firm hold on the shutters before leaning out as far as he could to gaze out.

"Look, Rose, I can see the top of the castle, how interesting. I have to admit, even living in such a small province like Japan, Krul at least knows how to keep her dignity by living in a castle like this. It's almost as big as the one back in Paris, don't you think?" He leaned out further, gazing up at the castle's highest levels.

"Huh, strange. I never noticed there was another balcony high up there...I wonder what could it be?" There was only the smallest smirk on his face before he purposely let go of the ledge, dropping down out from the window.

 _The vampire cursed loudly before quickly scrambling over to the ledge. He groaned a bit before climbing out of the window and jumping. As he fell, he casually noted the huge lack of places to cling to after he caught his troublesome pain in the ass Progenitor once again. He reached out and grabbed the munchkin from the back of his clothes before pulling him closer. He was able to change their positions at the last second so his back connected with the ground causing him to grunt in slight pain as he held the shitty munchkin in his arms. "Tsk...Troublesome.." That's all he could say as he gazed a the Progenitor in arms before he slowly sat up shaking his head_

"Oh, you really shouldn't have followed me—" Before he could finish speaking, Rosalie had flipped around so he was on top, allowing most of the impact to hit him. Even Lest had to wince at the sound of a vampire's body colliding with stone, a sound of thunder ringing out.

Lest quickly freed himself from the other's embrace, a slight somewhat worried look on his face, "Tch, you're the idiot here, I was planning to use the momentum of falling and rebound so I can see what up at the top of the castle."

 _A faint groan escaped him as he shook his head a bit before he touched his back slightly feeling bones starting to mend. He silently glared at the Progenitor as he mentally found ways to smack common sense into the vampire._

 _His lips curled back as he growled when he felt the last of the bones heal, "I definitely knew that. I completely fucking did. I just jumped 'cuz I wanted to help you see the damn view." His voice holding sarcasm as he started popping bones again to get rid of now stiff back._

"You sound like you're really pissed off. Want me to kiss your wounds for you?" Sarcasm dripped heavily from his words, his lips curling in distaste at the very mention of any form of intimate contact.

Before either could say anything else, servants from within the castle had surrounded them, shouting at them and wondering why they had simply jumped out the window. They knew fully well that they couldn't be hurt by such a thing, but it was still 'forbidden' to do. Lest scowled at their words, becoming more and more irritated as they continued to speak, "Shut. Up." His voice was dangerously low.

 _The vampire had opened his mouth to reply something back in sarcasm of his own but his mouth closed as his lips curled into a sneer seeing the servants. Soon or rather quickly, he was losing his temper and was shaking a bit trying to hold in his anger hearing them to continue to talk and talk louder and louder. He could easily hear how his Progenitor spoke in that dangerous tone of his but he fully snapped when the servants didn't hear a thing._

 _"Will you all just shut the fuck up! Your goddamn voices are so fucking annoying! Just shut up before I personally remove your damn tongue!" He snarled, crimson eyes flashing angrily before snapping at a maid who started to say something, "And I don't give a flying fuck if jumping is so damn forbidden! No damn vampire would die from that shit ass jump! No one's fucking dead so back the fuck off and get back to your shit ass mother fucking lives dumb ass fucks!"_

 _He shouted the last part, glaring viciously causing a some of the maids to cry and run back inside. He merely sneered and flipped them the bird with both of his hands when the guys gave him scared but dirty looks before they left to console the females._

He shook his head in annoyance when the servants ran off, a scowl tugging at his lips. "Irritating lower ranks." In the midst of those he deemed lower than him, his regular attitude of arrogance would take over.

Turning back to Rosalie, he then regained his usual smirk, "Fancy a trip to the above ground?" He flicked a hand above them, indicating the destination.

 _The vampire stared at the Progenitor before he muttered curses under breath "Fine. Let's fucking go but I'm watching you. Don't even try and run." He growled a bit glaring at the munchkin_.

"I'm honestly going to wash your mouth out when we get back to Europe." He frowned slightly before jumping high onto a rooftop, running away quickly towards the entrance that led back to the human world.

 _The tsundere huffed rolling his eyes before swiftly following his Progenitor stating, "Sure you will."_

He made a move to kick the other when they passed onto the next building, his foot connecting with Rosalie's arm. For any human or common vampire alike, his kick would've resulted in fatal wounds or near death, but Rosalie was different.

Rolling his eyes at the other, they soon arrived at the building that housed the entrance to the human world. Coming to a stop, Lest then calmly walked up the grand staircase, seeing the entrance far off on the other side of the room. "Hmph, Krul really knows how to make things obvious to spot."

 _At the kick to his arm, he felt the bone break causing him to growl before groaning feeling it mend back together._

 _When they got to the entrance, his eyes scanned the area sneering a bit, "Too much white and I understand fully why you hate her now..."_

"I prefer dark places as since you can work in secret without anything being too obvious and revealing." Sighing a bit, he walked towards the towering gates that was the entrance, looking way too extravagant and fool-hardy.

"I honestly wonder, if anyone had ever tried shall we say 'escaping' Sanguinem, did they ever have doubts about whether or not this was really the entrance to get back to the human world." When they reached the gates, Lest jumped onto the top of the gate, inspecting it with interest.

As far as he could see, it was well-kept, not even the thinnest layer of dust was seen on the top or in crevices. "Odd, almost like she keeps this place cleaned for just appearance. I understand that vampires needs to use this way to get out of Sanguinem and fight the humans, but that doesn't give her the excuse of keeping it well-cleansed to this point." He was baffled by even something as small as this, though he dropped it quickly.

Dropping down from the towering gates, he landed softly, straightening up once more. "Shall we go now?"Without waiting for an answer, he ran.

 _He let the Progenitor talk not caring much that's when he snapped out of it when he ran. He quickly chased after the other vampire, not letting him get out of his sight as he muttered curses._

Pretty soon, they had arrived outside in the human world. They had seemingly came out of a tunnel, Lest curving an eyebrow at this, wondering why it was such an obvious place. Then again, Krul had probably put up some kind of security measure, so he didn't dwell on the thought for too long.

"Hmm, it seems that this place is in deeper ruins than I had thought." Pile of rubbles that were once tall buildings littered everywhere, chaos and destruction making up the very land.

However, his crimson eyes focused on a specific place far off, narrowing them as he lost his smirk, a deadly serious look on his face, "So, that's where _it_ happened at."

 _"It…?" The white haired vampire questioned looking at the munchkin before following his gaze to the area. He stared at the area before making a 'tsk' sound as he shook his head scowling. "What are you going to do now? …Going in for a closer look?"_

"Of course, what else could I do at this point? This was one of the reasons I even came to Japan, besides inspecting Krul." Keeping a serious look, he darted off for the destination he kept his eyes pinned on.

It was only a short moment until they arrived, though the distance was quite far, several miles at best. Lest skidded to a stop when they had arrived, the place they stopped at seeming much more destroyed than any part of the city. The most notable thing about this area of the city was that there was a massive crater in the center of all the mess, seemingly old, dried blood splattered against it.

"This was the place where that...'monster' went loose, on the video that was sent during the Council meeting." As he said the word _monster,_ it sounded as if he couldn't find quite the right word to describe it.

 _"Monster?... The Seraph?" The taller vampire asked the little bitty munchkin that no one can believe is a fucking vampire that's only something years older than Krul who's a bloody loli._

 _Suddenly, the white haired vampire snapped his fingers together remembering something "Oh yeah. I remembered something." A smirk appeared on his face as he referred to a specific post with a Krul "Congrats on your 'marriage' ...I hope you and your loli wife the birds in the bees."_

 _The vampire snickered before inching away from the Progenitor to keep his laughter hidden as he added "And I heard your reaction was rather...interesting.."_

"Of course I mean the Seraph! The other reason I came to inspect Krul was because I highly doubt her claims about ridding them! I was proven right when a city guard, Mikaela Hyakuya, admitted to me the truth, and that he was one of the last remaining Seraphs." _And not to mention, he joined my faction._ Lest then shook his mind out of his thoughts.

At Rosalie's words, he flinched and growled, annoyance and irritation shown clearly on his face, "I haven't even agreed to it yet. Whatever she is planning, she had better tell me _everything,_ or I'll reject her faster than Vani could reject your damn, idiotic boldness." It was clear that this arranged marriage Krul had proposed was a touchy subject for him.

"Speak about this again, and I won't hold myself back in rendering you unable to move then running away. Have fun cursing and raging while trying to find me, _mon petit Rosa._ " He chuckled at the last part, obviously trying to probe at the other.

 _At the last part he hissed angrily before stating reluctantly "Desolé... mais... Je n'ai pas petit..." The vampire grumbled the last part silently glaring at the munchkin for calling him 'petit'._

He laughed more easily now, obviously satisfied by the other's reaction. "The other nobles back in Europe used to call you, ' _Mignon, petite Rosa',_ I'll never let you forget that if you continue to try and provoke me."

Then, he lightly stood upon the tip of his toes at the edge of the crater, proceeding to slide down into its depth.

 _His face turned dark red from embarrassment and anger as he shouted at him, "Taisez-vous!" Quickly the vampire jumped down into the crater, landing at the bottom quietly._

Down at the bottom, there were skid marks from a scuffle when the crater was formed, most likely either the Seventh or Thirteenth Progenitor."Interesting...the humans can create something like this. Another reason why we were told to eradicate them."

Then he turned to Rosalie, a serious look once more on his face, "What do you think of all this, Rose?"

 _"Hmm... Kill the seraph or get him to abandon the humans... He would be a good addition.." The vampire said after thinking a bit, his eyes scanning the crater_.

"Hmm, then I suppose I've already settled that." He laughed, turning to tell the other of his findings.

"There is apparently two Seraphs left alive, one which had caused this chaos, and the other...serving as a city guard under Krul."

 _"...There's something else you're not telling me..." The vampire commented narrowing crimson eyes at the munchkin vampire. "Is it something about one of the Seraphs…?"_

Only the faintest smirk appeared on his lips, "Shall we say...I've managed to convince him to join my faction and leave Krul?"

 _"Bon. Très très bon." The vampire smirked smugly hearing what the munchy munch munchkin said_.

"And apparently, he and the other Seraph have a special bond, and he seems to be stopping at nothing to get his...'significant other being' back." He stretched his arms outward as he spoke, "In other words, both remaining Seraphs will become part of my faction."

 _"And you'll ruin Krul's plans which will be an added bonus." He added watching the munchkin_.

"Of course, I found this all surprising. So unlike Krul, I have no selfish desires like her for the Seraphs' power, besides adding them as a new addition to my army, but that's just the usual whenever I receive new recruits." He gave an airy laugh, trusting only Rosalie—and maybe Vani if she cared—about such news.

 _The vampire smirked widely before growling, "That better not mean I have to share my position. I like having to not share my position." He huffed angrily_.

"You're like a child sometimes, seriously." Couldn't helping himself, he laughed at the other's rather pouty expression.

"I won't let him achieve a rank that close to me. Just because Krul treated him that way, it doesn't mean he'll receive the same benefit for me. In my faction, you have to work for the higher position you want."

 _"Hmph. Good." He soon muttered death threats and such at the thought of sharing his position not caring if Lest called him a child_

"Why are you so protective about your position? Worried that he'll turn around to stab me once he gets close?"

 _"Yes." He hissed angrily before adding"And I don't want to share my job."_

"I have my faith in you to carry out your duties, but your unwillingness to cooperate can be quite troublesome."

 _"It's not my fault!" He growled, crimson eyes flashing "I can't stand people!"_

"But you can stand me?" He challenged back.

 _"Obviously. If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now." He snapped_

"Hmm, was it because of how I took you in?" His voice was a long drawl as he said this.

"Then what makes you so loyal to me? Even I couldn't possibly replicate such feelings."

 _The vampire only huffed turning his head to the side refusing to say anything since he is the type to not discuss his feelings and the reason why he's feeling them_.

"I take that your silence means that you don't trust me enough to say? I've even spared you the kindness of asking at all." He folded his hands behind his back, looking up at the top of the crater they were in, waiting for a response.

 _"...I simply don't like talking about myself and feelings like that about others." He stated simply slowly looking visibly uncomfortable about the fact the Progenitor wanted him to talk about that._

"Fine fine, I won't push you. But at the same time, stop being such an _emmerde_ whenever I meet with other Nobles or new recruits." He turned away briefly, continuing to speak.

"I keep you by my side knowing fully well that your strength and power is too much to compare to normal soldiers or even the Elites I have in my faction. Yet also because of your attitude, honestly you'll be the fall of my faction." Of course, he meant this in an exaggerated way.

He walked farther out, now wandering the perimeters of the cater, still looking at everything with interest. "It seems those JIDAs are much more interfering than I thought. Perhaps it's time for a—" Suddenly he stopped, sensing something.

 _"CAZZO!"_ He had been caught up in his thoughts and words too much that he had completely forgotten to watch over their surroundings.

Turning to Rosalie, he darted towards him, pushing the both of them out of the way at the last moment when a barrage of ammunition hit them from far away.

"Pesky humans. I let my guard down."

 _A faint growl vibrated in his throat as a slight sense of guilt grew in him when the munchkin mentioned that he would be the cause of the faction. He had his eyes planted firmly on the ground as the guilt grew but he snapped his head up hearing the munchkin exclaimed,_ **CAZZO** , _before he was pushed out of the way of ammunition. A sneer appeared on his face as he growled darkly "Little shits..." He muttered before briefly letting his eyes scan their locations from where he could see them. He grabbed three of his dangers, deadly ones of course, before throwing each one at high speeds at three different targets._

Lest watched the entire scene, a victorious smile on his face, "That'll teach them..." However, he was wrong when the snipers managed to dodge, his eyes widening.

"These aren't your ordinary soldiers, I see." He glared at them as the snipers got back into position, once more shooting at them.

Lest easily swiped his hand in front of him, power in its raw form coming forth to intercept the oncoming attack. Dusts and shrapnel flew through the air, some flying towards the vampires. Easily, Lest sidestepped them, only scowling slightly as one got lucky and caught on his cheek, leaving a long shallow cut. Quickly it healed until his skin was smooth once more.

 _"Che cazzo, diamo loro pelle vivo!"_ He cursed under his breath, brushing off his clothes.

Before he could make a move, a few more soldiers stood at the top of the crater, peering down at the two. Lest counted only six of them present, nine altogether if he counted the snipers."Humans are becoming more and more arrogant if they think you weaklings can even hope to make a scratch on me."

The seemingly leader of the group grinned down at him, tapping his cheek, "But we did make a scratch on you, here, on your cheek, Noble." Lest hissed at his cocky attitude.

"Rosalie. _Terminer eux."_

 _Just hearing the humans act arrogant and having his Progenitor get injured, despite the fact the cut was gone already, he was beyond pissed off. His fangs were bared as he hissed lowly and his eyes were dark with anger. When he heard the last words the Progenitor said, a frightening and bloodthirsty smirk appeared on his face as he actually purred._

 _"Oui mon seigneur~"_

 _Within a few seconds, he was directly in front of the human leader, and he purred directly in the human's ear while he was still in shock from the sudden appearance of the vampire "Mauvais déplacer la corbeille~"_

 _That was the only warning the poor human had before his arms were suddenly ripped off first then a hand was buried in his chest with another was choking him. He dug his nails into the humans throat and at the same time, ripped the human's heart and throat out; blood spraying and covering the vampire's hands, clothing and face._

 _He soon disappeared, leaving the corpse there, and kicked a human directly where her heart would be, breaking the ribs and sending her flying into a building, a sickening crack was heard before the body hit the ground._

 _That was enough to snap the humans out of whatever trance they were in and have their snipers fire at him. He sets his eyes on a nearby sniper and he jumped onto roof top buildings to reach his chosen sniper. The closer he got to the sniper, the easier it was for the human to hit him but the vampire dodged or blocked each one with one of his own bullets, from one of his guns, or used one of his daggers to deflect it. In the end, he reached the human and ripped the human's head off. He threw the head directly at one of the other snipers taking sick amusement when it did reach the sniper and an ear piercing shriek escaped the person._

While Rosalie was having his share of fun, Lest himself was busy dealing with the remaining soldiers that were melee-based. However, he kept a smooth smirk the entire time, calmly standing there with ease. "You know, it would be a blessing to you, had Blade taken you down instead of I."

The humans were shaken up at the sudden death of their leader, so now they were straight out aggressive with Lest. "Who the fuck cares? All of you damn vampires should just die! There's four of us and one of you. Don't underestimate us! We're also part of the Moon Demon company! You might be a noble, but we can take you down!"His fellow comrades nodded solemnly, a determined look on their faces.

"Oh, how interesting! Glad to see you're full of confidence at least!" He nodded as if he was fond of them.

Then, the next moment he was standing behind the group, moving at an incredible speed. "However, I'm not just a mere 'noble'. I'm a progenitor from Europe. The Third Progenitor of Europe, to be more specific." He gave a little bow as he introduced himself.

They could only gape at him, looking at his small physique and form, unable to believe it. But, they knew vampires were good at deception, so they kept their guard up. "I could care less, you're still going to die here."

"My...you really don't listen, do you? Alright then, I'll end this quickly." He steadied his hand at them, staying in a relaxed stance.

The next moment, he swiped his hand at them, pure essence of his power forming once more into a powerful strike. It lashed towards the humans, all whom managed to fend it off-but just barely-with the weapons they held. They were pushed to the edge of the crater, in danger of falling in. Dust rose from all around after Lest's attack, causing all of them to stay on guard. "Be careful! He'll be sure to attack any moment now!" One of them warned the others, taking on the role of the leader now.

Suddenly, one of the females screamed, then quickly dragged away into the dusty fog, "H-Hey! Jeanne!" There was no answer.

Then, there was a powerful gust of wind, clearing out the dust cloud. They all quickly looked around for Jeanne, only to see a horrifying scene. Lest was kneeling down, holding the woman in a semi bridal-style, her neck exposed with his fangs sunk in. Her face was turned towards them, tears of horror trickling down from them while her mouth open in a silent scream. There were raspy choking sounds from her, then Lest bit down harder, practically crushing her windpipe, killing her.

"Hmm, I've tasted better blood." He let go of her, letting her flop to the ground with a soft thud, then he straightened up once more.

The others could only watch in horror, tears in their eyes as they stared at their comrade's lifeless body. "Y-Y-Y—YOU VAMPIRE SCUM!" They all broke and dashed towards him, screaming hysterically.

"Now now, if you act so rashly, it'll be the end of you!" He pretended to reason with them as they charged, then dashed forward himself.

"One." He easily sliced through one of the soldiers, his entire body practically cut in half cleanly.

"Two." Appearing at another's side, he casually ripped his hand through her chest, taking hold of an organ and brutally tearing it out.

"Three." The third unfortunate soul was suddenly stopped as Lest appeared all too close in front of him, a hand reaching up for his throat then crushing it with ease.

"And four." Last one, the one who had taken over the leader role, was stopped as Lest suddenly appeared behind him, kicking him down to the ground with force.

Before he could retaliate with the skills he was taught and trained with, Lest had slammed his foot down once more on his back, breaking the spine. Just as he started screaming, he stooped down, gripping a fistful of his hair and bringing his throat to his lips,"And so, the performance ends with a bloody ending." He choked the man's screams off by biting into his throat, blood gurgling in the man's mouth.

 _Blade, after throwing the head of a sniper at, apparently, a female sniper that was rather close by. He decided to save her last just so he could hear her screams later wanting her to torture her some more at a later time._

 _His eyes scanned the area before landing on the other remaining sniper who, from what he could see, jolted back away when the human noticed that the white haired vampire was looking directly at him._

 _Soon the human started shooting at the vampire trying and failing to ignore the fight down below. His lack of attention to the bodyguard caused him to miss plenty of times without having Blade try and dodge or deflect any._

 _It didn't take long before the vampire was in the same room as the sniper. The human tried to get away from him by backing away but the vampire just slammed him against the wall before aiming a hard kick to both of his legs breaking them. Blade bit into the humans neck rather deeply and roughly before taking large gulps of the humans blood._

 _Before the human passed out of blood loss, he stopped and quickly went to where the remaining sniper was, taking the nearly passed out human with him._

 _When he got to where the sniper was, the girl was hiding in a corner crying her eyes out. A sneer appeared on the vampire's face briefly before yelling at the girl, "Attention human!"_

 _This caused the girl to look at him with wide and teary eyes that made the vampire sick to his stomach from the pathetic sight. He forced her to watch as he physically ripped parts of the about-ready-to-pass-out-from-blood-loss sniper off. When he ripped them off, he threw it at her causing shrieks and screams to come from her. He even went as far as to rip open the human's chest and head and throwing them at her._

 _The girl was shaking and pale crying and begging for her life to be spared, a rather disgusting thing he thought as he went over to her. He grabbed her by the hair before jumping out of the building, getting bored of the area and wanting a new spot to work with. He, in the end, landed on the crater before dropping the human on the ground._

 _She quivered and begged him continuously to not kill her but he just stared unimpressed. It was long before he got annoyed and grabbed her hands. He started breaking the bones her hands, then moving up to her arms. He stopped at her shoulders and gazed at what he done to the human who was screaming and wailing in pain; her arms disfigured and were pointing in different angles that were obviously not normal. He soon started crushing and breaking the bones in her feet, ankles, her legs before stopping at her thighs._

 _He then knelt down beside her and started one by one breaking parts of her pelvis until the bones, like all the others were sticking out from her skin; blood pouring out. He soon rolled her over onto her stomach exposing her back. He set his hands on where her spinal cord started. Then he start digging his fingers into the areas and started breaking the spinal cord working his way up; stopping at her neck._

 _There he turned her back around, noting how she was still, to his surprise and sadistic glee, conscious. Then he soon got started breaking her ribs into pieces. When he was done with that, he forced the mouth open and removed her teeth with forceful yanks._

 _By the time he was done, he looked at the damage he caused: Arms and legs disfigured horribly, bones piercing out through the skin with blood pouring out non-stop, her mouth had blood flowing from it and there was a puddle surrounding her back a bit. He was a bit surprised a human lasted this long but he wanted to finish this now._

 _He moved over to where her head was and easily removed her eyes enjoying her gurgling screams before moving his hand back. His hand curled into a fist before he punched hard and fast into her face. Her skull broke and shattered under the force leaving whatever signs of identifying her impossible due to her head being mostly a pile of bloody mush._

 _He took a deep breath before standing stumbling a bit to regain his balanced. He covered his face, not caring about the blood being added to his already blood covered face before removing his hand gazing at the corpse with a sadistic and gleeful smirk on his face._

As soon as the last one had died, he turned to seek out Rosalie, but apparently it wasn't needed. The said person had seemed to jump down from a nearby building, landing in the center of the crater. Lest raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Rosalie was carrying a human, then his eyes widened as he remembered what the vampire liked doing to invoke pleasure as a pastime.

 _"Che cazzo idiota."_ Sighing, he sat down at the edge of the crater, watching the other while blood trickled down his lips from his last victim.

With a gruesome, blood-curling, shivers-sent-down-spine experience, Rosalie slowly proceeded to mutilate his victim, pleasure shown on his face as well as pure enjoyment. Lest didn't react in the slightest, only keeping a bored look on his face. He had seen this way too many times being with Rosalie. The first time he had been disgusted, but slowly came to get used to it. Even vampires didn't go this far, but Rosalie was a special case.

The victim screamed, her eyes filled to tears, desperately wishing for death as she struggled to look around, anything to save her. Lest considered taking one of the fallen soldiers' weapon and tossing it down to her so she could end her own life—watching humans end their own lives was an amusing experience. However, he didn't feel that he should grant a human a favor if one of his brethren was taking joy from the other's suffering. To him, vampires came first, so if Rosalie liked doing what he was doing, then Lest wouldn't interfere.

Sounds of bone breaking, organs being torn, flesh squelching, and many other unimaginable noises was heard from in the crater. It was only a few minutes, but to Lest it seemed like a long time as he watched, fascinated by Rosalie's actions. Never had he ever tried such a thing himself, deciding that getting the job done quickly was it.

Finally, Rosalie ended it all off by crushing her skull, finally ending her misery. This was one way to completely kill a vampire as well if Rosalie was able to mutilate one to this point without them regenerating while he was doing it.

Standing up, he made to slide down when he sensed more presence heading towards them, an annoyed _tch_ escaping from his lips. "Blade, get up here." Only when in the presence of those he deemed strangers, he would call Rosalie by his alias, as he did now.

Crossing his arms, he stood there in a lax position, waiting until he saw the new arrivals. It seemed that they were a team that was supposed to be with the one that he and Rosalie had just annihilated. A low chuckle escaped his lips at the thought of the new humans coming to see what had happened to their partnered team, a blood, gruesome mess especially waiting for them in the crater.

"Team Kuro, are you okay?!" The leader of the new team rushed on scene, Lest was pleased to see that this team had 15 members, though not completely satisfied.

As soon as the humans saw him, they skid to a stop, a grim look on their face. However, when their sights came upon their dead comrades, only a sickened look was shown on their faces. Lest smiled widely, obviously pleased with the reaction he was getting.

Just then, Rosalie had leapt from the crater, obeying Lest's order. For some reason, the idiot decided to bring along the mutilated head of his victim, licking his other bloodied hand as he came to stand besides Lest. "Disgusting." Lest sniffed, turning away.

Meanwhile, the humans could only stare in wide horror at what Rosalie held in his hand, one of them taking a trembling step forward, "L-Lilian?" Oh, it seemed like this one was a friend of the soldier Rosalie had mutilated.

"What did you DO?!" The leader shouted, taking an angered step forward, Lest could only shrug.

"Take a look yourself, human." Calling back Rosalie, they jumped back onto the other side of the crater, allowing the humans to come forth and inspect more cautiously.

As soon as they saw what was waiting for them in the crater, they all threw up at the same time. Lest laughed at their reaction, all the while feeling disgusted as well. They retched repeatedly, the bloody, gory mess churning their stomachs over and over. They couldn't get a grip on themselves.

"What a shame, now that you're in this weak state, it'll take us no problem to kill you all off as well." Lest held out a hand to them, power traveling through it.

The leader's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen and shouted, warning them all, "DODGE!" At this, despite their weakened states, they all leapt out the way as Lest slashed at them once more, a powerful strike cutting through the earth deeply from just his hand.

When the dust and dirt cleared, he sighed a little, seeing how they were still alive, though looking more sickly than ever, "Don't worry, there's 15 of us and only 2 of them, we can finish them off." Lest laughed at this, it was a bit similar to what the last team had said.

They all turned to look at him as he cleared his throat, "Well, sorry to break it to you. But this madman here," he gestured at Rosalie, "He was the one who took down the majority of the soldiers here. Nine in total, and he took down five—and in the most messiest way possible." He laughed again, seeing the grim look on their face.

"Then again, don't underestimate me." He held out a hand to them once more, "I'm the Third Progenitor of Europe, don't think you're leaving alive now. I was feeling a bit bored after the earlier fight, care to entertain me?"

 _His crimson eyes scanned the newcomers before he purred in sadistic glee and delight, "_ Je vais fou. Ces sont humains... Je vais diviser entre eux... Ils sont morts, mais je vais vous épargner un peu de mon seigneur~ _"_

 _The vampire disappeared but showed up again in the middle of a group of three that happened to be closer to each other than the others. His hands entered the human male in front of him and gripped onto his lungs causing him to cough and spit up blood. He ripped out both of the human's lungs before kicking one of them hard in the stomach sending that one flying into the wall of the crater._

 _He grabbed the other, which he noted was female and started forcing feeding her the human male's lungs. He was able to force it down much to the other humans' horror along with the girls. When he moved out of the way, she had quickly threw up the lungs and some other things._

 _She had collapsed on the ground coughing but he grabbed her by the hair before roughly making her stand. He placed a hand on her shoulder before squeezing tightly breaking the bone causing an ear splitting scream to erupt from her. To shut the girl up, he held her down with one hand on her broken shoulder before ripping her head off. He tossed the head to another female human who caught it staring wide eyed and screamed, crying hysterically._

 _Taking advantage of their horrified looks, he had taken advantage of the one farthest away. He had disappeared and reappeared in front of the human before removing the arm that was holding a sword causing him to yell out in pain. He took the sword and used quick and precise movements to cut the male's remaining arm, legs, torso off before slicing his head in half and beheading him._

 _He casually dropped the sword on the ground but smirked as he gazed at the remaining humans. He grabbed the nearest human, another male, and broke his wrists before making him face his squad. He pulled his arms behind his back and placed his foot on his back. He started pushing down with his foot while pulling hard on his face._

 _It didn't take long for him to dislocate and rip of his arms and break his back. He dropped the arms and shoved his arm right through the human's chest, his hand visible on the other end. One of the humans tried attacking while he was preoccupied with his current human but when he came close, he removed his hand and shoved the corpse at the human._

 _The human stumbled a bit, stopping to catch the corpse looking like he wanted to cry and he was about to say from but Blade's arm went right through the back of his head through his forehead before slowly removing his head._

 _"_ Stupids stupids peu humains. Pas très intelligent comme toujours. Mon seigneur, quand voulez-vous ah... jouer avec eux?~ _" Blade called out to his Progenitor munchkin who was watching from the sidelines_

Lest felt even more amused to see the humans panicking already, enjoying the show from the sidelines. They were so weak, so easily turned, were they even really from the Moon Demon company?

The smell of rotting flesh was starting to get on his nerves. The result of fast decomposition was probably due to the bad conditions that was the air these days above ground. He pinched his nose at this, not trying the least bit to look dignified about it.

While Rosalie was distracted with a few of the soldiers, the others decided to round up on him, but he was uninterested in fighting them, jumping back a few feet as one of them swung at him. "You bastard! Cowering are we?" The human tried to provoke him.

"Not in the slightest, I just feel as if you're not worth my time to kill." He gave a mock of an apologetic shrug, bowing forward as he did. This only seemed to piss them off further.

Then, Rosalie turned around, a mad gleam in his eyes as he spoke, _"Mon seigneur, quand voulez-vous ah... jouer avec eux?~"_

 _"Je vais passer. En fait, je vais laisser chacun d'eux pour votre plaisir."_ He dismissed the offer with a wave, enjoying the angered look on the other humans' faces, realizing that he was mocking them.

 _Blade slowly nodded his head as he dropped the corpse before noticing the remaining, except the one he had knocked out before, was near his Progenitor._

 _A faint growl escaped him when he saw one in particular moving closer to the other vampire. Within seconds, he was in front of that human with his arm right through his chest. Taking enjoyment at the shocked, angry, and fearful looks on their faces, he forced his other arm inside the human-almost-corpse before awkwardly but easily moved his arms in the opposite direction, ripping the human in half._

 _One of them had the guts to look away from him which ultimately let to having an arm through her stomach, a hand grabbing her hair forcing her to bare her neck before having fangs deep in her, draining her of her blood._

 _One tried to stop the vampire by slashing his weapon at him but he used the girl as a shield shocking and horrifying the male who tried to attack him. The slash had sliced her clean through her chest._

 _He removed his fangs from her neck and arm from her stomach before taking advantage of the human male's shock where he stabbed his hand into the human's chest before ripping out his heart, crushing it in his hands._

 _He took the human male's sword before slashing blades with another human's sword. It continued like that until he noticed an opening and took it, using his dagger that found his way into his hand and stabbed it deep in the human's heart._

 _He turned his attention to the remaining four(?) conscious humans smirking widely, his crimson eyes daring them to do something as he briefly glanced back at Son Seigneur, "_ Sont ya sûr que vous ne voulez pas de " jouer " avec eux? _"_

"I would prefer it if I no longer dirtied my clothing any longer. After all, blood stains are infuriating to wash out." They spoke to one another in a completely relaxed tone, as if they had all the time in the world. In a sense, they did.

Then, he quickly stopped, a smirk playing on his lips, "Wait, forget that order. Why don't we let these four run back to their superiors, hmm? So they can inform the rest of the rebelling humans of our arrival? That is, if they can fight against the Four Horsemen of John while they're in this state." He turned to the humans now, "Why don't I let you go?"*

One of them, a bold female, scowled,"NEVER! WE WILL NEVER ACCEPT CHANCES FROM VAMPIRES!" She charged at him, all too quickly he was by her side, forcefully yanking her down to his height and brutally sinking his fangs into her neck, not for feeding but to crush her windpipe.

After she was dead, he turned to the remaining three, two males and a single female, "My offer still stands, do you accept it?" One of the males stood up angrily, aiming to attack him.

However, the last female stopped him, a desperate tone to her voice, "Wait! He does have a point! We can warn the rest of these two new vampires!" She glared at Lest, though there was terror involved, "They needed to know that the Third Progenitor of Europe is here."

The other male backed her up, agreeing with her words and convincing the last male to stand down. He did so grudgingly, growling at Lest then at Rosalie, going as far as spitting in the white-haired vampire's direction.

"Stand down, Blade." Lest immediately ordered, knowing that the action would've pissed the guard off immediately.

 _The vampire was about ready to show the human why he shouldn't spit in his direction but hearing the order, he hissed darkly and angrily glaring at them. He watched as the remaining picked up their K.O.'d comrade before fleeing the area._

 _His eyes went over to his lil munchkin Progenitor as he started licking the blood off his hands in hopes of cleaning them but there was too much of the red liquid on his hands. About half way of trying to removed the blood off his hands, he gave up huffing angrily._

He smirked at the other's distress, watching as he tried in vain to clean off the blood, "Self control is what you need."

Without giving it a thought, he came to Rosalie's side and took hold of his hand, staining his gloves. Bringing it down to his lips, he lightly licked the blood from the other's fingertips before dropping it, "What a bizarre taste, many humans' blood combined together." He shrugged, then gazed down at his bloody glove with interest.

 _"You'll get use to the taste when you're use to it." The tsun tsun said before narrowing his eyes land on the glove making a 'tsk' sound. He rubbed his check slowly feeling the blood on his face harden, a scowl starting to appear as he growled lowly in irritation and annoyance_.

"Come on, you're going to change out of those filthy clothes. Don't growl at me, you did that to yourself." As if scolding a child, he started walking off, having fulfilled his goal coming here.

However, as they casually walked back this time, they passed by the ruins of an old park that seemed to have been destroyed in an earlier battle. Lest couldn't help but walk around the area, kicking over massive chunks of rubble out of his way, the rubble flying back a great distance and crashing into nearby buildings. "What do the humans find so interesting about walking around in a place like this?" He scoffed at the dirty surroundings, completely having forgotten Rosalie's conditions.

 _The lil tsun tsun followed the lil himedere munchkin to the human park and his eyes scanned the area. He blinked at the comment he made before answering "...Enjoyment I guess...I enjoyed walking through Mother and Father's garden as a kid..." His crimson eyes gaining a distinct look in them remembering the different flowers and plants and his favorite flowers; roses—mostly white ones of course_.

"I see..." Unbeknownst to the other, he studied his expression, a mild interest catching.

Then he turned away once more, walking through the park. He was surprised by its vast grounds, wondering if humans ever got lost while wandering around meaninglessly.

After awhile, he started to become bored once more, intending to head off again when the smell of something stifling caught his nose. Arching his eyebrows, he followed it.

Walking for a mile or so, they soon came upon a large lake, Lest shaking his head in bewilderment. "Honestly, having even something like _this_ for just a park? Humans still baffles me."

 _Hearing him mention something about a lake snaps him out of his memories before gazing at the water. He absentmindedly commented, "One of my father's wives pushed one of her children in a lake to teach him a lesson. I doubt he even knows how to swim even now..."_

He grimaced at the words, even he wouldn't be so cruel doing something so meaningless. Walking around the perimeter of the lake, he pondered on what Rosalie had said, a question coming to his mind.

"Does that mean you can't swim if you tried?"

 _A weak scoff came from the vampire "...He doesn't know how...I don't think any of us do..." A smug smirk appeared on the vampire's face remembering something, "At least he's dead. Mother did a good job at killing him."_

"Hmm…is that so." Lest was quiet for a moment.

Then, the next moment he was behind Rosalie, a leg raised before promptly kicking the white-haired vampire into the lake.

 _As soon as he was in the water, he scrambled around trying to get himself on his feet. It took a while before he was able to and he was taller than how deep the water was, it stopping at waist length. He was completely soaked from head to toe but clean of most blood. A growl came from him before he snapped, "Why the fuck did you do that?!"_

"To wash you off," he stated bluntly, kneeling down at the edge of the water.

He cocked his head to the side, an interested look in his eyes, "So, you really can't swim."

 _A snarl came from him before he sluggishly, tripping a bit over from plant life in the water causing to mutter profanities. "Obviously."_

Feeling just the slightest bit of remorse for his actions, he held a hand out to Rosalie in the water,"Hurry up and get out already."

 _He grumbled to himself and ignored the hand as he stumbled out of the water muttering, "He'd enjoy seeing me like this... little shit..."_

"I'll push you in again." Having his hand ignored, now he jumped out of the way to avoid having scummy lake water splattered onto him, a frown on his face.

 _"For what reason now? Amusement?"He growled with faint irritation, the situation becoming rather familiar with him_

"Out of irritation." He snapped, ignoring his earlier thought and grabbing the other by the front of his clothes, shoving him towards the lake again.

 _He let himself in the water and just sat there keeping his head above the water glaring at the munchkin. He soon got out of the water and leaned against a tree not saying anything_.

Sighing at the other's irritation, he stood at the edge of the lake, gazing out. His mismatched colored hair blew around his face a bit as he thought about the tone Rosalie had used with him, genuine fear having overcome his face at the moment when he was pushed. Yes, he caught that expression and had meant to pull him back at the last moment but hesitated at the last moment.

After awhile, he finally spoke up, still looking away from the other, "You know...I probably can't swim either since all I've ever done is run across any deep water source without a hitch."

Then, he added, "How does drowning feel like? I can't die by such a thing...but how does it feel?" Pondering on the thought, his usual smirk appeared.

"Why don't we find out?" And into the water he went.

 _His eyes widened and within seconds, he was in the water. His hands wandered around to find him before he touching his clothes. He held the munchkin in his arms pulling him above the water and shook him back and forth yelling at him, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THEN DON'T FUCKING TRY AND DO IT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" He was on the verge of hysterics_.

He smirked, though choking out water, having been greatly surprised to see that he indeed couldn't swim. "This is embarrassing…" No one should know about this.

However, he was snapped back to his senses when Rosalie started screaming at him hysterically, wincing as since he was at close range, _"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THEN DON'T FUCKING TRY AND DO IT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"_ Lest looked up again to see the other in near hysterics.

"I won't die, idiot. I was—" he coughed again, " —just curious. Surprisingly, this feeling of being strangled is felt, like a tight feeling around your chest and throat, like you're being suffocated…how bizarre."

 _"DON'T DO FUCKING SUICIDAL THINGS DAMMIT! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" He yelled at him, holding the munchkin Progenitor closer, pressing his face against the other's neck, shaking a bit._

His yell rolled across the lake, echoing and rebounding, making it sound much more louder than it was in reality. Lest calmly watched on, about to reply when Rosalie dug his face into his neck, visibly trembling.

 _Again…he's always like this…_ he then huffed a bit, extending an arm to wrap around the other, awkwardly patting him on the back as he did so, turning away while he did. "Alright, I get it. I won't try 'suicidal things' again, just stop breaking down every time."

 _"Don't go telling me that you won't. I've dealt with my mother and how she was and what she did and I'm sure as hell I'm not letting it happen to you!" He growled_.

Silent for a few seconds, he tried to figure out what made Rosalie act like this. He knew that at least he was genuine about protecting him because he cared, but to go this length? He had doubts.

"Rose…are you in a heat?" He stated bluntly.

 _"I'm not a fucking girl." He snarled pulling back glaring at him, "I just don't want to see someone I'm close to die again in front of me!"_

"Men can have it too. I've seen this happened many times to my close advisors." He shrugged, not feeling the least bit ashamed to speak of such things.

 _He could only twitch before groaning annoyed, "I'm guessing that means one of my brothers is basically a bitch in heat…Fuck…"_

"Which one?" He questioned, thinking about the few too many brothers that he had taken in under his faction.

 _"Who's the giant ass pervert?" He answered with his own question._

"Oh…Laito." He rolled his eyes at this, "Isn't he always like that?"

 _"Wait til a new moon…" He twitched a bit, "We act more or less the same as usual…"_

"Who does he take it out on then?" He rolled his eyes, lightly pushing himself out of the other's grasp.

 _"Ah… Depends on who he reaches or actually bumps into first…" His hand absentmindedly went to his neck, "He got me once…somehow I'm good at avoiding everyone during those times..." He grimaced a bit, "He was hungry and managed to get me pinned before biting me…" He huffed a bit, "I couldn't do anything against him..." A shudder of disgust went through him as he mumbled "At least he wasn't in that mood..."_

"Alright, don't tell me anymore, I don't even want to think about it." Lest shook his head, pulling at his braids to wring out the water.

"I smell awful now." He wrinkled his nose, looking as if he was trying to get away from his body.

"Well hopefully by the time we return, Laito will be...back to normal."

 _The tsundere huffed a bit growling faintly "Hopefully he's in the similar mood and doing exactly what the others are doing and what I want to do right now…" He eyed the munchkin briefly before picking him up and starting rushing back, "Breath through your mouth...it helps..."_

"Fine fine, whatever you say." He was too exhausted from nearly drowning earlier to even snap at Rosalie like he usually did whenever he was picked up, rather he resorted to crossing his arms and facing away.

 _The vampire glanced down at the munchkin Progenitor and briefly ran his fingers through the little vampire's hair, picking up speed as the entrance to Vampire City was in sight_.

"I swear Krul is trying to avoid me, it's becoming quite boring here if I can't even go and have an audience with her." He couldn't help but sigh deeply in boredom when Sanguinem was in their sights.

 _"Then find a way to get one." The vampire grumbled as he entered the tunnel that soon led to a white room. He followed the way they exited slowly growing irritated for no reason_.

He scoffed, an arrogant tone taking over his next words, "Oh please, unlike you I have manners."

 _"Oh fuck off." He snapped, crimson eyes flashing angrily as the moon's effect on him got him as he set him down, refusing to hold him anymore_.

"But I'll take your advice, I'll see to it that I'll force her hand into meeting with me." Chuckling at the thought, he disappeared the moment he was set down.

 _He didn't care today that the lil munchkin had ran off but he continued his way heading back to Krul's mansion at a slow pace._

Pretty soon, he had arrived back at Krul's castle, almost barging into the throne room despite what he had said earlier. However, the only person was Mikaela Hyakuya.

 _The blond vampire was waiting for Krul to show her loli ass there so they could discuss something but he was taken off guard seeing the other Third Progenitor walk in. He could only stare at the other noting how his clothes were somewhat wet_.

"Oh, it's you. That Seraph, Mikaela Hyakuya, am I correct?" He eyed the other up and down, then asked bluntly, "Did she force another blood contract on you?"

 _"No... She has been curious why I haven't asked for her blood... I told her I wasn't hungry..." He answered staring at the Progenitor_

"If you want freedom for both yourself and Yuu, then I'd best recommend you to try and keep silent about the entire ordeal."

 _"Of course.." The vampire said quietly as he bowed his head_.

Seeing that Krul wasn't here, he turned to leave, then stopped, gazing back at Mika, "But, aren't you drinking the blood of humans at least? You look deprived of blood."

 _Azure eyes darted to the side as he stated "I'm not hungry..."_

"...Are you sure? I can tell you're lying."

 _He remained silent as he gripped the front of his uniform feeling a pain in his chest_.

"Wait, how stupid of me. Your eyes, they're not crimson, and you're a newly-turned..." He turned back around to face him, a mildly surprised look on his face, "Have you been holding out this entire time?"

 _He gave a slow nod, "For a few years of not drinking human blood..."_

"So...you've been sustained on Krul's blood ever since? No wonder the bond was so hard to break."

 _The blond didn't say anything other than nodding his head curtly_.

"...Are you desiring for blood right now?" He arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he asked.

 _He didn't trust his voice to say something but he gave a small nod of his head._

"...I'm not used to something like this. Only people who has a blood contract with me are those idiot brothers and Vani, but even so they feed on human blood regularly so I've no need of feeding them with my own."

 _He gave small nod of understand at the Progenitor's words but made no move to come closer to the other vampire._

Clicking his tongue in frustration, he pulled back the sleeves on his coat, lightly tracing the smooth skin with a finger, "However, the blood of Third Progenitors is rather intoxicating and addictive. If you were a true vampire, you'd understand how much our blood is to fight over for." Smirking, he held up his wrist to his lips, puncturing the soft surface lightly with a fang, then licking away at the bead of blood that formed.

 _The blond swallowed a bit, his eyes on the Progenitor's wrist, the blood tempting him causing his jaw to tighten_.

"I won't torture you or prolong your suffering. But be warned, one day you _will_ become a true vampire, then my blood will become too irresistable for you to stop feeding off of and switch to human blood."

 _The blond nodded once and slowly and hesitantly made his way over to the Progenitor_.

"Don't act like I'm going to kill you or anything." He lightly held out his wrist, though he looked a little troubled about the other's reaction.

 _The vampire nodded his head slowly and he got on his knees in front of the Progenitor when he reached him. He gently took his arm bringing his wrist to the blond's mouth. He slowly licked over a vein before biting_.

Lest didn't know how to react in the situation besides standing there with his wrist outstretched. Ever so rarely had he formed blood contracts, and when he did he'd cut his wrist, trickle blood into a glass, then give it to the one that would be bounded to him. Feeding some straight from the source, he didn't know.

 _Mika took small gulps at first as he warily glanced up at the other vampire. When he realized nothing bad was going to happen, he took a bit larger gulps_.

Undeniably, Lest felt a bit weaker from having blood _taken_ from him, though he didn't say anything about it. Whenever vampires fed, they went into a frenzy, but he at least knew how to keep his dignity and hide it.

 _The blond pulled back a few seconds later licking his lips before gently licking where he bit_.

"That look on your face is quite amusing, like a child that had been granted a treat." Lest shrugged as he said so, stating what he thought before withdrawing his wrist.

 _A faint flush of embarrassment appeared on the vampire's face as he stood looking away_.

Sighing, he rubbed the wound on his wrist, in only a matter of seconds the skin healing. Licking away the remnants of his blood, he gave Mikaela a strange look, "Odd, you're not talking as much as you did with me back then."

 _"I apologize..." The blond spoke quietly shaking his head a bit_.

"It doesn't really matter anyways. I won't bother with your personal issues." Giving him one last look, he turned away again, walking out, "Tell Krul that I'm no longer waiting for her to have an audience with me. She _will_ meet with me."

 _"Yes Lord Lest. I'll be sure to inform her…" He spoke with a nod of his head_

Giving a wave in return, he left the room, then looking down both sides of the hallway, "Hmm...is Rose still sulking?"

 _Said vampire was walking silently through the castle walking right by the munchkin looking gloomy and lost in thought not noticing his lil munchkin._

"Are you done moping around Rose?"He stopped as he saw the other passing by, but was surprised when he was completely ignored, turning around to gaze after.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?" Turning around to follow him, he only walked a few steps, catching the gloomy look on his face.

"Rosalie?" He crossed his arms, brows furrowing as he gazed after the other.

 _When the munchkin finally called his name, it snapped him out of his gloomy trance like state causing him to stop walking and look at the munchkin "...Sorry..." He muttered, crimson eyes staring at him before looking away_

"Are you still moping about earlier? I told you I wouldn't do it again. Stop being so down, it makes me feel bad, and that's a rare thing." He noted the way the other looked away from him, feeling more and more pushed to settle the matter.

 _"It's nothing… J...Just find Shu... He's better at explaining things like this..." His voice turning quiet as he spoke before walking away, starting to roam the castle hoping that the munchkin would listen and find his eldest half brother._

"...You're such a handful." Before the other left, he lightly patted him on the back, though only briefly. If anyone pointed it out he'd deny it.

Turning to walk away, his first thought was to let the vampire vent out his frustration, then wait until he came running back to him, idiotic as always. But as he walked more and more, he grew more intrigued about why Rosalie even looked like that in the first place, finally giving in to the temptation to seek out Shu.

Seeking through the castle, he was annoyed to find the other brothers running around occasionally, greatly regretting the fact that he brought them with him to Japan. No doubt Krul will take joy in "scolding" him for it later.

After a bit of walking, he caught Shu's scent easily, almost yawning before he ran, arriving within moments in front of a door. Opening it, the room revealed to be a rather cozy bedroom, though still extravagant. There was no one laying on the bed, but Lest easily seeked out Shu, who had taken a liking to laying on the loveseat instead.

"Wake up." Lest easily kicked over the loveseat, flipping it onto its side and knocking Shu to the ground.

 _Shu wasn't exactly asleep but was remembering things in his past. Even in his remembering the past moment he heard someone walk into his room which he later caught the scent of the person recognizing it as the Third Progenitor._

 _He wasn't exactly taken off guard when he was forced down on the floor and he laid there for a few more seconds, eyes closed before sitting up. He opened his eyes, running his fingers through blonde hair before looking at the Progenitor._

 _He stared at the smaller vampire for a while, a similar gloomy look in his eyes that matched Subaru's {{ ...I'm just gonna stop calling him Blade… }} and what his brothers all had in their eyes._

 _"What is it?…" The blond asked keeping his eyes on the other vampire_.

He scowled, seeing the same look on his face, closing his eyes briefly to get a grip on himself. Then, he flashed them open once more, crossing his arms while gazing down at him,"What's wrong with all of you? Rosalie / _sorry I can't stop the habit of calling him this /_ was acting weird, so I thought I'd ask you about it, well since he told me to. Now, look at all of you. What's going on?" The tone in his voice said firmly he didn't want any stalling, only the truth straight out.

 _"That?..." The blond mumbled before getting up off the floor. He leaned against the wall before continuing to speak, "The moon... affects us..differently than other vampires... We blame our father... Off topic though.. New moons are rather...troubling.." He stated with a frown and a sigh,_

 _"We're...weaker... quieter... calmer... We have no interest in the things we usually like... I tend to think of my past... I believe the others are doing the same... thinking of the gloomy and depressing parts... Getting lost in our own emotions and memories..." A faraway look appeared on his face as he stared at a wall, slowly gaining a much more gloomier look on his face remembering something_.

Having turned over the loveseat back onto its feet, he sat down on it, crossing his legs while listening to Shu's explanation, a worried look briefly passing his face before disappearing just as quickly.

"...I added you and your brothers to my faction simply because you were vampires that were wanderers. Most vampires these days stick to my faction, at least if you're in Europe. Your parents...must be quite the interesting folks. Perhaps you and your brothers are the sons of traitors? Or perhaps were your parents too nobles?" He snapped his fingers at himself, trying to think up of anything.

 _"Nobles. Me and Reiji's mother was from a British noble family. The triplets from a Japanese one and Subaru from a French one… Our mothers, from what I remember, never acted differently…" He said after snapping out of the trance he was in._

 _He shook his head briefly before continuing "They weren't traitors... and we weren't truly wandering around..."_

"Then would you care to stop talking so mysteriously, this isn't a mystery novel or anything. Tell me, what your parents exactly 'did' to have you and your brothers in this state, no home to go back to."

 _"They died. We had the same... condition even when they were alive..just to a lesser extent... We blame our father... He had the same thing as us but he was a noble... Our uncle had the same thing... He's dead though...or am I not answering the question right?... If I'm not then be more specific..."_

"I can see that there's something more to your parents. Perhaps..." He yawned slightly, leaning back in his seat, "Domestic abuse?"

 _"...Not to me and Reij compared to the others who had a much more mental and/or physical abuse..."_

"Ahh, I can understand now..." He was silent for a few moments, "Reminds me of that mansion I once burned down...a human man—no, pedophile more likely—with a mansion full of children he was free to abuse. It was quite satisfying to see him burn alive." Despite the subject they were talking about, he threw back his head and laugh, "Deserved what he got, bastard."

 _"...Mother made me study and study so I could live up to the family name.. She rarely let me have fun... She ignored Reiji...since he was younger than me... Reiji hired someone to kill her...it worked... I don't feel a bit sad by mother's death... I didn't really like her..."_

 _He stated blinking once before continuing, "Triplets had worse than us... Ayato had been physically and mentally abused..that's why he's a narcissist.. Their mother had a ...sexual relationship with Laito...then she dumped him for our uncle... Kanato had to see his mother and our uncle having sex... The triplets were rather nice and pleasant when we were children..."_

 _He took a deep breath noting how he was about to talk about Subaru, well only a little bit of him like he did with his and his other brothers' past._

 _"Subaru...was mentally and occasionally physically... I caught him after one of his breakdowns and when his mother was screaming at him... That was before I saw him...get hit with a vase..." His jaw clenched remembering it before he just shook his head, memories overcoming him as he left the room saying something_

 _"Ask Kanato for more information... I-I can't..."_

Lest sat there, listening intently to the stories he was being told about the brothers' childhood, then nodding as Shu left the room, looking visibly shaken. "This...is more trouble than I thought." Sighing deeply, he rubbed the back of his head, standing up and stretching.

Then, taking Shu's advice, he seeked out Kanato, wherever that bipolar yandere may be. It didn't take long for him to catch his scent, which was infused with that ashy smell that he always found peculiar but ignored it. Following it, he soon came upon two wide glass doors, the room on the other side looking like some kind of garden. Even though it was dark out, he could see clearly and made his way out.

Walking around lightly, the moonlight carved a path for him. Following Kanato's scent despite the mixed in aromas of plants from all around, he easily seeked out the vampire, who was sitting on a stone bench under a massive weeping willow staring off into nothingness.

"Kanato." Lest called out, calmly striding over, brushing back the pale side of his hair as it fell into his face.

 _The purple haired yandere was swinging his legs a bit back and forth as he stared at the sky quietly singing, "Are you going to Scarborough Fair: Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Remember me to one who lives..."_

 _He soon fell silent hearing someone call out to him, he turned his head and stared at the Progenitor, "Hello... Is there something you want?" He questioned with a tilt of his head a faint smile on his face_.

Placing a hand on his hip, he bowed his head forward as he heaved another sigh, exasperated but still persistent. Without stalling anything, he explained to Kanato about how Rosalie was asking, then having to had asked Shu about it, who then explained most things to him. He ended it with Shu telling him to come see Kanato, thus explaining why he was there in the garden.

"I'm going through a huge pain just trying to figure you guys out. Don't ask me why, just..." he gave a slight nod of his head, "Tell me what you can."

After a moment of silence, he then added—though in a very strained voice, "Please."

 _The smile disappeared before he stared at the sky silently before speaking, "I'm guessing you want more about Subaru-kun... Shu-kun already explained most of it... His mother killed our father... then from what I remember she killed herself in front of him.. Before that, he was called filthy and such... He thinks that himself.. We caught him saying that to himself once... He's probably thinking it now..." Purple eyes gained a depressed look in them, "We all are thinking that sort of thing...right now..."_

"I see..." The Third Progenitor looked weary, finally exhausted with the entire ordeal, "So...this is what's been happening these days? I was wondering why you brothers were more and more quiet."

Then, he focused his attention on the stuffed bear Kanato held, a strange look on his face, "...I always smell an insanely infuriating scent of ash from inside that thing. What's worse that it has the scent of you and your two other brothers, the ash I meant." He grinded his teeth slightly, then asked the question, "What...did you three do to your mother, at least with her body." He had pieced together everything easily.

 _Kanato turned his head and glared at the Progenitor hugging Teddy close and securely to his chest stating, "Mother's safe with me."_

"I see...even after everything she did to you?" He tilted his head curiously.

 _He only nodded his head once before murmuring things in the stuffed bear's ear_.

"Well..." He sighed, then standing up, tapping his heels on the ground a bit.

After thinking about for a few seconds, he towards his waist, pulling back his coat to reveal vial holder, taking one of the empty vials out. Slitting open his wrist, he held the vial up to the wound, allowing the blood to trickle within. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of his blood, hating the temptation to drink it himself. The higher ranked a Progenitor was, the more irresistible their blood became, even to the vampire itself that had it.

Corking the vial, he licked his wound, shuddering as the sweet, nectar-like taste traveled across his tongue. The wound healed quickly, becoming a pale scar, then nothing. He then pushed the vial of his blood into Kanato's hand, avoiding eye contact, "For putting you through something you didn't want to talk about." He explained, "My blood can heal your wounds faster than your normal rate, even if you drink human blood. This works strongly for you and your brothers since, well, you're tied to me by a blood contract already."

Shrugging, he tucked his coat back, lightly dusting his hands off a bit before leaving the garden, giving the bipolar vampire a single wave then disappearing.

 _Kanato only blinked gazing at the vial before rushing after the Progenitor, "Wait. If you want more information... Laito and Ayato are probably in their room... Reiji would be in the library or his room... Subaru would be wandering around... He'll be in his room sooner or later tonight...he always ends up in his room..."_

He smiled a little, "Aha, thank you..."Then, he stopped briefly, remember Shu.

Taking another vial, he once more slit his wrist, once more wincing at this aroma of his blood before the wound closed, then corking and handing the vial to Kanato, "Give this to Shu if you see him."

He then turned on his heels and left, interested in the brothers' story more and more. Following Kanato's information, he headed straight towards the room he remembered that Laito and Ayato had locked themselves in when they arrived in Japan, coming to a stop in front of a door. This time, feeling more polite, he knocked on it, then crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

 _Kanato slowly nodded his head before heading to Shu's room to set the vial on the bedside dresser._

 _A few seconds later, the door opened and a messy red haired vampire with green eyes and slitted pupils came into view. Ayato stared before moving to the side letting the Progenitor, "What do you want?..." He questioned grouchy a bit as he soon moved to his bed laying down on his tired_.

"I'm really getting tired of this..." Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms before explaining the situation once more, constantly sighing as he did.

"Kanato said that you'd have more information if I came and ask you...do you mind?"

 _"Information? ...'Bout what?..." Ayato mumbled staring at the Progenitor rubbing his eyes briefly, "And tell me exactly what you want...I don't feel like talking much..." He yawned at the end blinking tiredly_.

"Whatever happened in your pasts—all of you, what had happened in the past, your childhood, everything."

 _He stared at the vampire blankly, "I don't pay much attention to Reiji and Shu's life... and I try and avoid Subaru's... I'll just talk about me, Laito's and Kanato's from my side of the story. How's that?"_

"Do enlighten me." He slowly slid to the floor, closing his eyes as he listened.

 _"Our bitch of a mother was Cordelia...apparently daughter of demon." Here he rolled his eyes "But she's a vampire...weird genes...but whatever. Laito was born first on one day, then Kanato on the next and I ended up last on the third day."_

 _"Hmm... The bitch called the crybaby her little songbird since he always sang to her. The bear he got was a gift that he got from her. Laito..." Here he coughs a bit, "From the few times I've seen him with the bitch, it was all touching... Disgusting really.. It was annoying when her attention was set on me..."_

 _He stares at a wall lost in his memories, "She'd make me study and shit like Shu's mother made him... She wanted to make me the best. Number 1."_

 _He shook his head a bit, "She pushed me into a lake once...almost drowned but someone saved me.,. Dunno who... Later on we kinda came up with a plan on killing them."_

 _"It worked. I stabbed her through the stomach, drank her blood and watched her run away as fast as she could...which wasn't really fast. She went to Laito who was playing the piano then he pushed her off the balcony to the ground. Kanato burned the body...I don't know what he did after that."_

 _"Mon dieu, votre mère est tout à fait le diable. Chienne eu ce qu'elle méritait."_ Lest growled, then snapping out of his daze, surprised at what he had said.

Never had he spoken so ill of someone, especially if he didn't know who they were. He turned his head away, a soft voice now, "Your mother's ashes... Kanato keeps it in his bear." He wasn't sure if he should've told him it, but it couldn't be taken back.

 _He stared at the Progenitor wide eyed, "Wait...Kanato has that Bitch's ashes in that damn bear?!" His eyes flash angrily, "I'll deal with that tomorrow..."_

The next moment, he was at Ayato's side, for no good reason. His eyes blazed with pure anger, a thing that hadn't happened in a long time. In a voice unlike his own, he gripped Ayato by the neck, pinning him to the wall the next millisecond, a hiss escaping from his lips, "Don't you dare go bother Kanato tomorrow about that issue of his bear. Don't fucking prolong the suffering for both of you. _Maudissent vous_ if you make another rash move. I have no right in this business, but I can understand the tragedy you went through but that gives you no right to meddle with what your brother has done and kept until now. Several thousand years, several FUCKING eons, he has kept that bear and there's been no problems. Don't you dare go causing any trouble now." His voice, usually so calm and smooth was choked with growls and uneven tones, his grip on Ayato's throat becoming tighter.

Then, just as suddenly, he broke out of his daze, letting go of Ayato, "What...?" He took a step back, confused with his usual scowl back on his face.

 _The entire time through his tantrum Ayato could only stare wide eyed completely forgetting about the hand around his throat until it left. He took deep breaths before glaring faintly, "He's my brother. I'm perfectly allowed to do that. Wait 'til Laito knows. That'll be an interesting conversation that you won't hear." He hissed before leaving his room slamming the door behind him heading to Shu's room since he could sleep in older male's bedroom if he asked nice enough_.

Lest only stood and watch as the other left the room, then sinking to the ground, staring at it for a long time.

Then, he quickly stood up, looking around the room. Spotting a mirror, he quickly dashed towards it, then looked back at the door, unlocked. Running over to it, he calmly locked it before turning off the lights as well in the room. Taking a deep breath, he approached the mirror once more, then lightly took off his coat, revealing the white, ruffled dress shirt he wore underneath. Making a _tsk_ sound, he unbuttoned it, then pulled it down to reveal his back. Turning around so the mirror would reflect it, he gave a growl as he saw what was reflected back.

On his back, as every Progenitor from the fifth rank and up had, there was a mark on their back, looking as if it were melded into his skin. Now that the room was dark, the mark was noteably glowing, though only faintly."Tch, I wonder if Krul can feel it too...or was it just because of me?" Scowling, he reached behind with a hand to touch the mark, feeling the rough edges of the scarred tissues on his back.

 _Suddenly the door opened and walked in a fedora wearing vampire with red straight hair "Ayat—..." Laito froze mid-word seeing the Progenitor's back before looking away. He backed out of the room, closing the door before heading straight to Kanato's room._

Feeling his back, he gritted his teeth, having fallen to the ground in frustration. Then, when the door opened despite having it locked, he hissed, turning away too late, Laito having seen everything. The only thing he did was quickly looking away before leaving, Lest heaved an angry sigh, _"Quelqu'un doit être réduit au silence, il semble..."_

Hastily, he pulled up his dress shirt again, buttoning it within seconds before sliding his coat back on, adjusting his clothing before rushing out of the room. Catching Laito's lingering scent, he ran after it, moments later arriving in, surprisingly, Kanato's room. Without a moment to spare, he threw open the door, hearing something crack. His eyes found Laito immediately, stalking towards him quickly.

 _The perverted vampire jumped a bit at the arrival of the Progenitor but he silently knew the other would follow him because of what he had seen. "Hello~" He smiled purring faintly, trying to keep up appearances._

 _"L'as-tu vu?"_ He hissed darkly, cornering him against the wall with his fists clenched, the usual calm look on his face gone.

 _"A-Ah..._ Desolé _... I didn't mean to..." The usually loud vampire said quietly inching away as much as he could; green eyes darting around to try and find an escape route_.

Luckily, there was no one in the room besides them. Grabbing Laito by the wrist, he pinned it against the wall, his other hand holding the other wrist, his strength overpowering the other vampire. "You didn't mean to? You have any idea what you just saw?"

 _"N-No...Not one bit..." His voice becoming quieter until it was barely above a whisper_.

He gritted his teeth, "Have you heard of God? He who Made Everything?"

 _"I'm pretty sure he isn't real..." He said wanting Kanato to come back to his room now._

"I don't either, but unfortunately, the mark on my back says otherwise—or at least the council has come to believe." He grimaced, then asked with a strained voice, "Do you have...any family members that is...associated with any...divine beings? Much more powerful than even us vampires...?"

 _"..Mother was the daughter of a Demon Lord..." Laito offered weakly_.

He flinched, eyes narrowing,"That...explains it." Again, he _tsk_ ed, then released Laito, though he kept a close watch on him, "You're one lucky bastard."

 _He grinned a bit before lightly nudging the Progenitor's side "Me, Ayato-kun and Kanato-kun are lucky ones but I wouldn't consider ourselves bastards~"_

"If you tell anyone, even your own brothers, about what you just saw...I don't care if I break the bond, I will silence you for good, as well as those you told." He jabbed a finger into the other's chest when he was poked in the side.

 _"H-Hai...U-Uh.. I'm going to go find Kanato-kun... Bye!" He fled the room quickly trying to find the purple haired yandere_.

He growled as the other left, then kicked at the wall angrily, creating a hole easily without meaning to. "Damn it all..." Turning quickly to leave the room, he slammed the door shut behind him, breaking it off one of its hinges.

 _Reiji had been walking by to inform Kanato something but stopped mid-step seeing the Progenitor. "Is everything alright?..."_

He practically hissed at the other, not at all like himself, "I swear if you hear anything, _anything_ from Laito, both you and him are dead!" With that, he stalked away.

 _Reiji could only stare and watch the other leave before heading back to his room_.

Quickly making it back to his room, he kicked it open, then kicking it shut behind him. Heading straight to the bed, he threw himself down, trying to calm his boiling anger that was fed by anxiety and worry. Taking deep breaths, he tried forcing himself to sleep to calm down.

 _Subaru stood in front of the munchkin's bedroom door for a few seconds before knocking on it quietly_.

"Unless you want me to personally decapitate you or chain you in the sun deprived of blood, leave my presence!" He shouted at the door, refusing to get up.

 _Subaru took a deep breath before opening the door, walking in the room and closed it behind him. He walked over and sat on the munchkin's bed before pulling the small vampire into a hug. His fingers running through the mini-vampire's hair to sooth the other vampire before deciding to sing him a song since his mother and Shu, occasionally, use to sing to him when he was in one of his moods._

 **o~.~.~o**

 _Nani mo nai basho ni saita mono o,_

 _ **If this thing that's blossomed within my empty heart**_

 _Tsunda nara ano hi ni sasageyou_

 _ **Was plucked, I would sacrifice everything on that day**_

 _Kotoba o erabazu kesenai kizu o_

 _ **Without choosing the words, these scars I can't erase**_

 _Ima, tsutaeraretara_

 _ **Now, if I could convey them to you…**_

 _Mawaru kisetsu no naka, nijimu yuuhi ni,_

 _ **Within the changing seasons, with the blurring setting sun,**_

 _Dokoka omoikaesu, kurutta hibi_

 _ **Somehow, my feelings return to those chaotic days**_

 _Toiki ni majitta sabita nioi_

 _ **The rusted fragrance intermingled with a sigh,**_

 _Um… Eien ni kaoreba…_

 _ **Umm… If that scent would would last forever…**_

 _Hanarebanare ni naru no ga, kowakute_

 _ **I'm terrified that it'll be dispersed**_

 _Itsumo katte ni ato o nokoshiteta ne_

 _ **But there is always some trace left behind of its own accord**_

 _Me no ura no kage dake―――…_

 _ **Just a shadow behind my eyes―――…**_

 _"…kesenakute"_

"… _ **It cannot be erased"**_

 _Itoshiki Pain_

 _ **This sweet pain**_

 _Hitori janai kara_

 _ **Because we're not alone**_

 _Hitori janai toiu nara_

 _ **If this is what is meant by "not alone"**_

 _Tsuki no hikari ga futari o wakatsu mae ni_

 _ **Before the moonlight divides the two of us,**_

 _Uso o hitotsu, okure_

 _ **Just give me a single lie**_

 _Sotto dakishimeta kowarekake no You(Are)Gone_

 _ **I gently held you close, nearly broken, you are gone**_

 _Omoi ga chiru mae ni―――…_

 _ **Before the rose of these feelings falls―――…**_

 _Tomaru tokei no hari akai kanata ni,_

 _ **Beyond the red, the stopped hands of the clock**_

 _Itsumo furue nagara kakushita mono_

 _ **Were always trembling, something hidden behind your eyes**_

 _Bunan ni mebaeta tsumi no ishiki_

 _ **Sprouted free from fault, yet the awareness of sin**_

 _Umm… hitsuzen toiu nara_

 _ **Umm… If that's what you'd call 'inevitable'…**_

 _Mune o shimetsukerareru to, toonoku_

 _ **Wrenching at my heart as we grew more distant,**_

 _Itsumo_ _hisshi ni_ _kimi o motometeita_

 _ **I was always frantically yearning for you**_

 _Kakiageta maegami―――…_

 _ **As I brushed up your bangs―――…**_

 _"…soba ni ite kure"_

"… _ **Stay by my side"**_

 _Itoshiki Pain_

 _ **This sweet pain**_

 _Dareka janai kara,_

 _ **Because it's not just anyone,**_

 _Dareka janai to shinjite_

 _ **I believe it's not just anyone**_

 _Gin no kusabi ga kodou o tomeru mae ni_

 _ **Before this silver blade stops our beating hearts**_

 _Ai o hitotsu, okure_

 _ **Just give me a single love**_

 _Mou, nakanai de aimai demo Goes On_

 _ **Don't cry anymore… Although it's unclear, this goes on**_

 _Negai ga saku youni―――…_

 _ **This wish that blooms like a rose―――…**_

 _"Dare ni mo aisareta koto ga nai_

" _ **I've never been loved by anyone**_

 _Aisareta kioku mo nai_

 _ **And I have no memory of ever being loved**_

 _Jibun ga jibun de irareru no wa, nanika o kowashiteru toki dake_

 _ **I could exist by myself only when something is broken**_

 _Demo, omae to deatte, sukoshi dake_

 _ **But then I met you, and just a little,**_

 _Wakattanda._

 _ **I understood.**_

 _Moshikashitara, mitsukerareru kamoshiranai_

 _ **Perhaps, I may have been found**_

 _Sonna awai yokan o_

 _ **Because you conveyed such**_

 _Kanjisasete kureta kara_

 _ **Fleeting premonitions to me**_

 _Sonna onna wa, omae dake dakara───…"_

 _ **Because you are the only woman like that───…"**_

 _"…ORE to eien ni ikite kure…"_

"… _ **Live with me forever…"**_

 _Itoshiki Pain_

 _ **This sweet pain**_

 _Hitori janai kara_

 _ **Because we're not alone**_

 _Hitori janai toiu nara_

 _ **If this is what is meant by "not alone"**_

 _Tsuki no hikari ga futari o wakatsu mae ni_

 _ **Before the moonlight divides the two of us,**_

 _Uso o hitotsu, okure_

 _ **Just give me a single lie**_

 _Itoshiki Pain_

 _ **This sweet pain**_

 _Hitori janai kara_

 _ **Because we're not alone**_

 _Hitori janai toiu nara_

 _ **If this is what is meant by "not alone"**_

 _Tsuki no hikari ga futari o wakatsu mae ni_

 _ **Before the moonlight divides the two of us,**_

 _Uso o hitotsu, okure_

 _ **Just give me a single lie**_

 _Sotto dakishimeta kowarekake no You(Are)Gone_

 _ **I gently held you close, nearly broken, you are gone**_

 _Omoi ga chiru mae ni―――…_

 _ **Before the rose of these feelings falls―――…**_

 _Nani mo nai basho ni saita mono wa,_

 _ **This thing that's blossomed within my empty heart,**_

 _Kimi no tame, itsudemo omotteta_

 _ **For your sake, I've always been thinking of you**_

 _Kotoba o erabazu kesenai kizu wa_

 _ **Without choosing the words, these scars I can't erase**_

 _Ima, kiete, hitotsu ni_

 _ **Now, they're disappearing as one**_

 **o~.~.~o**

 _The entire time he sang, he gently rubbed the munchkin's back and ran his fingers through the munchkins hair to calm and sooth him._

He hissed and growled when the person came in, not bothering to look at who it was, he was too blinded by his thoughts to recognize the scent, _"Putain de merde, je t'ai dit de ne pas venir! As-tu un désir de mort? SORS!"_ Yelling the last part, he got up to lash at the person.

Suddenly, the person had pulled him into a hug, keeping a tight but gentle embrace around him, _"Qui la bais...?"_ Before he could do anything else, the person started to sing to him gently, a comforting hand brushing his hair.

 _"Lâcher! Lâcher lâcher lâcher lâcher lâcher!"_ He screamed, though he made no moves to struggle, just screaming.

However, Rosalie kept hugging him tighter, continuing his singing, _"Mon dieu, s'il te plait, ne m'embrasse pas..."_ Without realizing it, tears started dripping from his eyes, the mark meaning that important to him just when someone had seen it, not to mention the entire ordeal with the brothers' backstory.

The other just kept continuing to sing, ignoring his pleas, keeping a firm hug around him, _"Pourquoi est-ce que tu tente...?"_ He trembled as he weakly gripped at the arms that embraced him.

 _He didn't let go of the munchkin when he started screaming at him but held him closer continuing his song. When the cute lil vampire started crying, his movements increased to try and sooth the vampire more._

 _When his song came to an end, he continued his movements for a few seconds before humming the lyrics. He pulled the small munchkin away a bit licking the tears away quickly and gently before lightly and briefly kissing the munchkin's face; his humming growing louder_.

Eventually, he stopped struggling, falling limp in his arms, quiet for once, only silent tears streaming down.

When Rosalie had proceeded to lick his tears away, he only winced ever so slightly, but slowly ceased his crying afterwards. Then, the idiot started humming, still embracing him lightly, a kiss then on his cheeks. "Idiot..."

Lest started to calm down again, going as far as closing his eyes to listen to Rosalie's humming in peace.

 _"Yeah I'm an idiot..." He mumbled letting the munchkin call him that before continuing his humming. After a few minutes of humming he soon stopped. His movements didn't stop as he nuzzled the lil vamp shota's neck_.

Having calmed down, he grudgingly held a hand up to reach behind him, setting it against Rosalie's face. Feeling the cold yet warm touch of his skin, he breathed a sigh of content.

"You shouldn't have seen me in this condition."

 _"So?... Better me than someone else..." He murmured nuzzling against the munchkin's hand_.

"Ahaha...your brother saw something worse though, Laito that—! Damn him." He clenched his fist, remembering what had happened earlier.

 _"...He is the gossip of the family..." He absentmindedly comments before rubbing his cheek against the munchkins' gently, "It won't be long until the rest of the family knows...Laito won't tell willingly of course..."_

He was quiet for a moment, a look of deep thought on his face. Then, he seemed to come to a decision, easily freeing himself from Rosalie's hold, "I lied...I'm not that willing to kill him for such a petty thing. As long as it's only your brothers...but if the entire faction comes to know about it, it'll be bad. So...I'm taking a huge risk here." He ducked away, looking angry, but the tiniest hint of worry was in his eyes as well.

 _"Don't worry... Laito would end up telling Shu since he's the oldest, then Reiji since he would not want to be behind on things. Reiji wouldn't tell anyone. Shu's too lazy to even get up at times... Then Kanato and Ayato would force it out of Laito sooner or later and I'd just demand it before I break Ayato's iron maiden... again.." He finished with a sigh kissing the munchkin's forehead holding the mini-vampire close_.

He sighed, then jolted at the kiss. A feeling of embarrassment came over him, "Don't do that!" He snapped, his arrogance and usual attitude coming back.

"Tch—get your brothers, might as well show you all, and the fact that you're all bounded to me by a blood contract gives you more the right to see."

 _"Or let us one by one find out using Laito..." He muttered smirking faintly when he saw the brief embarrassment on the munchkin's face before pressing a kiss on the lil vampire's cheek just to tease him a bit as he smiled faintly_.

"I could care less how you found out now, but if I hear even one little whisper of rumor going on about it, I'll be forced to play my hand." He let the threat hang there, then freeing himself from Rosalie's embrace, walking over to the window and leaning against it.

 _He huffed a bit but watched the munchkin for a bit before asking "Planning on jumping?.."_

"Not really, not in the mood to go anywhere tonight." Sighing, he crawled up onto the window sill, sitting on it while looking out, "Tell me, Rose, what do you think of God?"

 _"Not real... Crosses and all that holy stuff didn't affect me and my brothers..." He said slowly watching the munchkin closer_.

"Then what do you think of me? Like, how do YOU suspect I came to be?" Raising an eyebrow, he turned back to gaze at the other.

 _"I dunno... " He mumbled briefly looking to the side_.

"You've must have questioned it at one point." He raised an eyebrow.

 _"Not really..." He rubbed the back of his neck_.

"I see..." He was quiet, "Then was it strange of me to be curious about _your_ past?"

 _"No... Not really... If this was a day other than a new moon… I wouldn't be answering questions about my past... The same goes for the others..."_

"Then I suppose I'm lucky. Nor would I be put into this situation if _someone_ had just told me straight out what had happened."

 _"I rather not discuss it... Best option to get someone else to talk about it..."_

"Stop running away from it and tell me." Lest spoke firmly, turning to gaze back at him, "That's an order."

 _"What am I suppose to tell you of my past? My mother and father were siblings. That man raped my mother and I was born from that! What else you want to fucking know?!" He hissed angrily, feeling cornered_.

"For you to trust me perhaps, what do you think I'll do if I know? Mock you? Diss you? _Abandon_ you?" His tone was calm but cold, deadly serious.

 _"Wouldn't surprise me I'm just a filthy vampire." He stated before he got up and left the munchkin's room_.

As the other left, Lest froze, but then sighed and gave up, his crimson eyes gazing out, _"Mon dieu..."_ Sighing, he decided to just call it a night for today, exhausted by the brothers' drama.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Hmm?" Lest jolted awake, looking around him.

Realizing he was still perched upon the window sill the entire night, he dropped back down into the room, stretching a bit. Then, the thoughts about last night came back to him, a rather irritated feeling forming with him.

"Those damn brothers...!" He clenched his fist, walking out of the room in a brisk pace.

 _A fedora-wearing vampire was walking through the hallways, his eyes scanning the area for a maid to molest and such with a sly smirk on his face. When his eyes landed on the midget, he froze and stared at the vampire. He slowly backed away before trying to get away before the Progenitor noticed him_.

Muttering to himself in French, he stalked his way around, deep in his thoughts. The only thing that snapped him out of his daze was the sudden sound of someone's footsteps quickly walking...away. At this, his head snapped up, seeing Laito, who he would've passed by unnoticed had he not tried to get away.

Lest paused for a moment, seeing him backing away, then took a deep breath, "Laito, come here please." His tone was calm, though his eyes said otherwise.

 _Laito completely froze before slowly and very hesitantly walking towards the little Progenitor as he forced his usual perverted smirk on his face, "Hai~"_

"I was wondering, do you mind taking a walk with me? Shall we say, above ground later this afternoon?" He looked his usual self, as if he were just simply inviting the other for a peaceful stroll.

 _"Ah... Of course but if you are planning on making me fight... I'm not like Subaru-kun in terms of fighting... And if this is about yesterday I haven't said anything about it. I swear." He spoke quickly_.

"Whatever are you talking about?" He walked over to where Laito was, lightly patting him on the arm, "I hope you'll come. Afternoon, remember." And with that, he disappeared down the hall.

 _He stared at where the Progenitor left and questioned out loud to himself, "Am I royally fucked?..."_

Lest heard the last remark and chuckled to himself, his footsteps feeling light as he wandered around the castle once more as usual.

 _Suddenly a purple-haired shota with a Teddy bear ran by Lest with a red headed vampire chasing at him yelling at the shota, "Kanato! Get your ass back here before I rip that damn bear apart!"_

 _Hearing that, the vampire wailed picking up his pace, "You'll hurt Teddy even if I did stop!"_

 _"Pas même un moment de paix..."_ Lest grumbled to himself, turning around quickly as they ran past him.

Standing still for a moment, he considered whether or not chasing after them before remembering about yesterday. "Ayato you _enfoiré!"_ He dashed after them.

 _Ayato had glanced over briefly at who yelled at before his eyes widened and he ran faster. "FUCK KANATO RUN! MOVE YOUR ASS!" He yelled at the purple-haired vampire that he was passing._

 _Kanato blinked with his little brother passed him and looked behind him before he ran faster freaked out beyond belief , "Ayato!"_

 _Ayato growled and grabbed his brothers hand before dragging him as he ran straight into Reiji, who stumbled and fell on his ass on the ground._

 _Reiji groaned and got up and glared at Kanato and Ayato when he saw them running away before running after them._

 _Two of the three triplets freaked seeing the pissed off Reiji and ran straight to Shu's room. When they got there, they opened the door quickly, ran inside, slamming the door shut behind them causing a blond and white haired vampire wake up._

Lest chased after Ayato as he screamed, dragging Kanato with him, altogether then colliding with a few other of his brothers along the way. The Third Progenitor faltered to a momentary stop as he saw the chaos, then remembering his kindling rage and started up the chase once more.

As they ran, there were surprised shouts and screams from the servants within Krul's castle, a few lower-ranked nobles dwelling within Krul's castle peeking out with interest before going back to whatever they were doing.

 _"Vous God forsaken frères, revenir ici!"_ The chase continued until he came upon a door that had swung shut just as quickly on him, the majority of the brothers' smell mixed in leading into the room.

Taking a deep breath, he kicked the door open, glaring at all the brothers with rage, a dangerous aura emitting off of him, _"Bonjour, petits enfants."_

 _Ayato and Kanato were clinging to Shu and Subaru, to their complete amusement and annoyance, before yelping and hiding behind the oldest and youngest brother._

 _Reiji pushed up his glasses as he glared at his two younger brothers before stalking over and pinching Kanato and Ayato's ear tightly causing them to whimper in pain and Shu and Subaru's amusement to go up._

 _Shu and Subaru were previously asleep by each other cuz of sibling bonding and the new moon and out of habit and the new moon. So they were surprised that Reiji, Kanato, and Ayato came barging in not asking about their current position. Their surprise went up when the Progenitor walked it._

 _Subaru only winced and hid his face against Shu's pillow groaning quiet refusing to do anything_.

He could only glare at them, too angry or pissed off to speak, his eyes seeking around the room, taking in the situation.

They were all acting like a bunch of idiots, whimpering when he hadn't done anything yet, only being close to break down in a rage, which hadn't happened in several eons. But these brothers, they were an entirely different story. It was amazing how they managed to get under his skin, though letting them see the mark on his back was partially his fault. Then again, this entire thing was his fault for adding the brothers into his faction in the first place, but even now, he had no regrets about it.

Finally, through gritted teeth, he hissed, "Where is Laito?"

 _That question just caused the brothers to blink and the two of the three triplets there started whispering to each other. Subaru and Shu just shrugged since they haven't seen the perverted fedora wearing vampire. Reiji was the one who answered after a few seconds of silence, "He was with one of Krul's maids...and judging the look on his face, I advise not to go now."_

An insanely dangerous look overcame his face, then reverted back to a calm look as he spoke gently, "I suppose we'll just have to wait here, no? Reiji, would you please go fetch him later when you suppose he's ahh~ done with whatever he's doing?" He smiled a cold smile, "In the meantime, I will go tend to a few...'duties.' "

Turning to leave, he stopped at the door, gazing back at all of them, "Oh yes, also, if I come back later and see any of you absent, I will no longer hesitate to chain you to a post outside in the sun, take away those little badges you have on your shoulder that protects us vampires from the sun, and leave you there for a month or so, fair enough?" Smiling a bit more brightly, he then sauntered out of the room.

 _Ayato and Kanato groaned while Shu laid back down and went to sleep as Subaru just joined his brother asleep. Reiji ignored his brothers muttering about idiots but nodded his head understanding Lest_.

Stepping out, he was displeased to immediately come face to face with Ferid. The Seventh Progenitor was smirking widely, an interested look on his face, "Hmm~? What's all this fuss, M'Lord?"

"None of you business, you damn _putain!"_ Though he looked calm, even his tone, his words were not.

The other merely chuckled, obviously amused by his distress, "That's not very polite of you, M'Lord! I was just asking you what was wrong, nothing more!"

Lest cheerfully answered back, _"Remarquez tes affaires, fils de pute, et permettez-moi de faire ce que je dois faire."_

"Oho~ This must be very bad~! But I could care less, whatever brings fault onto your own faction is none of my business!" Laughing, he turned away, then paused and looked back, "But if it interferes with Krul's plan, I'll know and tattle-tale on you~!" With that dark threat, he left.

Lest angrily growled after him, despising the Seventh Progenitor more and more. Deciding to calm down for a bit, he walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

 _The fedora wearing vampire came out of a room looking very very VERY pleased and a wide smirk on his face. He removed his fedora to fix his hair a bit before putting it back on. He straightened his clothes a bit before walking down a hallway humming a bit to himself_.

Resorting to stalking in the hallway, by chance he caught sight of Laito, that bastard.

Clearing his throat loudly, he walked after Laito, speaking in a cool voice,"Laito, can you come with me for a moment?"

 _Laito's pleased and wide smirk disappeared when he heard the Progenitor and froze turning his head to look at him. He quickly put up a cheerful wide smile, "Sure~"_

"That's wonderful." Smiling in return, he turned on his heels, walking back the way he came, leading him back to the room where all the brothers were at.

Once they were at the door, he turned around to seize Laito by his arm, still keeping his smile, "In you go." Kicking open the door again, he practically tossed Laito into the room.

 _Laito had yelped and fell on top of Subaru who had automatically woke up and kicked the perverted vampire off him and into the bathroom growling before he shifted onto his side, absentmindedly snuggling against Shu going back to sleep._

 _Shu blinked seeing his youngest brother do that before shrugging and gently petted the white haired as he closed his eyes._

 _Reiji, Kanato, and Ayato stared at Shu and Subaru silently wondering what the fuck was going on while Laito groaned a bit in the bathroom_.

"Laito, get up." He snapped, losing his cheerful smile, then gazing at all of them with a serious look.

"May I question all of you, altogether, to explain to me _everything_ about your parents? Who exactly are they, and what exactly did they do? This is a question that I need answered, and—as for now—only you bastards can answer it."

 _Laito stumbled out of the bathroom and into a chair wincing a bit while Reiji spoke, "Me and Shu, our mother was Beatrix, a British vampire noble. The triplets, Laito, Kanato, and Ayato, their mother is Cordelia, daughter of a Demon Lord. Subaru's mother is from a French noble family."_

 _Shu spoke up lazily after Reiji, "Our mothers did nothing when they married to our father. Just the typical mansion wife and for Ayato and me to makes us the best or head of the family. Our father was a Japanese noble of high standing...even in the human's world. He was a politician. We had no loyalties other than our family and that's it."_

He cocked his head to the side, then gazed at the triplets, "Then why is it that these three's childhood was so..." He couldn't say the word, but hopefully they understood.

"And Subaru too. Is there anymore...insight, about your father?"He tapped his foot impatiently, looking stressed.

 _Subaru didn't say anything due to him being comfortably asleep against Shu who answered, "We don't like our father. Our father had a brother, who's dead. We took care of him,.." His blue eyes flickered over to the triplets, "They had fun messing with him."_

"I...see..." He gazed exasperatedly around at all of them, then sat down on the ground, tired out even though he had just woken up.

"Just...what are you?" He mumbled, the question directed at all of them.

 _"Vampires of course." Ayato scoffed rolling his green eyes while Laito spoke up, "We may not have the signature red eyes like Subaru-kun but we are vampires~"_

"That may be true. But that does not explain the aura I've been fee—" He stopped here, realizing that it would be better if he didn't tell them about _it._

Turning to Laito, he glared at him,"Ever heard of knocking, you womanizer?"

 _Laito smirked widely and pervertedly as he purred in a seductive tone, "I've knocked up plenty—" Before he could continue his sentence, Subaru had woken up and kicked the pervert back into the bathroom sneering, "Perverted bastard..."_

 _It wasn't long before Subaru clung to his older brother like a child and pressed his face against Shu's neck going back to sleep. Shu merely rolled his eyes, running his fingers through white fluffy hair, "Always like this after a new moon... Adorable..."_

 _"Yeah..." Kanato mumbled moving closer to look at Subaru, "Not fair he comes to you constantly Shu-kun..."_

 _"That's because he likes me more." Shu stated matter-of-factly as Reiji asked the Progenitor, "Aura? What do you mean? I would prefer if you didn't avoid the question."_

"Heh, you brothers have avoided _my_ question of why you act like this for several _eons._ If you want me to answer the question, I suppose you'll just have to wait a good bit amount yourself." He sneered in an arrogant tone.

Then, just like most of the others, he focused his attention on Subaru, a confused look in his eyes though he remained an expressionless look, "I find it hard to believe—even with proof right in front of me—that Subaru is capable of such actions." He then gave a small grin.

"At least now I have something to tease him endlessly about." Chuckling at the thought, he relaxed momentarily, rubbing his back slightly as a small throb went through it. Well, a small throb to him, to humans it would've felt like several daggers being struck into their backs.

"You brothers are a peculiar bunch..."

 _"Subaru is like this every time a new moon passes...unbearably and adorably clingy. I'm not complaining. I like being his favorite brother..." Shu stated before smirking faintly looking at the lil vampire, "If he had the chance, he'd do this to you too."_

 _Ayato stretched before plopping himself on a chair, "Me and Laito do it already. It's fun teasing that tsundere."_

 _Laito pops his head out of the bathroom stating with a purr, "A very cute blush that makes me want to sink my fangs in that pale neck of his~"_

 _Automatically all the brothers, bar Subaru, glared at pervert while stating "Pervert/How crude/Disgusting/Not cool!"_

"You guys can stand each other, but whenever any of you harasses others in my factions, it bothers me to no end. Is there no way you guys can restrain yourself?" Crossing his arms, he gave a slight huff.

"What makes it that Subaru is so special among all of you? I've been watching all of you closely since you were added into my faction, and it's always been Subaru, why?"

 _"No restraint." Ayato said with a smirk as Reiji stated, "I try and restrain them."_

 _Laito purred faint smirking widely, "He's our precious and adorable tsundere brother~ He needs our precious attention~"_

 _"He doesn't want yours." Kanato, Ayato, Shu and Reiji stated in sync staring at the perverted one in annoyance_

"...Honestly you _could_ try harder, Reiji."He gave the other a cross look.

Then he calmed down once more, still gazing at Subaru with an interested look, "Attention, hmm? What a strange thing..."

Scowling at Laito being scolded by his other brothers, he too opened his mouth to scold the other. However, he was stopped by the sudden appearance of Ferid.

Bursting into the room unannounced, Ferid had an excited yet urgent look on his face, completely missing the fact that the brothers were present. "M'Lord! Her Majesty's in a pinch right now! Her God's mark started paining her a bit, but seemed much more severe than the usual pain! Of course since I am only the Seventh Progenitor, I don't possess it but it seems to be radiating power, do you know why, M'Lo—" He then stopped, realizing that Lest wasn't alone.

"Ahh~ I shouldn't have said anythiiing..." Chuckling nervously, he slowly backed out of the room, closing it quietly behind him.

 _When Ferid left, the twins quickly blocked the exit with a smirk on their faces and a glint in their eyes, "God's mark huh..,"_

 _Reiji casually sat down in a chair, pushing up his glasses as he stared intently at the progenitor, "Please do explain. I believe we are rather curious."_

 _Laito shifted a bit on his feet before leaning against a wall looking like he knew nothing while Shu stared lazily at the Progenitor with a hint of curiosity_.

 _"...Ce salaud! Je ferai en sorte qu'il sera taire pour de bon après ça!"_ He hissed, finally snapping out of his daze.

Gazing warily at the brothers, he growled at the twins blocking the door, "Move. I am going to tear that Seventh Progenitor apart and feed him to the birds. Or I'll send it straight to the humans for research, I could care less what happens to him now!"

Taking a step forward, he clenched his fists together, taking rapid breaths to calm himself down.

 _Ayato and Kanato glanced at each other before glancing at Laito, Reiji and Shu. Reiji nodded which made the two smirk widely and move out of the way with Kanato saying creepily, "Ne~ Break him for me~" Ayato popped in with his own comment, "He's annoying. We don't really like him."_

Surprised by their cooperation, he quickly fueled his rage back up, first trying to keep his cool by opening the door and closing it behind him lightly. In less than a second he was gone from the room.

It only took him a few minutes before he returned with the Seventh Progenitor, Ferid following him obediently while Lest was holding one of his arms, having torn it off out of quick anger. Blood trailed after their wake as they reentered the room.

"Ahaha, that really hurt, M'Lord~ And how did you track me down so fast?" Ferid winced slightly, holding a hand to the open wound.

Lest ignored him, forcing him into the room, locking the door behind him. "Laito, kneel down next to the Seventh Progenitor, _now."_

 _Laito whimpered faintly as he obeyed the mini-vampire and knelt beside Ferid, his eyes planted firmly on the ground quiet and submissive. His brothers, bar Subaru, could only raise an eyebrow(s) in curiosity and/or confusion as their gaze flickered from their Progenitor, to the Seventh, to their brother continuously_.

Seeing the perverted vampire for once backing down and obeying him, he gave a short laugh, then commanded him, "Now, Laito, why don't you tell your brothers what you saw, hmm? There's no use hiding it since this _idiot_ of a progenitor mouthed off!" Ferid could only smile cheerfully, waving at the others in the room.

"M'Lord, may I have my arm back? I'm starting to feel light-headed from all this blood loss~" Indeed, the pool of blood around him was slowly growing larger, though he tried in vain to hold the wound close with his other hand.

"No." Lest answered simply, tapping his foot impatiently at Laito.

 _"A-Ah... G-God's mark… It was glowing a bit on his back and looked a bit like a scar..." The perverted vampire said keeping his planted on the ground not looking at his brothers, who were watching him with narrowed eyes_.

"Be a little more detailed please, or have you honestly forgotten what I told you while threatening your life about it~?" Lest had a cheerful smile on, but it didn't look friendly, even Ferid shivered at it.

"Now now, it's better if you tell the truth about everything! His Majesty can be quite terrifying when he's angry~!" Ferid tried to keep the mood light, only to have Lest threatened to rip off the fingers on the arm he held captive.

 _"The only thing I remember is you asking questions about our family! I told you about me, Ayato-kun and Kanato-kun's mother about being the daughter of a Demon Lord. And-And you said something about how the council thinks that God was real or something like that! Honest!" Laito whimpered out, looking up at Lest with wide green eyes completely feeling like a child on the verge of bawling_.

"My my, what's this, M'Lord? You told him about God's mark? How would the council react to this~?" Ferid chuckled darkly, obviously now having more dirt on those who were higher rank than him to blackmail.

"Quiet, Seventh Progenitor. You yourself weren't supposed to know about this! In fact, you're in as much trouble as I am now, along with Krul. You were to report to the council when Krul had told you, and yet you didn't, so quiet." Lest gave the other a glare, waving his torn arm around tauntingly.

"Since you seem to be so confident with your words, why don't you explain the gift of what God's mark is to the brothers?" He gave a huff at the end as he said this.

Ferid perked up, an interested look on his face, "Is that really a good idea, M'Lord~? How can we even trust these brothers?" He looked at the brothers with a smirk, openly mocking them.

 _Reiji shot Ferid a look of disdain with Kanato and Ayato sneered at him. Shu merely glared lazily at Ferid holding the sleeping Subaru closer. Laito silently glared at Ferid before reaching over and pinching deeply into the Progenitor's leg stating "Our loyalty is to Lest-sama...unlike you, Trash." His green eyes flashing darkly at the silver-haired pedo_.

Seeing the dark reactions he was getting, he felt amused, "Oh, so you _are_ loyal to M'Lord, how surprising. I had thought otherwise seeing how most of the times that you've been here, defying him was all you've been doing. Oh, I'm not the only one, everyone else here in Sanguinem suspects it too~" He was stopped by a slap with his own hand by Lest, the look in his eyes telling him to just explain.

"Alright alright, no need for impatience~!" Chuckling, he propped himself up against the wall, gazing up at the ceiling, deep in thought, "Let's see… Her Majesty had told me that God's mark is His mark to claim what's His, basically. Hmm, oh right, it's also a reminder to the Progenitors of...well, who is their master and who rules over them." He chuckled here, gazing at Lest, "Ironic, don't you think, M'Lord? With the Seraphs and all that?" Only he and Lest understood, and the latter didn't look pleased about it.

Shrugging, he continued, "What else, what else~? You can say God's mark is also their seal, their shield, their protection, from anything that opposes them~! Seraphs are able to hurt them since they were sent by Him to basically eradicate and cleanse the world of sins, and yes, livestock are the main reason, but vampires are also to be blamed. There's a theory within the council that the Fifth Progenitors and higher were once...shall we sayyyy, 'angels' that served under Him?" Even Lest had to grimace at this, refusing to believe such a ridiculous theory even to this point. No way did they serve God, they were beings of darkness and impurity, not that like the feathery-winged trumpeters.

"Aha~ I can see you're displeased, M'Lord~! I would understand though! God's mark may protect them from us humans and most other...'supernatural beings'. But since Seraphs are also of His creation and _intended_ to annihilate filth, then Seraphs are indeed, our greatest enemy and very forbidden to the humans. M'Lord, you might as well show them your mark now that I've said everything!" Laughing with amusement, he gazed expectantly at Lest. Even his perverted nature didn't stop for Lest, since he too had the build of a child, and that was what Ferid adored the most.

Giving a deep groan, Lest dropped the arm he held back into Ferid's lap, who reattached it easily, flexing his joints and fingers when it was together once more. Lest turned to face the door, once more taking off his coat. Stretching a bit, he then undid the buttons on his dress shirt, glaring briefly at Ferid, "You pervert, stop staring like that." The latter merely chuckled and continued to watch with interested eyes.

Finally undoing the last button, Lest then slowly pulled down the back of his shirt, keeping it hand from his arms as he revealed his back, presenting the brothers in the room with the large mark that was permanently melded onto his skin.

"Ah, of course, it's different for all the Progenitors~! For M'lord, that's where his mark is located, as since it corresponds a bit with their history, but no need to get into that! More interestingly, Krul's mark is located on—" The Third Progenitor slammed a knee into the side of his face angrily, forbidding him from speaking further.

 _Subaru had woken up during that entire talk and was able to see and hear about the last half of what Ferid said. The tsundere was up and had kicked Ferid in the side of the head hissing dangerously, crimson eyes dark with anger, "Keep your thoughts to yourself. Actually don't think them or speak them or else I'll fucking rip you to shreds. I don't give a flying fuck if you're a fucking Progenitor. I'll kill you if you hurt, stare or do something I don't like against_ mon Seigneur _." He gave Ferid the evil eye before snarling out baring his fangs, "That fucking includes things he doesn't like. Got it Shit face. I'll break you into pieces."_

 _His brothers blinked twice seeing how their youngest brother reacted before a few of them smirked to themselves,_

"My my, how violent~! M'Lord, you should really tame your pets a bit more!" Chuckling, he rubbed the side of his face, feeling the skull mend easily.

Lest rolled his eyes, "You deserved it. Subaru's right, I _don't_ like it when you stare at me like that." Shrugging, he brushed forward his braids to the front, reaching behind gingerly to probe at the mark, feeling the ragged tissue.

"How rude, I nearly had my skull shattered from both your kicks!" Ferid spoke with a pouting tone, though the amused look in his eyes said otherwise.

 _Subaru gained a dark smirk on his face as he moved in front of Ferid and kicked him onto his back. The second Ferid was on his back, his foot was slammed right into the poor poor vampire's crotch, making sure to use his full strength. "How's that?~ It's definitely better than your skull ne~" He purred darkly_

 _The brothers automatically flinched and inched away subconsciously away from their younger brother feeling a bit of pity towards Ferid_.

Ferid was caught off guard by the kick, too entranced by the view Lest was showing him involuntarily. He was just about ready to stand up and leave, intending to lightly caress the Third Progenitor before he was snapped out of his thoughts by Subaru attacking him.

Falling onto his back, he chuckled, about to sit up when an excruciating pain jolted through his body, coming from his most sensitive area. Instinctively, he held a hand down there, curling up from the pain. Shaking, he spoke out in still an eccentric voice, "M-My, my...t-threatening my future children, how v-violent~" Lest choked a bit at his words, unable to deny the fact that he was greatly amused, though he refused to show a smile.

 _"Now shall I break you?~" He purred before gripping the Progenitor's silver hair and placed his foot on the silver haired vampire. He pulled his hair hard, ripping out a few strands...or chunks while putting pressure on the other vampire's ribs. A sadistic smile appeared on his face, "Ne. Ne. Did you like that?... How's that?... Do you want more pain?... I'll give it to you... Should I rip out your fangs next or maybe your eyes? I should do both shouldn't I~"_

Ferid kept an amused look, having suffered worse from being with Krul, and he had deliberately provoke her into harming him, "Now now, watch your pets, M'Lord, or I can spread very nasty rumors, along with proof from yourself. You may care about those in your faction, but even you can't protect them when questioned by the council on the violence that happens within your faction~"

Lest gritted his teeth, knowing the truth. Reluctantly, he placed a hand on Subaru's shoulder, speaking in a cold voice directed at Ferid, "Forget it, he's not worth it."

"How rude~ I'm worth many things, m'Lord!" Ferid replied indignantly.

 _"You're worth is similar to a whore's worth. Even Laito is as low as you." He sneered letting go of the Progenitor's hair mentally finding ways of torturing the silver haired vampire_.

"You amuse me greatly~ I would've loved it had you come to Japan instead so I could've added you to _my_ faction instead~" Chuckling, he easily stood up once more, his manhood having healed generally quickly.

Dusting himself off, he adjusted his clothing before unlocking the door, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you, do take care of m'Lord, hmm? That mark will be the end of him if he isn't careful with you brothers specifically!" Chuckling, he took a step out, reaching towards Lest to lightly caress the mark on his back, then disappeared the next moment before Lest or Subaru could land a hit on him.

 _Subaru muttered dark curses before picking up the munchkin and quickly disappearing into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He set the lil vamp back down and turned him around so his back was facing him. His fingers lightly traced the mark before pressing his face against the midget's back, "Trash shouldn't touch you here..." He commented absentmindedly while his brothers just stared at the bathroom door. They shrugged it off and settled on ignoring whatever conversation happens in that room_.

Lest flinched as a hand touched it, the skin there being surprisingly delicate, even more than human skin. When Ferid had caressed him there, he was too surprised to register the sensation. Now, he could only focus solely on the touch on his back, "Heh, if it really was God who melded this into our skin, it's rather cruel, don't you think? We claim humans are our livestocks, but it's as if He claims _us_ in return as His livestock, going as far as to brand us while we don't to our livestocks." He felt embarrassed as the other pressed his face against his back, though he felt comfortable with the feeling.

"Well at least my mark is located somewhere where I can hide it, unlike a few other Progenitors where's it's as visible as on their necks or even face." He stretched a bit, wincing a bit as the delicate skin on the back pulled.

 _The tsun tsun hummed a bit before pressing light and gentle kisses on the munchkin's back, regardless if the mark was there or not. He held the lil vamp close as he kissed his back, "...I still don't believe in God... Humans are still a pain... And vampires aren't meant to be controlled and claimed...especially like this..."_

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, there's no other way that can explain this mark's presence. It's always been here, as long as I can remember." He flinched at the kiss, but grew accustomed to it after awhile, sitting still as he talked.

"I _am_ two centuries younger than Krul, so that makes the possibility of us having served God even less believable. You can't expect me to believe that He would wait two centuries before letting me fall from grace to become what I am today."

 _He huffed a bit muttering, "Still not believing there's a god... There could be another fucked up reason..." He slowly licked the marks, placing kisses occasionally_.

Lest shivered at the licks and kisses, having to hold a hand to his mouth as a yelp came out, surprising himself. He had never experienced such a feeling, and was just as surprised. Turning indignantly around to look at Subaru, he glared a little though his flushed cheeks ruined the intimidating image, "W-What was that about?!"

 _A faint smirk like smile appeared on his face as he held the munchkin close to his chest. He gently nuzzled the lil vamp's neck mumbling, "Nothing much..."_

"You idiot!" He lightly flicked the other in the head, otherwise allowing the other to do so as he pleased. At least it wasn't Laito, but he also liked it that it was Subaru comforting him this way.

 _He placed gentle kisses on the munchkin's neck before lightly nipping. He ran his fingers through his hair before lightly kissing the mini-vamp's cheek "Yeah...I know.."_

Yelping again, a light dusting of blush covered his cheek, "W-What do you think you're doing? Your brothers are right outside!"

 _"They won't pester." He huffed a bit before smirking faintly and quickly steals a kiss from the munchkin_.

"Y-You—!" He held his lips, embarrassed by the gesture, "A-A kiss?!"

 _"What's wrong with that?" He looked at the midget innocently as he forced his blush and stutter down_.

"Obviously everything! I've never had one, and don't know how to react!" He tried to reason stubbornly to the other.

 _His eyes light up at the munchkin's words, "I took your first kiss?..." He hugged the lil midget close and nuzzled his neck smiling faintly_.

"W-Why do you sound so happy about that?!" Lest hissed, turning away to hide his embarrassed face.

 _"No reason~" He said before pulling the munchkin into another brief kiss_.

As he was pulled into another kiss, he instinctively pulled forward for another one when they broke apart, then stopped himself quickly, "How did this situation become you kissing me?"

 _"You were being so adorable and tempting in front of me." He stated simply before realizing what he said, his face turned dark red and he covered it with his hands sulking/brooding_.

He froze, realizing what Subaru had said, then gave a sneaky grin, "Oh~? What was that?" Chuckling, he turned his body around to face the other.

 _"Nuthing..." He grumbled trying to keep his eyes off his lil munchkin_.

"Hmm?" Grinning with sly amusement, he stood up, easily using his strength so they switched position, Subaru sitting on the edge of the bathtub while he stood in front of him, "Do repeat that."

 _He grit his teeth together before grabbing and pulling the munchkin close, "It's your fault for being adorable and tempting." He hissed before kissing him deeply_.

He slipped a bit when the other pulled him closely into a kiss, then a thought struck him as he fell. Using a little more strength, he managed to push Sabura off the edge of the tub and into it, making a loud crashing sound. He grinned victoriously for a moment, though he felt unsatisfied from the deep but short kiss earlier.

 _Subaru groaned faintly as he slowly sat up rubbing his head wincing a bit feeling something wet. He pulled his hand back away from the back of his head and casually noted blood on his head. He could only groan louder as he pressed his other hand on the wound on his head to help stop the spread of blood as the wound healed_.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" He chuckled cruelly, sitting back down on the edge of the bath tub while gazing down at the other with an amused look, "You look so ridiculous and vulnerable right now, laying in the bath tub."

 _When the back of his head healed he moved his hand back slowly licked the blood off his hands scowling faintly, "Tch...Shut it..."_

"Well well I'm sorry." He reached forward to flick the other in the head, then slipped as his shirt that was pinned beneath his hand lost friction, causing him to fall into the bath tub as well.

 _"Clumsy aren't you." He said with a faint smirk as he held the munchkin close to his chest_.

"Like I had a choice!" He made to get up, only trapped in the other's arms,"Are you clingy because of the damn full moon or something?"

 _"New moon." He corrected before nuzzling the munchkin's neck "And no...I'm not."_

"Tch, I'll only put up with this because of that excuse, nothing more, alright?" He grumbled, settling back down in the other's chest.

 _He hums a bit before kissing the munchkin's neck holding him close, "Mhmm."_

"Nngh!" Shivering at the kiss, he held a hand over his mouth, "It would be terribly amusing for me for Laito to be the one doing this to you."

 _"I'd kick his ass if he tried it." He growled quietly nuzzling the munchkin's neck._

"He's right outside, you know. Just saying." He laughed at the other, knowing fully well the brothers on the other side of the door could hear him talking.

 _"Meh. I know and I don't give a flying fuck." He hissed glaring at the bathroom door._

"Ohh, how bold." He chuckled, lightly probing at his cheeks.

 _"It's true." He huffed before kissing the munchkin's cheeks._

"And I'm an exception? Just a few minutes ago you were clinging to Shu as if he were your life line." Chuckling at the earlier memory, he flicked the other in the head gently.

 _His face flushed red as he mumbled quietly, "'S'Not my fault I get tired after a new moon..."_

"Still, I have to admit you seem tolerable in this condition, not as loud, you know." He chuckled at the light dust of blush.

 _He huffed angrily sulking before he nipped the munchkin's neck, "Hmph."_

"S-Stop that!" Lest jumped again at the bite, rubbing over the spot.

 _"No. I like doing this to you~" He purred faintly before sucking on the area he nipped._

"G-Ghh!" He buried his face in the other's chest to stifle the sound.

 _"Adorable...~" He purred faintly in the munchkin's ear before nipping lightly on it._

"I am not!" He protested in an indignant voice, then trembling as the soft bite.

 _"Yes you are." He purred faintly before sucking on his ear._

"Nnngh! Subaru, you idiot!" In defiance, he leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

 _He smirked widely before kissing the lil munchkin back._

"Mmph—!" Closing his eyes in pleasure, he cupped his hands around Subaru's head, pushing in closer.

 _He automatically started deepening the kiss as he tilted his head, holding the munchkin closer to his chest._

Smiling with amusement, he liked seeing Subaru in such a passive state, though he didn't voice his thoughts.

 _Suba-chan pulled back a few seconds later licking his lips and nuzzled the munchkin's neck._

"Che...cute..." Then realizing what he said, he blushed deeply, glaring at Subaru, "Shut up."

 _He quickly nipped the munchkin's ear huffing a bit, "I'm not cute."_

"I think your brothers would like to differ~" He poked the other in the cheek to annoy him.

 _"Ugh..." He quickly pulled him into a kiss to keep him quiet._

Smirking, he lightly played with Subaru's hair, enjoying the pouting expression on the other's face.

 _He pulled back huffing before leaning to the munchkin's touch, nuzzling his hand._

Smirking at the other's reaction, he caressed his cheek softly.

 _He closed his eyes leaning into his touch relaxing._

As he relaxed, Lest couldn't help but admire his attractive features, though he refused to say it. Brushing his fingers lightly against Subaru's eyelashes, he felt a jittery feeling in his stomach.

 _He slowly breathed out and gently nuzzled the midget's hand enjoying the light touches._

Unable to resist, he leaned down to kiss his forehead, then shyly trailing his lips back down to meet Subaru's.

 _A small shudder went through him at the munchkin's actions before lightly kissing back when the midget's lips met his._

"Just asking...what are kisses meant for, however?"

 _"Um... Love, lust, and affection...I think..."_

He then sighed, looking confused, "It's always affection..."

 _"Yeah..." He mumbled before nuzzling the munchkin's neck._

"What does affection even symbolize? When someone tells me what it is, all I see is loyalty, isn't that basically it?"

 _"Not all the time..."_

"Do explain." He traced Subaru's lips as he spoke.

 _"A-Affection is fondness.. tenderness, warmth...devotion... endearment... caring, attachment, friendship.. warm feelings... love... that sort of thing..." He said quietly and slowly watching the munchkin's movements._

"And the point of them is...? Does it benefit political power or ruling in any way?" His mind was naturally sharpened and set on only his ruling and how to rule.

 _"Yeah...I guess..." He mumbled._

He blinked his crimson eyes curiously, then laid his head down on Subaru's chest, "How so? Military power, more efficient way to train soldiers? What?"

 _"Wouldn't it be better to rule by loyalty than fear?..." He questioned holding him closer._

"That's how I've been ruling. Whenever I see a fellow lieutenant uncomfortable with their position—though they don't word it to me, I see to it that they're not. A contented, cooperative officer is better than a fearful, cowardly one."

 _"Well yeah...but...ugh.. I dunno.. hard to explain it..." He grumbles._

He sighed, but chuckled at his disgruntled attitude, "And thus why I don't affiliate myself with such things, too complicated to understand."

 _"True..." He mumbles sulking a bit._

"You sound disappointed." Lightly flicking his head, he smirked.

 _A quiet whine came from him as he scowled huffing a bit, "I wasn't..."_

"Of course of course." Chuckling, he lightly ruffled his hair.

 _He sulked but leaned into the munchkin's touch wanting more._

He perked up at this, a smug look on his face as he stroked the other's head, his other hand reaching to caress his cheeks.

 _His face turned red as he sent the munchkin a small glare but leaned into his touch, eyes falling shut._

Feeling contented with such a situation, a single finger brushing under his closed eyelids as if wiping away a tear, "...cute."

 _His red face darkened as he shuddered a bit from the light touch mumbling, "No I'm not..."_

"Is that so? I think I'm getting the hang of this." To prove his words, he lightly traced his jawline lightly then kissing him lightly.

 _A quiet whine came from him before he lightly kissed him back._

Biting his lips slightly, he then nipped his neck just like Subaru had done, a bit clumsy at it.

 _A quiet breathless chuckle escaped him as he tilted his head to the side to give the munchkin more room to nip._

Biting a bit harder, he left a light wound, which healed immediately. Kissing over the spot, he trailed his kisses lower teasingly before bringing their lips back together.

 _Small moans escaped him from the bite and kisses. He kissed the lil munchkin back when his lips touched his own._

Pleased with the reaction he was getting, he wrapped both arms around him, pressing their lips together again, a deep kiss.

 _He moaned into the kiss before kissing the munchkin deeper, holding him close. Outside the bathroom the brothers were staring wide eyed at the bathroom door silently wondering if they can leave now._

Lest could care less by now, too deeply seduced by Subaru's kissing. Though if he were questioned about it later, he would still deny affection and such.

 _His hands moved to the munchkin's hips and lightly nipped on the lil vamp's bottom lip before sucking. He pulled away groaning in annoyance at the sound of knocking on the door._

Jolting at the touch on his hips, he tensed up at the bite. Just at the same time, there was a knock heard from the door, Lest jumped at this, noting the groan from Subaru.

 _"Um... Can we leave now... you haven't exactly gave us permission to leave..." Came Kanato's voice as he held Teddy tightly in his arms._

Lest's cheeks burned and he sat up, though clearing his throat, "Speak of what you have seen on my back, I cannot guarantee you live." He warned them.

 _"Understood..." Was Kanato's reply before the brothers, even Shu even though this was his room left heading their separate ways._

Lest then fell forward with a thump, a deep flush in his cheeks from embarrassment.

 _Suba-chan's face was dark red as he nuzzled the munchkin's neck gently running his fingers through his hair._

"T-That was..." He hid his face in his chest, unable to speak.

 _"Embarrassing?..." He questioned weakly, his face burning dark red._

"It would be a miracle if Laito didn't say anything about this tomorrow."

 _"To you...but to me..." He trailed off before smirking faintly, "Expect yelling and things breaking..."_

"What do you mean?" He questioned, lightly brushing his hair.

 _"Laito. Me. Broken objects and yelling..." He stated bluntly nuzzling the munchkin's hand._

"I thought you were the hot-headed one." He answered back just as stonily.

 _"I_ am _the hot-headed one..." He mumbled sulking._

"Then what does that make Laito? Besides just pervert."

 _"...A molester?..."_

"Only to the females, not the males. So I don't mind him that much."

 _"...Think what you want..."_

"Excuse me?" He jabbed the other in the chest.

 _"...He's done guys..." He said slowly blinking once._

"...Ex...Excuse me?" He blinked again.

 _"He's done guys." He repeated blinking once._

"...Why...how..." He couldn't speak.

 _"...Don't ask..."_

"...Remind me to stay on guard."

 _"He wouldn't try that with you though..."_

"I'd castrate him if he dared~"

 _"H-He wouldn't..."_

"I hope so..."

 _"He won't."_

"That's up to him to decide, hmm~"

 _"He definitely won't try..."_

"You sound possessive all of a sudden."

 _"No I don't..."_

"Of course of course..." He laughed again, reaching up to pat his head.

 _He huffed a bit sulking._

"So much sulking lately, you're like a princess who can't bare the smallest of annoyances."

 _"...Shut up..."_

"You know I'm telling the truth~"

 _"Shut it ...munchkin..."_

He cheerfully pinned a knee against Subaru's throat, a hand twisted around his hair and pulling hard on it, "Ara~ can you repeat that again?"

 _He winced a bit before rasping out, "I said nothing, Lovely..."_

"Hmm, that's what I thought..." Releasing his hold, he ducked down for a quick kiss, then sitting back up.

 _He perked up at the kiss but groaned a bit before pulling the munchkin back into a kiss._

Surprised by the sudden pull, he fell trapped into Subaru's clingy arms, unable to move.

 _He nuzzled the munchkin gently as he ran fingers through his hair._

"How much longer do you intend to do just this?" He shook his head slightly, laying his head against his chest.

 _"As long as I want." He stated simply not stopping his actions._

"...You're such a bother." He rolled his eyes at this, huffing again once more at the white-haired vampire's stubborn words.

 _"Thanks...I know that." He smirked smugly against the munchkin's neck as he nipped and sucked a bit roughly along his neck._

Shivering, he held his arms close to his body, his breath shallow and quick.

 _He nuzzled and nipped the munchkin's neck gently._

He had the strong urge to embrace Subaru, though he refused to voice it, rather saying, "This...is a really strange feeling..."

 _"Really? How is it a strange feeling?" He questioned breathing in the munchkin's scent sighing happily to himself._

"It's just...nevermind!" He shook hi head rapidly, cheeks burning with embarassment.

 _"Hm?" He pulled back and looked at him curiously._

He only glared up at him, struggling to sit up, "N-Nothing! It's late anyways, and I'm surprisingly exhausted from tonight."

 _He pouted faintly before getting up, holding the munchkin close before carrying him bridal style. He left the destroyed bathroom and Shu's room before heading straight to the mini vampire's room._

Looking away, he felt embarrassed, even though on a daily basis Subaru had always carried him.

 _He stops in front of the midget's room and opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him with his foot. He carried the munchkin to his bed before gently setting him down, lightly kissing his forehead._

Huffing, he turned away from the attention, still feeling embarrassed about the entire ordeal.

 _He cooed silently at his reaction before nuzzling his neck._

"I'm not a child..." He grumbled at this.

 _"But you look like one..." He paused a bit before adding hastily, "That's a good thing too."_

He rolled his eyes at this, an annoyed sigh escaping from his lips, "I find it easier to be in a child's body because you have the advantage of easily slipping from an enemy's grasp and having the ability to attack faster. With the body of an adult, you have a larger mass to look after and may not be able to dodge with ease."

 _"And your cute and adorable." He added absentmindedly, "Someone good to hug too..."_

"Can you not turn everything I pride myself on into something seemingly harmless?" He felt exasperated, but at the same time didn't mind the words.

…

 _(A/N: Aaaaand unfortunately that IS the end of this roleplay. She never replied back and it's been a month since then, I bump the post and whatnot but I suppose she was just tired of that roleplay and being Mikaela [as since I see her HELLA active on her Akashi account]. I suppose it's also because I'm just terrible at what to do in that situation and as you can see our replies got shorter and more repetitive of the same thing and pathetic and wahahahaha I miss this roleplay ;-;_

 _PLEASE IF YOU CAN, ADD ME ON GOOGLE+ AND FINE ME Lest Karr (King of Europe) [there are 2 other Lests, one is Lest Karr (Third Progenitor) and the other is just a dead Lest account...I was the first Lest to exist.] AND PLEASE ROLEPLAY WITH ME IF YOU ARE LITERATE, AS SHOWN HERE IN THIS LONG ASS ROLEPLAY/FANFIC. Seriously, I want to roleplay as Lest again and want a worthwhile, long term one. This roleplay ran from June 15 to July 5, total comments made were around… 500+ ayyy lmao._

 _OH YEAH AND YES I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 4 OF "A Millenium To You" I'm just lazy wahahahahaha ;-; Ultimo and MM are probs exasperated with me because of my slow progress and lack of inspiration to type anything for these past two months LOL._

 _That's all I wanted to say. YEH THANKS. )_

 _~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_


	2. Chapter 2

**The King and His Bodyguard**

 _An Owari no Seraph fanfic_

 _ROLEPLAY_

 _Lest Karr and Subaru Sakamaki_

…

 _(A/N: Okay here's the version that has the OOC comments made lmao, hope you enjoy them._

 _Her OOC notes are marked with {{ this }} or [[ this ]], my OOC marks are just simple / these /_ _)_

…

 _A white haired vampire had to protect the Third Progenitor and King of Europe in Japan just like he had to do in Europe. The thing is, he lost the smaller vampire much to annoyance, anger and shame. The other vampire didn't tell him where he was going so now he was wandering Krul's palace looking for the mini vampire. By the time an hour as past, he was practically growling and glaring at everything. He was walking down the large white hallway before a maid ran into him on accident. This automatically set him off and lash out on her causing the female vampire to cry and run away quickly. He was about ready to punch the wall and destroy it but froze hearing a very familiar voice._

"Oh, there you are, Rose." Lest watched with amusement at the other's furious temper, having ran into a fleeing maid a few seconds ago, hearing her cry about something with the words 'monster'.

With light footsteps, he made his way over to Rosalie's side, a slight smirk tugging at his lips, "You look like you're about to kill someone—again. Why are you so irritated?" He knew fully well why he was irriated, but asked just for the fun of it.

 _A snarl escaped the white haired vampire as his nails dug into the palm of his hands until they bled. Crimson eyes narrowed on the Progenitor as he refrained from punching or destroying something due to the older vampire's presence "...Because someone decided to go off and explore without warning me...his own damn body guard." He hissed out through clenched teeth_.

He smiled in return, though he could understand the other's distress. Being the bodyguard of a Progenitor—not to mention a Third one at that—was a very important role. It involved the said person dedicating their very life to protect their Progenitor

"I was only interested in…shall we say 'exploring' what Krul has here in her castle?" Shrugging as if to say he had no choice, he lightly took hold of the other's still-outstretched hand, with ease forcing it down.

"As your Progenitor, I'd like it if you refrain yourself from destroying anything here. That is of course, if you could control yourself."

 _A fang dug into his bottom lip has he forced him to relax and listen to the older vampire. If he could, he would have stolen the vampire and kept him locked up in a room or tied him to his person so he wouldn't roam around and make him go on a rampage causing of the smaller vampire pushing his buttons. He soon opened his hand, the small wounds where his nails dug into it closing quickly. He made a 'tsk' sound as he kept his red eyes planted on the Progenitors silently telling him that he could control himself_

"I hope you keep to your word. Last time we visited another Progenitor, you nearly destroyed half of their mansion just trying to find me. What a mess to clean up." At the bitter memory, Lest could only shake his head in exasperation.

Turning away from him, he gave him a lofty wave, "I'm going to go look around Sanguinem a bit."

 _The vampire could only half smirk at the memory proud yet annoyed. Proud that he was able to do it and annoyed that it was because he lost his Progenitor. He gave only a nod muttering "At least this time you're telling me what you're doing.."_

"If you had followed me closely and not _fallen asleep_ when we arrived, you wouldn't have needed to search for me." He chided at the other, putting on a mock look of disapproval.

 _His lips curled back into a scowl as he glared at the other vampire, "It's not my fault the time zones are fucked up."_

"You're such a child." He had to say it, knowing very well that in appearance, it was the other way it at that, he made his way back down the long hallway, turning back briefly to Rosalie, "Don't lose me again." Chuckling at the other's reaction, he disappeared.

 _He was about to snap at the Progenitor for calling him a child before freezing noticing the vampire disappeared again causing him to yell a streamline of curses. He sniffed the air, much to his annoyance, before chasing after the Progenitor's scent_

 _/ Oho, it's going to be hella fun to tease the shit out of this guy—_

By the time he was outside, he was already struck bored, looking around at the massive underground city. It was quite a sight, seeing Sanguinem from the height where Krul's castle was located at. "How interesting…" His lips curving into a smile, he spotted from far away the neighborhood in the slums were the livestocks dwelled at, interest slowing taking hold again.

"Perhaps today won't be so boring after all." Stretching both arms outward, he jumped onto one of the crumbling spires of Krul's castle, tipping onto his toes before he fell forward, off from the tremendous height and racing towards the crumbled ruins below.

 _By the time he was outside…dammit! H! His eyes landed on a falling Progenitor. He automatically he jumped up onto a few roofs before kicking off the edge of one roof. He was heading right into another house but he gripped onto the wall of the building then kicked up off it. He easily wrapped his arms around the Progenitor and held him bridal style. He soon jumped up onto the roof of a building, red eyes glaring at the mini vampire dangerously hissing,, "What the fuck was that?! I know a damn height like that can't kill you but still! Fuck!"_

 _{{{{Gonna give him a heart attack}}_

He chuckled, though surprised to be caught by the other, "You're faster than I thought. I'd thought you'd lag behind _again_." He then took notice of the position they were in, blinking slightly before hissing.

"Let. Me. Down." Luckily, there weren't any city guards or nobles around to see him in this position.

 _/ I'm sorry Rosalie— ;-; Sorry to admin too xD_

 _"I rather not." He hissed back glaring darker at the Progenitor "If I put you down you'll do something else like that! My job is to protect you meaning I can't have a single hair on your head missing or you getting injured or having a cut or wound or a god damn bruise! If carrying you like a damn princess the entire time stops you from just running around and giving me a god damn fucking heart attack then I don't give a flying fuck what you say! I'll fucking carry your Progenitor ass everywhere!" He snarled at the end, panting and red faced from anger; his crimson eyes dark with anger and if someone were to look carefully, worry_

 _{{{{...I feel more sorry about Blade..Look at him... Poor dud}}e}}_

He scowled slightly, crossing his arms while glaring at the other, "I'm washing your mouth out with several bars of soap when we get back to Europe." A faint laugh escaped his lips as he said this, though he kept a scowling look.

"Do you even worry about my well being genuinely? All the past vampires that had been my guards only worried about me to this state because they think they're under the threat of dying if they failed to protect me." He sent the other a challenging look.

 _/ BUT IT'S FUN-KINDA? ;-;_

 _A sneer appeared on his face at the threat but he snarled irritated by the time the mini vampire was done talking, "I don't give a mother fucking flying god damn fuck about those shit ass vampires! If I didn't give a flying fuck about you I would have left your tiny Progenitor ass as soon as you fucking started treating me like this. At least I fucking try and do my shit job right! I'd fucking fight another god damn Progenitor if it meant saving your skinny white vampiric ass!"_

 _{{{{Meh?...It's fun cussing at Lest thoug}}h}}_

He sighed, noting the growing irritation in Rosalie to the point where he should start taking it seriously."Alright, I get the point. I'll try to refrain myself from irritating you any further—at least I'll try at most." It was true that Rosalie could be reliable and trustworthy when it came to defending his life, and that's why it gave Lest joy and amusement to piss him off.

Thinking that the matter was solved, he spoke his request once more,"Release me by my orders as your Progenitor."

 _The white haired tsundere huffed before jumping off the roof and landing quietly on the ground. He bent down gently settling the Progenitor back on his feet, briefly dusting the small vampire's clothes off before standing. He ran a hand through his fluffy white hair as he gazed at the other vampire in annoyance_.

As he was let down, he allowed the other to fuss over him for a bit before he drew back, gazing down at him annoyingly. "Wow, that look really doesn't suit you." He went out of his way to reach up and stretch the other's cheeks into a forced smile.

Before Rosalie could snap back at him, he had released him, then quickly saying to him, "Let's see if you can keep up." Almost as if he were a spiritual essence (in this case, a ghost), he seemed to fade away from the other's sight, a result of his ability to have a speed faster than any normal vampires and Progenitors alike.

 _Within seconds, his face had turned red with anger and he yelled angrily, shouting curses and empty threats at the gone Progenitor before he started jumping on roof tops yelling and shouting for the damn vampire to show himself. He occasionally landed on the ground, kicked a wall, breaking it before continuing his search taking his frustration out on objects occasionally_.

Lest watched with amusement from afar as the other tore down Sanguinem itself looking for him, smirking inwardly as he made his way to the neighborhood where he had seen the livestock dwelling at from earlier.

Coming across the place, his sudden appearance scared a few of the livestock, a few of them gazing at him with fear. However, some of the bolder kids approached him, a frown on their face, "Hey, aren't you a kid just like us? Why're you dressed like that?"

Another one, most likely the first's friend, chimed in, "He's probably one of those who already offered up his life to a vampire, and probably was promised to wear clothing like that and have better living conditions that we do." At this, all the older kids glared at Lest, a grimace on their faces.

"Offered up your life and body to the vampires already? That's disgusting! We're humans, the most dominating species in the world! We can defeat these vampires, so don't go offering yourself to the enemy!" He came forward to prod at his chest harshly.

 _The white haired vampire growled before deciding to head back to where he lost his troublesome but lovable Progenitor. As he neared, his ears started to pick up on yelling. He jumped onto roofs until he landed on top of one that was near the scene. His red eyes landed on the human children, dismissing them before they landed on his Progenitor. A dark frown appeared on his face which quickly warped into a scowl. As soon as the human child was close enough to even touch his Progenitor, he was down beside Lest, holding the human child up by his throat squeezing slowly with the intent to kill him. Crimson eyes were dark with anger as he snarled viciously, "Don't you fucking touch him human shit!" Fangs were bared as he flung the human hard into a wall, not caring that he heard something cracking when the body hit the wall. He snarled once more, slowly stalking towards the human children_.

 _/ "troublesome but lovable Progenitor" my heart—_

Lest was smirking, about to easily retaliate the livestock when suddenly, Rosalie appeared at his side in the next second. "Rose?" Before he could once more tease his guard, what the latter said next stopped his movements.

 _"Don't you fucking touch him human shit!"_ Lest froze, a single thought crossing his mind, _Scheiße._

The next moment, Rosalie had flung the assaulting child away, the sound of many major bones and possibly a skull cracking to pieces. The other kids flinched and winced, a sickened look on their faces from the sound. Lest only sighed in exasperation as that happened, "Not again..." He reached out towards the other, firmly grabbing him by one of his arms.

"Stop, Krul would be upset with me if I needlessly killed off one of their prey. Of course, if this was Europe, I wouldn't stop you, but this isn't our territory."

 _At the sudden touch, he was ready to jerk his arm out of whoever was holding him before he heard Lest speak. He looked over at the Progenitor, his crimson eyes dark almost black. He wanted to complain to him, to yell and scream at the Progenitor but he held his tongue hissing dangerously, "Fine." He shot the human children a dark and cruel glare before he, despite any attempts the smaller vampire might make, picked him up bridal style once more. He speedily jumped from rooftop to rooftop now with the intent of taking the Progenitor back to his…or rather their but mostly his room. His mind was perfectly dead set on taking the smaller vampire back into a familiar place._

He sighed once more in exasperation when Rosalie calmed down, reaching up meaning to flick him in the head. But his motives were stopped when the other promptly scooped him up in his arms once more in the embarrassing manner, the human children gawking at the display. "HEY! Rose, let me g—!" Before he could finish his sentence, Rosalie had jumped high onto a rooftop, traveling away quickly from the spot.

"Where do you think you're taking me to?" He hissed at the other, demanding an answer. Easily, he could've broken the other's grip on his, but he was intrigued with what the other had in mind, though he couldn't stop scowling in annoyance at the way he was being carried.

 _The vampire didn't even answer as he reached Krul's castle, he jumped off the roof and sped quickly into the huge building. He stormed past a maid or two but they, when they saw him and the aura he was letting off, quickly fled before noticing who he held in his arms. He stopped once he was in front of the room, the one they would be sleeping in and opened it, refraining from breaking the doorknob._

 _He walked in and closed it, trying not to be loud before locking it. He had quickly set his pain in the ass Progenitor on the King-sized bed that was in the middle of the room and laid his hands on the older vampire's shoulders, pushing him down on the bed. He kept the older vampire 'pinned' down and hissed dangerously._

 _"Don't fucking do something like that! I know damn fucking well you're the goddamn Third Progenitor but I'm not gonna fucking let you sneak off and do whatever shit you want! I don't give a flying fuck if my goddamn reactions are hilarious or shit! I don't give a fuck if you're against goddamn human children! I'm keeping my eyes on you and I'm not letting you go easily! I'm especially not letting some little shit human touch you."_

 _His already almost black eyes seemed to darken at the thought, "You're my responsibility! I have to protect you! I don't care who it's against! I'm protecting you no matter what the fuck you say! The second I stop is the second I'm fucking ash!"_

 _He snarled before taking deep breath, his dark eyes brightening up, returning to its usual crimson color. He lightly laid his head on the Progenitor's chest, trying to keep himself calm, , "Every time you do this… It just gets worse…I feel like you're purposely trying to break me mentally..."_

 _/ Deep shit, much approve_

He pouted slightly when he realized that he was being taken back to Krul's castle once more, voicing his thoughts, "How dulling, I was planning to explore more of Sanguinem." However, Rosalie promptly ignored him, only to continue running through the castle until they had arrived back at the room they were given to stay at.

Once inside, Lest had expected to be let down as usual whenever Rosalie was in a bad mood and carried him back, but this was not the case. The guard went as far as to pinning him down on the bed, a deadly serious look in his dark eyes. Lest could only stay still and listen to the other voice all his complaints and worries, followed by a stream of profanities and swear words included. He continued to rant and speak until to the point that Lest had to take it seriously, no small smirk or look of amusement in his eyes.

When Rosalie had finished voicing his complaints, he could only stay silent for a few moments, trying to think of what to respond with. While he thought, he watched Rosalie's actions, noting how stressed he seemed to be, how anxiously tensed up he was, the look of worry in his eyes, not to mention the ragged breathing.

 _Every time you do this… It just gets worse…I feel like you're purposely trying to break me mentally…_ Those specific words caught in his mind, and he couldn't shake off the slight guilty feeling he had developed. After a few more moments of silence, Lest opened his mouth to speak.

Reaching up with a hand, he lightly gripped onto one of the arms that pinned him down, "Rosalie Rigal." He spoke the name firmly, "I would never purposely put myself in real harm's way to worry you. I only do things that are supposedly dangerous because I am confident in my own skills of protecting myself, as well as acknowledging whether or not you'd be able to protect me from what troubles I get myself into. But in truth, I do this to also train you and see if you're always ready for any kind of conflict, for in an apocalyptic world like this we live in, not even us vampires are safe from the dangers. So what I could only do is to train you constantly, making sure that you never have your guard down." He paused here briefly.

"I do it because I'm worried about _you._ As I've mentioned in the past in Europe, I treat all my lieutenants as equal; I see to worries and well-being of those who serves under me to see if they're content with their roles I've given them. Having discontented comrades and soldiers in my army will eventually become the fall of the army itself. So I try my best to make sure that whoever is under my control are satisfied by their roles. I am mainly worried about you, because...I've rather grown fond of your presence and I wouldn't forgive myself if you were truly harmed by my actions."

 _/ Sorry it took long, my first reply was deleted ;-;_

 _{{OH MY MOTHER OF FUCK...I WAS WONDERING WHY YOU TOOK FOREVER! +Guren Ichinose_ _GET YO ASS IN HERE AND READ THIS LONG ASS COMMENT OH MY GOD! *FAINTS*}}_

 _{{And THAT my friend must have been torture to repeat...I know the feeling of having to repeat something that was accidentally deleted...Horrifying thing..}}_

 _{{AND I can't stop laughing at Blade's real name}}_

 _A small huff like laugh escaped the white haired vampire as he lifted his head off the Progenitor's head. A faint smirk like smile, which he'll deny repeatedly if Lest says it was a smile since he does NOT smile, playing on his lips. The vampire shook his head a bit breathing deeply and slowly to further calm himself before lightly poking the Progenitor's cheek_

 _"You?... Hurting me?.. Tch.. I'm fine as hell with that. You don't need to stop what you're doing.." Red eyes darted to the side to not look at the other vampire as he flushed pink embarrassed "It's a bit...fun..I suppose.. Annoying, pain in the ass shitty fun that makes me want to rip out my hair and bash my head into a wall all the time but...it's fun..."_

 _The vampire cleared his throat trying to force the flush down, not enjoying the fact that he was embarrassed and the look on his face was obviously showing it. He quickly shook his head, messing up his white hair more than usual continuing "Besides... I don't care much what you do to me...I know you're playing around when you do things like that..."_

 _A dark look entered the vampire's eyes as he hissed a bit "But I do damn well care if a damn human or another vampire tries to touch you." A sneer appeared on his face "I don't want them to come near you. They could, if they're fast enough, actually hurt you."_

 _The vampire paused thinking before continuing "The wound might not be big but it could be poisoned and may actually kill you." He growled faintly and absentmindedly pulled the smaller vampire into a possessive embrace announcing rather boldly "The only time I'll let someone come near you if it's someone I or you completely trust."_

 _{{...I don't even know what I"m doing anymore...}}_

 _/ I was not informed the Chapter 34 came out so I went to read it and my heart—_

"You're an idiot. Only bastard that I'll tolerate to this point of me acting like how I am now." It was rare for the Third Progenitor to swear, but when he did it was either when he was truly angered or talking about something seriously deep, like what they were talking about now.

He then regained his old smirk when he noticed the flush on the other's face, "Ahaha, your face is the color of a rose, Rose." It was completely intended for him to say that.

As he proceeded to sit up once more, he was surprised when the other pulled him into a tight embrace, a surprised yelp coming out of his mouth, "What...are you doing?" The worst case scenario at this point was for some idiot to walk in on them.

 _/ Hugs? ;-; I RAN OUTTA IDEAS TBH_

 _{{I'm waiting for 35. I'm so tempted to watch Mika just slaughter/fight humans just to get to his Yuu-chan~}}_

 _The white haired vampire huffed a bit, tightening his...embrace?... hug?... before answering "...It's an embrace..." His face soon burned dark red from complete embarrassment as he continued, "D-Don't expect me to do shit like this often.. I don't do this much." The vampire paused a bit thinking before adding "And this'll be between us…I doubt you'd want someone else to know about this…"_

 _{{Meeeeep...I dunno..I felt like making him hug Lest.. Like a hug moment..}}_

 _/ BRING ON THE MIKA RAGE_

He gave an airy laugh, feeling awkward in the moment, "I'm used to seeing you throw fits, slaughter, destroy, and all else that is destructive. Now this new side of you-it's quite intriguing."

Reaching up, he awkwardly patted his face, unsure of what to do in a situation since he's never been forced into such in the past. To be truthful, if he continued to let Rosalie hug him, he would suffocate. "I can't breathe—"

 _/ What happened to your fight with Guren on the other thingy?_

 _{{AWWW YEAH}}_

 _The vampire blinked before quickly but gently the older vampire back on the bed. He quickly fled to a wall beside a window and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. His face burning red from embarrassment before closing his eyes, occasionally opening an eye to keep an eye on his surroundings._

 _{{Uh..Guren hasn't replied...Went to sleep i'm guessing...}}_

 _/ *Mika gets hurt* NO PRECIOUS BBY—_

He smiled in exasperation as Rosalie went to his usual post by the wall, then noticing how late it was. "Oh, it's that late? Hmm..." There was the slightest note of disappointment in his voice.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to explore Sanguinem, and you won't stop me, Rose." Acting like a stubborn, immature person, he shot the other a glare as if to say, _"Or else"_ , then proceeded to flop back onto the bed.

Most of the time, he disliked sleeping, never finding use for it since he had a considerable amount of energy, able to go one month at most without resting. However, traveling to Japan had taken its toll on him, now he had to get used to the change in time zones. "I swear if the castle is on fire tomorrow, I'm going to turn you into ash."

 _/ Aww, goddammit Guren, had too much of pervy Lacus I guess._

 _{{*le cri* NU BBY!}}_

 _The bodyguard could only opens his eyes and glare right back at the Progenitor before huffing irritated. His crimson eyes went up to the ceiling, occasionally drifting down to check on the much older and tiny vampire. Soon his closed his eyes once more, resting his eyes pretending to be asleep as he focused his hearing around them._

 _{{Nah. It's literally late and Guren had to sleep...and it's 1:15am for me...sooo yeep}}_

Lest laughed loftily at the other's actions, but said no words, only fell asleep straight away after a few peaceful moments of silence.

 _~~Le time skip because I love this plot~~_

"Rose, wake up or you're going to have to rage about losing me again." Lest called out the next morning—well, at dawn.

It was as if it were a natural instinct for him to wake up at the specified time of the day. Already having gotten himself ready, he kept prodding at Rosalie in the head, "Wake. Up. I. Said." It seemed that yesterday had taken its toll on the guard and had genuinely knocked him out.

 _/ OMFG SLEEP THEN—_

 _At the next prod to his head, the white haired vampire's hand grabbed the wrist of the hand. He opened his eyes, hazy for a few seconds before blinking a twice getting the sleep out of his eyes. His eyes trailed from the wrist he was grabbing up the arm before landing on the Progenitor's face. He soon let go of the mini munchkin's wrist and stood, stretching as he popped a few bones in his body. Crimson eyes stared at the little vampire 'bat' asking "Didn't ya want to explore more?"_

 _{{Nah..LATER}}_

"Well did you want me to leave you so you can throw a hissy fit about it later?" He rolled his eyes at his words, then turning away. Instead, he faced the window that Rosalie slept next to, opening it then gazing down.

"Wow, if someone dropped from here and they weren't vampires, they'd be dead quick." Lest gazed down at the steep drop.

"Hey, Rose, mind if I push you out the window?" Once again, he was back into his rare childish attitude, which he only showed to Krul and Rosalie.

 _/ I COMMAND THEE TO SLEEP, I gtg in half an hour anyways xD_

 _An eyebrow twitched as he narrowed his eyes at the small munchkin vampire stating bluntly "I think I would mind pretty damn much.." The vampire paused a bit before adding sending the mini-vampire a warning glare "And don't you dare think of jumping out of the fucking window." Either he was going to laugh and say he wasn't going to do that but does it or he doesn't and pushes him out but there was always the option where the Progenitor would listen and not push him out through the window or he wouldn't jump out the window himself. Hopefully it's the last option: Listening to him._

 _{{NEVER! AND yep I know. you're two hours behind me}}_

He smirked, "You can't prevent me from having fun while I'm here. Krul doesn't want to talk to me so far, and I'm trying to relieve stress." Lightly hopping onto the window sill, he kept a firm hold on the shutters before leaning out as far as he could to gaze out.

"Look, Rose, I can see the top of the castle, how interesting. I have to admit, even living in such a small province like Japan, Krul at least knows how to keep her dignity by living in a castle like this. It's almost as big as the one back in Paris, don't you think?" He leaned out further, gazing up at the castle's highest levels.

"Huh, strange. I never noticed there was another balcony high up there...I wonder what could it be?" There was only the smallest smirk on his face before he purposely let go of the ledge, dropping down out from the window.

 _/ DO YOU NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO TOMORROW?_

 _The vampire cursed loudly before quickly scrambling over to the ledge. He groaned a bit before climbing out of the window and jumping. As he fell, he casually noted the huge lack of places to cling to after he caught his troublesome pain in the ass Progenitor once again. He reached out and grabbed the munchkin from the back of his clothes before pulling him closer. He was able to change their positions at the last second so his back connected with the ground causing him to grunt in slight pain as he held the shitty munchkin in his arms. "Tsk...Troublesome.." That's all he could say as he gazed a the Progenitor in arms before he slowly sat up shaking his head_

 _{{NOPE~}}_

"Oh, you really shouldn't have followed me—" Before he could finish speaking, Rosalie had flipped around so he was on top, allowing most of the impact to hit him. Even Lest had to wince at the sound of a vampire's body colliding with stone, a sound of thunder ringing out.

Lest quickly freed himself from the other's embrace, a slight somewhat worried look on his face, "Tch, you're the idiot here, I was planning to use the momentum of falling and rebound so I can see what up at the top of the castle."

 _/ Dude, imagine any random person coming across this roleplay and they're like "Wow, it's already been more than 10 hours and they're only on 40 comments? *reads roleplay* THOSE ARE LONG ASS PARAGRAPHS—_

 _A faint groan escaped him as he shook his head a bit before he touched his back slightly feeling bones starting to mend. He silently glared at the Progenitor as he mentally found ways to smack common sense into the vampire._

 _His lips curled back as he growled when he felt the last of the bones heal, "I definitely knew that. I completely fucking did. I just jumped 'cuz I wanted to help you see the damn view." His voice holding sarcasm as he started popping bones again to get rid of now stiff back._

 _{{XD I think anyone would say that after reading this}}_

"You sound like you're really pissed off. Want me to kiss your wounds for you?" Sarcasm dripped heavily from his words, his lips curling in distaste at the very mention of any form of intimate contact.

Before either could say anything else, servants from within the castle had surrounded them, shouting at them and wondering why they had simply jumped out the window. They knew fully well that they couldn't be hurt by such a thing, but it was still 'forbidden' to do. Lest scowled at their words, becoming more and more irritated as they continued to speak, "Shut. Up." His voice was dangerously low.

 _/ Well I'm starting to hallucinate so I'm going to sleep now since I also have summer school ;-;_

 _The vampire had opened his mouth to reply something back in sarcasm of his own but his mouth closed as his lips curled into a sneer seeing the servants. Soon or rather quickly, he was losing his temper and was shaking a bit trying to hold in his anger hearing them to continue to talk and talk louder and louder. He could easily hear how his Progenitor spoke in that dangerous tone of his but he fully snapped when the servants didn't hear a thing._

 _"Will you all just shut the fuck up! Your goddamn voices are so fucking annoying! Just shut up before I personally remove your damn tongue!" He snarled, crimson eyes flashing angrily before snapping at a maid who started to say something, "And I don't give a flying fuck if jumping is so damn forbidden! No damn vampire would die from that shit ass jump! No one's fucking dead so back the fuck off and get back to your shit ass mother fucking lives dumb ass fucks!"_

 _He shouted the last part, glaring viciously causing a some of the maids to cry and run back inside. He merely sneered and flipped them the bird with both of his hands when the guys gave him scared but dirty looks before they left to console the females._

 _{{Weeeeeeell...NIGHT}}_

He shook his head in annoyance when the servants ran off, a scowl tugging at his lips. "Irritating lower ranks." In the midst of those he deemed lower than him, his regular attitude of arrogance would take over.

Turning back to Rosalie, he then regained his usual smirk, "Fancy a trip to the above ground?" He flicked a hand above them, indicating the destination.

 _The vampire stared at the Progenitor before he muttered curses under breath "Fine. Let's fucking go but I'm watching you. Don't even try and run." He growled a bit glaring at the munchkin_.

"I'm honestly going to wash your mouth out when we get back to Europe." He frowned slightly before jumping high onto a rooftop, running away quickly towards the entrance that led back to the human world.

 _The tsundere huffed rolling his eyes before swiftly following his Progenitor stating, "Sure you will."_

He made a move to kick the other when they passed onto the next building, his foot connecting with Rosalie's arm. For any human or common vampire alike, his kick would've resulted in fatal wounds or near death, but Rosalie was different.

Rolling his eyes at the other, they soon arrived at the building that housed the entrance to the human world. Coming to a stop, Lest then calmly walked up the grand staircase, seeing the entrance far off on the other side of the room. "Hmph, Krul really knows how to make things obvious to spot."

 _At the kick to his arm, he felt the bone break causing him to growl before groaning feeling it mend back together._

 _When they got to the entrance, his eyes scanned the area sneering a bit, "Too much white and I understand fully why you hate her now..."_

"I prefer dark places as since you can work in secret without anything being too obvious and revealing." Sighing a bit, he walked towards the towering gates that was the entrance, looking way too extravagant and fool-hardy.

"I honestly wonder, if anyone had ever tried shall we say 'escaping' Sanguinem, did they ever have doubts about whether or not this was really the entrance to get back to the human world." When they reached the gates, Lest jumped onto the top of the gate, inspecting it with interest.

As far as he could see, it was well-kept, not even the thinnest layer of dust was seen on the top or in crevices. "Odd, almost like she keeps this place cleaned for just appearance. I understand that vampires needs to use this way to get out of Sanguinem and fight the humans, but that doesn't give her the excuse of keeping it well-cleansed to this point." He was baffled by even something as small as this, though he dropped it quickly.

Dropping down from the towering gates, he landed softly, straightening up once more. "Shall we go now?"Without waiting for an answer, he ran.

 _/ I kinda fell asleep for a bit xD_

 _He let the Progenitor talk not caring much that's when he snapped out of it when he ran. He quickly chased after the other vampire, not letting him get out of his sight as he muttered curses._

 _{{Fails~}}_

Pretty soon, they had arrived outside in the human world. They had seemingly came out of a tunnel, Lest curving an eyebrow at this, wondering why it was such an obvious place. Then again, Krul had probably put up some kind of security measure, so he didn't dwell on the thought for too long.

"Hmm, it seems that this place is in deeper ruins than I had thought." Pile of rubbles that were once tall buildings littered everywhere, chaos and destruction making up the very land.

However, his crimson eyes focused on a specific place far off, narrowing them as he lost his smirk, a deadly serious look on his face, "So, that's where _it_ happened at."

 _"It…?" The white haired vampire questioned looking at the munchkin before following his gaze to the area. He stared at the area before making a 'tsk' sound as he shook his head scowling. "What are you going to do now? …Going in for a closer look?"_

 _/ Every single time munchkin is used, I laugh while Lest wants to throttle Blade tbh xD_

"Of course, what else could I do at this point? This was one of the reasons I even came to Japan, besides inspecting Krul." Keeping a serious look, he darted off for the destination he kept his eyes pinned on.

It was only a short moment until they arrived, though the distance was quite far, several miles at best. Lest skidded to a stop when they had arrived, the place they stopped at seeming much more destroyed than any part of the city. The most notable thing about this area of the city was that there was a massive crater in the center of all the mess, seemingly old, dried blood splattered against it.

"This was the place where that...'monster' went loose, on the video that was sent during the Council meeting." As he said the word _monster,_ it sounded as if he couldn't find quite the right word to describe it.

 _"Monster?... The Seraph?" The taller vampire asked the little bitty munchkin that no one can believe is a fucking vampire that's only something years older than Krul who's a bloody loli._

 _Suddenly, the white haired vampire snapped his fingers together remembering something "Oh yeah. I remembered something." A smirk appeared on his face as he referred to a specific post with a Krul "Congrats on your 'marriage' ...I hope you and your loli wife the birds in the bees."_

 _The vampire snickered before inching away from the Progenitor to keep his laughter hidden as he added "And I heard your reaction was rather...interesting.."_

 _{{I CAN'T HELP IT! HE IS ONE}}_

 _/ OH BLADE YOU ARE FUCKING GOING DOOOWN_

"Of course I mean the Seraph! The other reason I came to inspect Krul was because I highly doubt her claims about ridding them! I was proven right when a city guard, Mikaela Hyakuya, admitted to me the truth, and that he was one of the last remaining Seraphs." _And not to mention, he joined my faction._ Lest then shook his mind out of his thoughts.

At Rosalie's words, he flinched and growled, annoyance and irritation shown clearly on his face, "I haven't even agreed to it yet. Whatever she is planning, she had better tell me _everything,_ or I'll reject her faster than Vani could reject your damn, idiotic boldness." It was clear that this arranged marriage Krul had proposed was a touchy subject for him.

"Speak about this again, and I won't hold myself back in rendering you unable to move then running away. Have fun cursing and raging while trying to find me, _mon petit Rosa._ " He chuckled at the last part, obviously trying to probe at the other.

 _At the last part he hissed angrily before stating reluctantly "Desolé... mais... Je n'ai pas petit..." The vampire grumbled the last part silently glaring at the munchkin for calling him 'petit'._

 _{{HE SURVIVED}}_

He laughed more easily now, obviously satisfied by the other's reaction. "The other nobles back in Europe used to call you, ' _Mignon, petite Rosa',_ I'll never let you forget that if you continue to try and provoke me."

Then, he lightly stood upon the tip of his toes at the edge of the crater, proceeding to slide down into its depth.

 _/ *GOES IN AS ADMIN TO STRANGLE HIM* COME HERE YOU_

 _His face turned dark red from embarrassment and anger as he shouted at him, "Taisez-vous!" Quickly the vampire jumped down into the crater, landing at the bottom quietly._

 _{{NUUUUU}}_

Down at the bottom, there were skid marks from a scuffle when the crater was formed, most likely either the Seventh or Thirteenth Progenitor."Interesting...the humans can create something like this. Another reason why we were told to eradicate them."

Then he turned to Rosalie, a serious look once more on his face, "What do you think of all this, Rose?"

 _/ *GRABS HIM BY THE THROAT_ *

 _"Hmm... Kill the seraph or get him to abandon the humans... He would be a good addition.." The vampire said after thinking a bit, his eyes scanning the crater_.

"Hmm, then I suppose I've already settled that." He laughed, turning to tell the other of his findings.

"There is apparently two Seraphs left alive, one which had caused this chaos, and the other...serving as a city guard under Krul."

 _"...There's something else you're not telling me..." The vampire commented narrowing crimson eyes at the munchkin vampire. "Is it something about one of the Seraphs…?"_

Only the faintest smirk appeared on his lips, "Shall we say...I've managed to convince him to join my faction and leave Krul?"

 _"Bon. Très très bon." The vampire smirked smugly hearing what the munchy munch munchkin said_.

"And apparently, he and the other Seraph have a special bond, and he seems to be stopping at nothing to get his...'significant other being' back." He stretched his arms outward as he spoke, "In other words, both remaining Seraphs will become part of my faction."

 _"And you'll ruin Krul's plans which will be an added bonus." He added watching the munchkin_.

"Of course, I found this all surprising. So unlike Krul, I have no selfish desires like her for the Seraphs' power, besides adding them as a new addition to my army, but that's just the usual whenever I receive new recruits." He gave an airy laugh, trusting only Rosalie—and maybe Vani if she cared—about such news.

 _The vampire smirked widely before growling, "That better not mean I have to share my position. I like having to not share my position." He huffed angrily_.

"You're like a child sometimes, seriously." Couldn't helping himself, he laughed at the other's rather pouty expression.

"I won't let him achieve a rank that close to me. Just because Krul treated him that way, it doesn't mean he'll receive the same benefit for me. In my faction, you have to work for the higher position you want."

 _"Hmph. Good." He soon muttered death threats and such at the thought of sharing his position not caring if Lest called him a child_

"Why are you so protective about your position? Worried that he'll turn around to stab me once he gets close?"

 _"Yes." He hissed angrily before adding"And I don't want to share my job."_

"I have my faith in you to carry out your duties, but your unwillingness to cooperate can be quite troublesome."

 _"It's not my fault!" He growled, crimson eyes flashing "I can't stand people!"_

"But you can stand me?" He challenged back.

 _"Obviously. If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now." He snapped_

"Hmm, was it because of how I took you in?" His voice was a long drawl as he said this.

 _/ If I got the facts wrong I am so sorry TAT_

 _"No." He stated bluntly_

 _{{ ...i don't even remember his bio...sooo }}_

"Then what makes you so loyal to me? Even I couldn't possibly replicate such feelings."

 _/ GG xD_

 _The vampire only huffed turning his head to the side refusing to say anything since he is the type to not discuss his feelings and the reason why he's feeling them_.

"I take that your silence means that you don't trust me enough to say? I've even spared you the kindness of asking at all." He folded his hands behind his back, looking up at the top of the crater they were in, waiting for a response.

 _"...I simply don't like talking about myself and feelings like that about others." He stated simply slowly looking visibly uncomfortable about the fact the Progenitor wanted him to talk about that._

"Fine fine, I won't push you. But at the same time, stop being such an _emmerde_ whenever I meet with other Nobles or new recruits." He turned away briefly, continuing to speak.

"I keep you by my side knowing fully well that your strength and power is too much to compare to normal soldiers or even the Elites I have in my faction. Yet also because of your attitude, honestly you'll be the fall of my faction." Of course, he meant this in an exaggerated way.

He walked farther out, now wandering the perimeters of the cater, still looking at everything with interest. "It seems those JIDAs are much more interfering than I thought. Perhaps it's time for a—" Suddenly he stopped, sensing something.

 _"CAZZO!"_ He had been caught up in his thoughts and words too much that he had completely forgotten to watch over their surroundings.

Turning to Rosalie, he darted towards him, pushing the both of them out of the way at the last moment when a barrage of ammunition hit them from far away.

"Pesky humans. I let my guard down."

 _A faint growl vibrated in his throat as a slight sense of guilt grew in him when the munchkin mentioned that he would be the cause of the faction. He had his eyes planted firmly on the ground as the guilt grew but he snapped his head up hearing the munchkin exclaimed,_ **CAZZO** , _before he was pushed out of the way of ammunition. A sneer appeared on his face as he growled darkly "Little shits..." He muttered before briefly letting his eyes scan their locations from where he could see them. He grabbed three of his dangers, deadly ones of course, before throwing each one at high speeds at three different targets._

Lest watched the entire scene, a victorious smile on his face, "That'll teach them..." However, he was wrong when the snipers managed to dodge, his eyes widening.

"These aren't your ordinary soldiers, I see." He glared at them as the snipers got back into position, once more shooting at them.

Lest easily swiped his hand in front of him, power in its raw form coming forth to intercept the oncoming attack. Dusts and shrapnel flew through the air, some flying towards the vampires. Easily, Lest sidestepped them, only scowling slightly as one got lucky and caught on his cheek, leaving a long shallow cut. Quickly it healed until his skin was smooth once more.

 _"Che cazzo, diamo loro pelle vivo!"_ He cursed under his breath, brushing off his clothes.

Before he could make a move, a few more soldiers stood at the top of the crater, peering down at the two. Lest counted only six of them present, nine altogether if he counted the snipers."Humans are becoming more and more arrogant if they think you weaklings can even hope to make a scratch on me."

The seemingly leader of the group grinned down at him, tapping his cheek, "But we did make a scratch on you, here, on your cheek, Noble." Lest hissed at his cocky attitude.

"Rosalie. _Terminer eux."_

 _Just hearing the humans act arrogant and having his Progenitor get injured, despite the fact the cut was gone already, he was beyond pissed off. His fangs were bared as he hissed lowly and his eyes were dark with anger. When he heard the last words the Progenitor said, a frightening and bloodthirsty smirk appeared on his face as he actually purred._

 _"Oui mon seigneur~"_

 _Within a few seconds, he was directly in front of the human leader, and he purred directly in the human's ear while he was still in shock from the sudden appearance of the vampire "Mauvais déplacer la corbeille~"_

 _That was the only warning the poor human had before his arms were suddenly ripped off first then a hand was buried in his chest with another was choking him. He dug his nails into the humans throat and at the same time, ripped the human's heart and throat out; blood spraying and covering the vampire's hands, clothing and face._

 _He soon disappeared, leaving the corpse there, and kicked a human directly where her heart would be, breaking the ribs and sending her flying into a building, a sickening crack was heard before the body hit the ground._

 _That was enough to snap the humans out of whatever trance they were in and have their snipers fire at him. He sets his eyes on a nearby sniper and he jumped onto roof top buildings to reach his chosen sniper. The closer he got to the sniper, the easier it was for the human to hit him but the vampire dodged or blocked each one with one of his own bullets, from one of his guns, or used one of his daggers to deflect it. In the end, he reached the human and ripped the human's head off. He threw the head directly at one of the other snipers taking sick amusement when it did reach the sniper and an ear piercing shriek escaped the person._

While Rosalie was having his share of fun, Lest himself was busy dealing with the remaining soldiers that were melee-based. However, he kept a smooth smirk the entire time, calmly standing there with ease. "You know, it would be a blessing to you, had Blade taken you down instead of I."

The humans were shaken up at the sudden death of their leader, so now they were straight out aggressive with Lest. "Who the fuck cares? All of you damn vampires should just die! There's four of us and one of you. Don't underestimate us! We're also part of the Moon Demon company! You might be a noble, but we can take you down!"His fellow comrades nodded solemnly, a determined look on their faces.

"Oh, how interesting! Glad to see you're full of confidence at least!" He nodded as if he was fond of them.

Then, the next moment he was standing behind the group, moving at an incredible speed. "However, I'm not just a mere 'noble'. I'm a progenitor from Europe. The Third Progenitor of Europe, to be more specific." He gave a little bow as he introduced himself.

They could only gape at him, looking at his small physique and form, unable to believe it. But, they knew vampires were good at deception, so they kept their guard up. "I could care less, you're still going to die here."

"My...you really don't listen, do you? Alright then, I'll end this quickly." He steadied his hand at them, staying in a relaxed stance.

The next moment, he swiped his hand at them, pure essence of his power forming once more into a powerful strike. It lashed towards the humans, all whom managed to fend it off-but just barely-with the weapons they held. They were pushed to the edge of the crater, in danger of falling in. Dust rose from all around after Lest's attack, causing all of them to stay on guard. "Be careful! He'll be sure to attack any moment now!" One of them warned the others, taking on the role of the leader now.

Suddenly, one of the females screamed, then quickly dragged away into the dusty fog, "H-Hey! Jeanne!" There was no answer.

Then, there was a powerful gust of wind, clearing out the dust cloud. They all quickly looked around for Jeanne, only to see a horrifying scene. Lest was kneeling down, holding the woman in a semi bridal-style, her neck exposed with his fangs sunk in. Her face was turned towards them, tears of horror trickling down from them while her mouth open in a silent scream. There were raspy choking sounds from her, then Lest bit down harder, practically crushing her windpipe, killing her.

"Hmm, I've tasted better blood." He let go of her, letting her flop to the ground with a soft thud, then he straightened up once more.

The others could only watch in horror, tears in their eyes as they stared at their comrade's lifeless body. "Y-Y-Y—YOU VAMPIRE SCUM!" They all broke and dashed towards him, screaming hysterically.

"Now now, if you act so rashly, it'll be the end of you!" He pretended to reason with them as they charged, then dashed forward himself.

"One." He easily sliced through one of the soldiers, his entire body practically cut in half cleanly.

"Two." Appearing at another's side, he casually ripped his hand through her chest, taking hold of an organ and brutally tearing it out.

"Three." The third unfortunate soul was suddenly stopped as Lest appeared all too close in front of him, a hand reaching up for his throat then crushing it with ease.

"And four." Last one, the one who had taken over the leader role, was stopped as Lest suddenly appeared behind him, kicking him down to the ground with force.

Before he could retaliate with the skills he was taught and trained with, Lest had slammed his foot down once more on his back, breaking the spine. Just as he started screaming, he stooped down, gripping a fistful of his hair and bringing his throat to his lips,"And so, the performance ends with a bloody ending." He choked the man's screams off by biting into his throat, blood gurgling in the man's mouth.

 _{{OH MY FUCKING GOD 105! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT}}_

 _Blade, after throwing the head of a sniper at, apparently, a female sniper that was rather close by. He decided to save her last just so he could hear her screams later wanting her to torture her some more at a later time._

 _His eyes scanned the area before landing on the other remaining sniper who, from what he could see, jolted back away when the human noticed that the white haired vampire was looking directly at him._

 _Soon the human started shooting at the vampire trying and failing to ignore the fight down below. His lack of attention to the bodyguard caused him to miss plenty of times without having Blade try and dodge or deflect any._

 _It didn't take long before the vampire was in the same room as the sniper. The human tried to get away from him by backing away but the vampire just slammed him against the wall before aiming a hard kick to both of his legs breaking them. Blade bit into the humans neck rather deeply and roughly before taking large gulps of the humans blood._

 _Before the human passed out of blood loss, he stopped and quickly went to where the remaining sniper was, taking the nearly passed out human with him._

 _When he got to where the sniper was, the girl was hiding in a corner crying her eyes out. A sneer appeared on the vampire's face briefly before yelling at the girl, "Attention human!"_

 _This caused the girl to look at him with wide and teary eyes that made the vampire sick to his stomach from the pathetic sight. He forced her to watch as he physically ripped parts of the about-ready-to-pass-out-from-blood-loss sniper off. When he ripped them off, he threw it at her causing shrieks and screams to come from her. He even went as far as to rip open the human's chest and head and throwing them at her._

 _The girl was shaking and pale crying and begging for her life to be spared, a rather disgusting thing he thought as he went over to her. He grabbed her by the hair before jumping out of the building, getting bored of the area and wanting a new spot to work with. He, in the end, landed on the crater before dropping the human on the ground._

 _She quivered and begged him continuously to not kill her but he just stared unimpressed. It was long before he got annoyed and grabbed her hands. He started breaking the bones her hands, then moving up to her arms. He stopped at her shoulders and gazed at what he done to the human who was screaming and wailing in pain; her arms disfigured and were pointing in different angles that were obviously not normal. He soon started crushing and breaking the bones in her feet, ankles, her legs before stopping at her thighs._

 _He then knelt down beside her and started one by one breaking parts of her pelvis until the bones, like all the others were sticking out from her skin; blood pouring out. He soon rolled her over onto her stomach exposing her back. He set his hands on where her spinal cord started. Then he start digging his fingers into the areas and started breaking the spinal cord working his way up; stopping at her neck._

 _There he turned her back around, noting how she was still, to his surprise and sadistic glee, conscious. Then he soon got started breaking her ribs into pieces. When he was done with that, he forced the mouth open and removed her teeth with forceful yanks._

 _By the time he was done, he looked at the damage he caused: Arms and legs disfigured horribly, bones piercing out through the skin with blood pouring out non-stop, her mouth had blood flowing from it and there was a puddle surrounding her back a bit. He was a bit surprised a human lasted this long but he wanted to finish this now._

 _He moved over to where her head was and easily removed her eyes enjoying her gurgling screams before moving his hand back. His hand curled into a fist before he punched hard and fast into her face. Her skull broke and shattered under the force leaving whatever signs of identifying her impossible due to her head being mostly a pile of bloody mush._

 _He took a deep breath before standing stumbling a bit to regain his balanced. He covered his face, not caring about the blood being added to his already blood covered face before removing his hand gazing at the corpse with a sadistic and gleeful smirk on his face._

 _{{ Uhhhh...I'm a sadistic fuck...and I took the bone breaking from Kaneki soooo }}_

 _{{ Plus I kinda wanted to beat your previous comment }}_

 _/ BITCH YOU DID 117 LINES AND I WAS TRYING TO CUT MINE SHORT!_

 _{{ T~T I was trying to top you… }}_

 _/ O~O_

As soon as the last one had died, he turned to seek out Rosalie, but apparently it wasn't needed. The said person had seemed to jump down from a nearby building, landing in the center of the crater. Lest raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Rosalie was carrying a human, then his eyes widened as he remembered what the vampire liked doing to invoke pleasure as a pastime.

 _"Che cazzo idiota."_ Sighing, he sat down at the edge of the crater, watching the other while blood trickled down his lips from his last victim.

With a gruesome, blood-curling, shivers-sent-down-spine experience, Rosalie slowly proceeded to mutilate his victim, pleasure shown on his face as well as pure enjoyment. Lest didn't react in the slightest, only keeping a bored look on his face. He had seen this way too many times being with Rosalie. The first time he had been disgusted, but slowly came to get used to it. Even vampires didn't go this far, but Rosalie was a special case.

The victim screamed, her eyes filled to tears, desperately wishing for death as she struggled to look around, anything to save her. Lest considered taking one of the fallen soldiers' weapon and tossing it down to her so she could end her own life—watching humans end their own lives was an amusing experience. However, he didn't feel that he should grant a human a favor if one of his brethren was taking joy from the other's suffering. To him, vampires came first, so if Rosalie liked doing what he was doing, then Lest wouldn't interfere.

Sounds of bone breaking, organs being torn, flesh squelching, and many other unimaginable noises was heard from in the crater. It was only a few minutes, but to Lest it seemed like a long time as he watched, fascinated by Rosalie's actions. Never had he ever tried such a thing himself, deciding that getting the job done quickly was it.

Finally, Rosalie ended it all off by crushing her skull, finally ending her misery. This was one way to completely kill a vampire as well if Rosalie was able to mutilate one to this point without them regenerating while he was doing it.

Standing up, he made to slide down when he sensed more presence heading towards them, an annoyed _tch_ escaping from his lips. "Blade, get up here." Only when in the presence of those he deemed strangers, he would call Rosalie by his alias, as he did now.

Crossing his arms, he stood there in a lax position, waiting until he saw the new arrivals. It seemed that they were a team that was supposed to be with the one that he and Rosalie had just annihilated. A low chuckle escaped his lips at the thought of the new humans coming to see what had happened to their partnered team, a blood, gruesome mess especially waiting for them in the crater.

"Team Kuro, are you okay?!" The leader of the new team rushed on scene, Lest was pleased to see that this team had 15 members, though not completely satisfied.

As soon as the humans saw him, they skid to a stop, a grim look on their face. However, when their sights came upon their dead comrades, only a sickened look was shown on their faces. Lest smiled widely, obviously pleased with the reaction he was getting.

Just then, Rosalie had leapt from the crater, obeying Lest's order. For some reason, the idiot decided to bring along the mutilated head of his victim, licking his other bloodied hand as he came to stand besides Lest. "Disgusting." Lest sniffed, turning away.

Meanwhile, the humans could only stare in wide horror at what Rosalie held in his hand, one of them taking a trembling step forward, "L-Lilian?" Oh, it seemed like this one was a friend of the soldier Rosalie had mutilated.

"What did you DO?!" The leader shouted, taking an angered step forward, Lest could only shrug.

"Take a look yourself, human." Calling back Rosalie, they jumped back onto the other side of the crater, allowing the humans to come forth and inspect more cautiously.

As soon as they saw what was waiting for them in the crater, they all threw up at the same time. Lest laughed at their reaction, all the while feeling disgusted as well. They retched repeatedly, the bloody, gory mess churning their stomachs over and over. They couldn't get a grip on themselves.

"What a shame, now that you're in this weak state, it'll take us no problem to kill you all off as well." Lest held out a hand to them, power traveling through it.

The leader's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen and shouted, warning them all, "DODGE!" At this, despite their weakened states, they all leapt out the way as Lest slashed at them once more, a powerful strike cutting through the earth deeply from just his hand.

When the dust and dirt cleared, he sighed a little, seeing how they were still alive, though looking more sickly than ever, "Don't worry, there's 15 of us and only 2 of them, we can finish them off." Lest laughed at this, it was a bit similar to what the last team had said.

They all turned to look at him as he cleared his throat, "Well, sorry to break it to you. But this madman here," he gestured at Rosalie, "He was the one who took down the majority of the soldiers here. Nine in total, and he took down five—and in the most messiest way possible." He laughed again, seeing the grim look on their face.

"Then again, don't underestimate me." He held out a hand to them once more, "I'm the Third Progenitor of Europe, don't think you're leaving alive now. I was feeling a bit bored after the earlier fight, care to entertain me?"

 _/ UHH, I DUNNO GO ON AND SAY WHAT LEST DID OR WHATEVER, KILL THEM ALL OFF IF YA WANT! Oh, and I can type much more since this is like..typing a novel or fanfic, which I do for fun 8'D_

 _{{_ * _dying weasel noises before fainting* }}_

 _His crimson eyes scanned the newcomers before he purred in sadistic glee and delight, "_ Je vais fou. Ces sont humains... Je vais diviser entre eux... Ils sont morts, mais je vais vous épargner un peu de mon seigneur~ _"_

 _The vampire disappeared but showed up again in the middle of a group of three that happened to be closer to each other than the others. His hands entered the human male in front of him and gripped onto his lungs causing him to cough and spit up blood. He ripped out both of the human's lungs before kicking one of them hard in the stomach sending that one flying into the wall of the crater._

 _He grabbed the other, which he noted was female and started forcing feeding her the human male's lungs. He was able to force it down much to the other humans' horror along with the girls. When he moved out of the way, she had quickly threw up the lungs and some other things._

 _She had collapsed on the ground coughing but he grabbed her by the hair before roughly making her stand. He placed a hand on her shoulder before squeezing tightly breaking the bone causing an ear splitting scream to erupt from her. To shut the girl up, he held her down with one hand on her broken shoulder before ripping her head off. He tossed the head to another female human who caught it staring wide eyed and screamed, crying hysterically._

 _Taking advantage of their horrified looks, he had taken advantage of the one farthest away. He had disappeared and reappeared in front of the human before removing the arm that was holding a sword causing him to yell out in pain. He took the sword and used quick and precise movements to cut the male's remaining arm, legs, torso off before slicing his head in half and beheading him._

 _He casually dropped the sword on the ground but smirked as he gazed at the remaining humans. He grabbed the nearest human, another male, and broke his wrists before making him face his squad. He pulled his arms behind his back and placed his foot on his back. He started pushing down with his foot while pulling hard on his face._

 _It didn't take long for him to dislocate and rip of his arms and break his back. He dropped the arms and shoved his arm right through the human's chest, his hand visible on the other end. One of the humans tried attacking while he was preoccupied with his current human but when he came close, he removed his hand and shoved the corpse at the human._

 _The human stumbled a bit, stopping to catch the corpse looking like he wanted to cry and he was about to say from but Blade's arm went right through the back of his head through his forehead before slowly removing his head._

 _"_ Stupids stupids peu humains. Pas très intelligent comme toujours. Mon seigneur, quand voulez-vous ah... jouer avec eux?~ _" Blade called out to his Progenitor munchkin who was watching from the sidelines_

 _{{ Meeep...}}_

 _/ i BROKE MY BACK IMMA REST A FEW BIT MORE YEAH?_

 _{{ WUT WHAT DID YOU DO?! }}_

Lest felt even more amused to see the humans panicking already, enjoying the show from the sidelines. They were so weak, so easily turned, were they even really from the Moon Demon company?

The smell of rotting flesh was starting to get on his nerves. The result of fast decomposition was probably due to the bad conditions that was the air these days above ground. He pinched his nose at this, not trying the least bit to look dignified about it.

While Rosalie was distracted with a few of the soldiers, the others decided to round up on him, but he was uninterested in fighting them, jumping back a few feet as one of them swung at him. "You bastard! Cowering are we?" The human tried to provoke him.

"Not in the slightest, I just feel as if you're not worth my time to kill." He gave a mock of an apologetic shrug, bowing forward as he did. This only seemed to piss them off further.

Then, Rosalie turned around, a mad gleam in his eyes as he spoke, _"Mon seigneur, quand voulez-vous ah... jouer avec eux?~"_

 _"Je vais passer. En fait, je vais laisser chacun d'eux pour votre plaisir."_ He dismissed the offer with a wave, enjoying the angered look on the other humans' faces, realizing that he was mocking them.

 _/ SORRY IT TOOK A LONG TIME IM TIRED XD_

 _{{ NOTHING MUCH AHHAHAHAHA_ _}}_

 _Blade slowly nodded his head as he dropped the corpse before noticing the remaining, except the one he had knocked out before, was near his Progenitor._

 _A faint growl escaped him when he saw one in particular moving closer to the other vampire. Within seconds, he was in front of that human with his arm right through his chest. Taking enjoyment at the shocked, angry, and fearful looks on their faces, he forced his other arm inside the human-almost-corpse before awkwardly but easily moved his arms in the opposite direction, ripping the human in half._

 _One of them had the guts to look away from him which ultimately let to having an arm through her stomach, a hand grabbing her hair forcing her to bare her neck before having fangs deep in her, draining her of her blood._

 _One tried to stop the vampire by slashing his weapon at him but he used the girl as a shield shocking and horrifying the male who tried to attack him. The slash had sliced her clean through her chest._

 _He removed his fangs from her neck and arm from her stomach before taking advantage of the human male's shock where he stabbed his hand into the human's chest before ripping out his heart, crushing it in his hands._

 _He took the human male's sword before slashing blades with another human's sword. It continued like that until he noticed an opening and took it, using his dagger that found his way into his hand and stabbed it deep in the human's heart._

 _He turned his attention to the remaining four(?) conscious humans smirking widely, his crimson eyes daring them to do something as he briefly glanced back at Son Seigneur, "_ Sont ya sûr que vous ne voulez pas de " jouer " avec eux? _"_

 _/ SUUUUUUURE_

"I would prefer it if I no longer dirtied my clothing any longer. After all, blood stains are infuriating to wash out." They spoke to one another in a completely relaxed tone, as if they had all the time in the world. In a sense, they did.

Then, he quickly stopped, a smirk playing on his lips, "Wait, forget that order. Why don't we let these four run back to their superiors, hmm? So they can inform the rest of the rebelling humans of our arrival? That is, if they can fight against the Four Horsemen of John while they're in this state." He turned to the humans now, "Why don't I let you go?"*

One of them, a bold female, scowled,"NEVER! WE WILL NEVER ACCEPT CHANCES FROM VAMPIRES!" She charged at him, all too quickly he was by her side, forcefully yanking her down to his height and brutally sinking his fangs into her neck, not for feeding but to crush her windpipe.

After she was dead, he turned to the remaining three, two males and a single female, "My offer still stands, do you accept it?" One of the males stood up angrily, aiming to attack him.

However, the last female stopped him, a desperate tone to her voice, "Wait! He does have a point! We can warn the rest of these two new vampires!" She glared at Lest, though there was terror involved, "They needed to know that the Third Progenitor of Europe is here."

The other male backed her up, agreeing with her words and convincing the last male to stand down. He did so grudgingly, growling at Lest then at Rosalie, going as far as spitting in the white-haired vampire's direction.

"Stand down, Blade." Lest immediately ordered, knowing that the action would've pissed the guard off immediately.

 _/ I'M SORRY I WAS WATCHING A YOUTUBE VIDEO ON CINEMASINS, EVERYTHING WRONG WITH JURASSIC PARK III, THEN I WAS LIKE "WHAT IF OWARI NO SERAPH WENT TO JURASSIC PARK?" AND SO I MADE A SHORT MEME WITH MY FRIENDS ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THE VAMPIRES WENT TO JURASSIC PARK AND I'M SORRY ;-; I'LL POST IT ON MY WALL XD_

 _The vampire was about ready to show the human why he shouldn't spit in his direction but hearing the order, he hissed darkly and angrily glaring at them. He watched as the remaining picked up their K.O.'d comrade before fleeing the area._

 _His eyes went over to his lil munchkin Progenitor as he started licking the blood off his hands in hopes of cleaning them but there was too much of the red liquid on his hands. About half way of trying to removed the blood off his hands, he gave up huffing angrily._

 _{{ It's okay }}_

 _{{ I went to sleep }}_

He smirked at the other's distress, watching as he tried in vain to clean off the blood, "Self control is what you need."

Without giving it a thought, he came to Rosalie's side and took hold of his hand, staining his gloves. Bringing it down to his lips, he lightly licked the blood from the other's fingertips before dropping it, "What a bizarre taste, many humans' blood combined together." He shrugged, then gazed down at his bloody glove with interest.

 _"You'll get use to the taste when you're use to it." The tsun tsun said before narrowing his eyes land on the glove making a 'tsk' sound. He rubbed his check slowly feeling the blood on his face harden, a scowl starting to appear as he growled lowly in irritation and annoyance_.

"Come on, you're going to change out of those filthy clothes. Don't growl at me, you did that to yourself." As if scolding a child, he started walking off, having fulfilled his goal coming here.

However, as they casually walked back this time, they passed by the ruins of an old park that seemed to have been destroyed in an earlier battle. Lest couldn't help but walk around the area, kicking over massive chunks of rubble out of his way, the rubble flying back a great distance and crashing into nearby buildings. "What do the humans find so interesting about walking around in a place like this?" He scoffed at the dirty surroundings, completely having forgotten Rosalie's conditions.

 _The lil tsun tsun followed the lil himedere munchkin to the human park and his eyes scanned the area. He blinked at the comment he made before answering "...Enjoyment I guess...I enjoyed walking through Mother and Father's garden as a kid..." His crimson eyes gaining a distinct look in them remembering the different flowers and plants and his favorite flowers; roses—mostly white ones of course_.

"I see..." Unbeknownst to the other, he studied his expression, a mild interest catching.

Then he turned away once more, walking through the park. He was surprised by its vast grounds, wondering if humans ever got lost while wandering around meaninglessly.

After awhile, he started to become bored once more, intending to head off again when the smell of something stifling caught his nose. Arching his eyebrows, he followed it.

Walking for a mile or so, they soon came upon a large lake, Lest shaking his head in bewilderment. "Honestly, having even something like _this_ for just a park? Humans still baffles me."

 _Hearing him mention something about a lake snaps him out of his memories before gazing at the water. He absentmindedly commented, "One of my father's wives pushed one of her children in a lake to teach him a lesson. I doubt he even knows how to swim even now..."_

 _{{ I'm just gonna start making him brothers...soooo }}_

He grimaced at the words, even he wouldn't be so cruel doing something so meaningless. Walking around the perimeter of the lake, he pondered on what Rosalie had said, a question coming to his mind.

"Does that mean you can't swim if you tried?"

 _A weak scoff came from the vampire "...He doesn't know how...I don't think any of us do..." A smug smirk appeared on the vampire's face remembering something, "At least he's dead. Mother did a good job at killing him."_

"Hmm…is that so." Lest was quiet for a moment.

Then, the next moment he was behind Rosalie, a leg raised before promptly kicking the white-haired vampire into the lake.

 _/ LEST WHY_

 _As soon as he was in the water, he scrambled around trying to get himself on his feet. It took a while before he was able to and he was taller than how deep the water was, it stopping at waist length. He was completely soaked from head to toe but clean of most blood. A growl came from him before he snapped, "Why the fuck did you do that?!"_

 _{{ Evil… }}_

"To wash you off," he stated bluntly, kneeling down at the edge of the water.

He cocked his head to the side, an interested look in his eyes, "So, you really can't swim."

 _A snarl came from him before he sluggishly, tripping a bit over from plant life in the water causing to mutter profanities. "Obviously."_

Feeling just the slightest bit of remorse for his actions, he held a hand out to Rosalie in the water,"Hurry up and get out already."

 _He grumbled to himself and ignored the hand as he stumbled out of the water muttering, "He'd enjoy seeing me like this... little shit..."_

 _{{ Talking about a vampire brother that I'll be adding sooner or later }}_

"I'll push you in again." Having his hand ignored, now he jumped out of the way to avoid having scummy lake water splattered onto him, a frown on his face.

 _/ But I thought he was killed, even Rosalie said so himself QAQ_

 _"For what reason now? Amusement?"He growled with faint irritation, the situation becoming rather familiar with him_

 _{{ Wut…? His brothers are alive… }}_

"Out of irritation." He snapped, ignoring his earlier thought and grabbing the other by the front of his clothes, shoving him towards the lake again.

 _He let himself in the water and just sat there keeping his head above the water glaring at the munchkin. He soon got out of the water and leaned against a tree not saying anything_.

Sighing at the other's irritation, he stood at the edge of the lake, gazing out. His mismatched colored hair blew around his face a bit as he thought about the tone Rosalie had used with him, genuine fear having overcome his face at the moment when he was pushed. Yes, he caught that expression and had meant to pull him back at the last moment but hesitated at the last moment.

After awhile, he finally spoke up, still looking away from the other, "You know...I probably can't swim either since all I've ever done is run across any deep water source without a hitch."

Then, he added, "How does drowning feel like? I can't die by such a thing...but how does it feel?" Pondering on the thought, his usual smirk appeared.

"Why don't we find out?" And into the water he went.

 _His eyes widened and within seconds, he was in the water. His hands wandered around to find him before he touching his clothes. He held the munchkin in his arms pulling him above the water and shook him back and forth yelling at him, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THEN DON'T FUCKING TRY AND DO IT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" He was on the verge of hysterics_.

He smirked, though choking out water, having been greatly surprised to see that he indeed couldn't swim. "This is embarrassing…" No one should know about this.

However, he was snapped back to his senses when Rosalie started screaming at him hysterically, wincing as since he was at close range, _"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THEN DON'T FUCKING TRY AND DO IT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"_ Lest looked up again to see the other in near hysterics.

"I won't die, idiot. I was—" he coughed again, " —just curious. Surprisingly, this feeling of being strangled is felt, like a tight feeling around your chest and throat, like you're being suffocated…how bizarre."

 _"DON'T DO FUCKING SUICIDAL THINGS DAMMIT! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" He yelled at him, holding the munchkin Progenitor closer, pressing his face against the other's neck, shaking a bit._

His yell rolled across the lake, echoing and rebounding, making it sound much more louder than it was in reality. Lest calmly watched on, about to reply when Rosalie dug his face into his neck, visibly trembling.

 _Again…he's always like this…_ he then huffed a bit, extending an arm to wrap around the other, awkwardly patting him on the back as he did so, turning away while he did. "Alright, I get it. I won't try 'suicidal things' again, just stop breaking down every time."

 _"Don't go telling me that you won't. I've dealt with my mother and how she was and what she did and I'm sure as hell I'm not letting it happen to you!" He growled_.

Silent for a few seconds, he tried to figure out what made Rosalie act like this. He knew that at least he was genuine about protecting him because he cared, but to go this length? He had doubts.

"Rose…are you in a heat?" He stated bluntly.

 _/I gave up on lyfe_

 _"I'm not a fucking girl." He snarled pulling back glaring at him, "I just don't want to see someone I'm close to die again in front of me!"_

 _{{ ...You made me face palm in front of my mom...and she thinks i'm crazy }}_

"Men can have it too. I've seen this happened many times to my close advisors." He shrugged, not feeling the least bit ashamed to speak of such things.

 _/ Again, I said I gave up on lyfe_

 _He could only twitch before groaning annoyed, "I'm guessing that means one of my brothers is basically a bitch in heat…Fuck…"_

 _{{ ...god...damn }}_

"Which one?" He questioned, thinking about the few too many brothers that he had taken in under his faction.

 _/ LEL_

 _"Who's the giant ass pervert?" He answered with his own question._

 _{{ cri }}_

"Oh…Laito." He rolled his eyes at this, "Isn't he always like that?"

 _"Wait til a new moon…" He twitched a bit, "We act more or less the same as usual…"_

"Who does he take it out on then?" He rolled his eyes, lightly pushing himself out of the other's grasp.

 _"Ah… Depends on who he reaches or actually bumps into first…" His hand absentmindedly went to his neck, "He got me once…somehow I'm good at avoiding everyone during those times..." He grimaced a bit, "He was hungry and managed to get me pinned before biting me…" He huffed a bit, "I couldn't do anything against him..." A shudder of disgust went through him as he mumbled "At least he wasn't in that mood..."_

"Alright, don't tell me anymore, I don't even want to think about it." Lest shook his head, pulling at his braids to wring out the water.

"I smell awful now." He wrinkled his nose, looking as if he was trying to get away from his body.

"Well hopefully by the time we return, Laito will be...back to normal."

 _The tsundere huffed a bit growling faintly "Hopefully he's in the similar mood and doing exactly what the others are doing and what I want to do right now…" He eyed the munchkin briefly before picking him up and starting rushing back, "Breath through your mouth...it helps..."_

"Fine fine, whatever you say." He was too exhausted from nearly drowning earlier to even snap at Rosalie like he usually did whenever he was picked up, rather he resorted to crossing his arms and facing away.

 _The vampire glanced down at the munchkin Progenitor and briefly ran his fingers through the little vampire's hair, picking up speed as the entrance to Vampire City was in sight_.

"I swear Krul is trying to avoid me, it's becoming quite boring here if I can't even go and have an audience with her." He couldn't help but sigh deeply in boredom when Sanguinem was in their sights.

 _"Then find a way to get one." The vampire grumbled as he entered the tunnel that soon led to a white room. He followed the way they exited slowly growing irritated for no reason_.

He scoffed, an arrogant tone taking over his next words, "Oh please, unlike you I have manners."

 _"Oh fuck off." He snapped, crimson eyes flashing angrily as the moon's effect on him got him as he set him down, refusing to hold him anymore_.

"But I'll take your advice, I'll see to it that I'll force her hand into meeting with me." Chuckling at the thought, he disappeared the moment he was set down.

 _He didn't care today that the lil munchkin had ran off but he continued his way heading back to Krul's mansion at a slow pace._

Pretty soon, he had arrived back at Krul's castle, almost barging into the throne room despite what he had said earlier. However, the only person was Mikaela Hyakuya.

 _The blond vampire was waiting for Krul to show her loli ass there so they could discuss something but he was taken off guard seeing the other Third Progenitor walk in. He could only stare at the other noting how his clothes were somewhat wet_.

"Oh, it's you. That Seraph, Mikaela Hyakuya, am I correct?" He eyed the other up and down, then asked bluntly, "Did she force another blood contract on you?"

 _"No... She has been curious why I haven't asked for her blood... I told her I wasn't hungry..." He answered staring at the Progenitor_

"If you want freedom for both yourself and Yuu, then I'd best recommend you to try and keep silent about the entire ordeal."

 _"Of course.." The vampire said quietly as he bowed his head_.

Seeing that Krul wasn't here, he turned to leave, then stopped, gazing back at Mika, "But, aren't you drinking the blood of humans at least? You look deprived of blood."

 _Azure eyes darted to the side as he stated "I'm not hungry..."_

"...Are you sure? I can tell you're lying."

 _He remained silent as he gripped the front of his uniform feeling a pain in his chest_.

"Wait, how stupid of me. Your eyes, they're not crimson, and you're a newly-turned..." He turned back around to face him, a mildly surprised look on his face, "Have you been holding out this entire time?"

 _He gave a slow nod, "For a few years of not drinking human blood..."_

"So...you've been sustained on Krul's blood ever since? No wonder the bond was so hard to break."

 _The blond didn't say anything other than nodding his head curtly_.

"...Are you desiring for blood right now?" He arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he asked.

 _/ Oh now I know where that above GIF comes from. Subaru be a short-tempered tsun_

 _He didn't trust his voice to say something but he gave a small nod of his head._

 _{{ YEEEEP I love the phone breaking part the most though~ }}_

"...I'm not used to something like this. Only people who has a blood contract with me are those idiot brothers and Vani, but even so they feed on human blood regularly so I've no need of feeding them with my own."

 _/ I GOT LOST IN MY HOUSE TRYING TO FIND A PAINTING_

 _He gave small nod of understand at the Progenitor's words but made no move to come closer to the other vampire._

 _{{ WEELL THEN }}_

Clicking his tongue in frustration, he pulled back the sleeves on his coat, lightly tracing the smooth skin with a finger, "However, the blood of Third Progenitors is rather intoxicating and addictive. If you were a true vampire, you'd understand how much our blood is to fight over for." Smirking, he held up his wrist to his lips, puncturing the soft surface lightly with a fang, then licking away at the bead of blood that formed.

 _The blond swallowed a bit, his eyes on the Progenitor's wrist, the blood tempting him causing his jaw to tighten_.

"I won't torture you or prolong your suffering. But be warned, one day you _will_ become a true vampire, then my blood will become too irresistable for you to stop feeding off of and switch to human blood."

 _The blond nodded once and slowly and hesitantly made his way over to the Progenitor_.

"Don't act like I'm going to kill you or anything." He lightly held out his wrist, though he looked a little troubled about the other's reaction.

 _The vampire nodded his head slowly and he got on his knees in front of the Progenitor when he reached him. He gently took his arm bringing his wrist to the blond's mouth. He slowly licked over a vein before biting_.

Lest didn't know how to react in the situation besides standing there with his wrist outstretched. Ever so rarely had he formed blood contracts, and when he did he'd cut his wrist, trickle blood into a glass, then give it to the one that would be bounded to him. Feeding some straight from the source, he didn't know.

 _Mika took small gulps at first as he warily glanced up at the other vampire. When he realized nothing bad was going to happen, he took a bit larger gulps_.

Undeniably, Lest felt a bit weaker from having blood _taken_ from him, though he didn't say anything about it. Whenever vampires fed, they went into a frenzy, but he at least knew how to keep his dignity and hide it.

 _The blond pulled back a few seconds later licking his lips before gently licking where he bit_.

"That look on your face is quite amusing, like a child that had been granted a treat." Lest shrugged as he said so, stating what he thought before withdrawing his wrist.

 _A faint flush of embarrassment appeared on the vampire's face as he stood looking away_.

Sighing, he rubbed the wound on his wrist, in only a matter of seconds the skin healing. Licking away the remnants of his blood, he gave Mikaela a strange look, "Odd, you're not talking as much as you did with me back then."

 _"I apologize..." The blond spoke quietly shaking his head a bit_.

"It doesn't really matter anyways. I won't bother with your personal issues." Giving him one last look, he turned away again, walking out, "Tell Krul that I'm no longer waiting for her to have an audience with me. She _will_ meet with me."

 _"Yes Lord Lest. I'll be sure to inform her…" He spoke with a nod of his head_

Giving a wave in return, he left the room, then looking down both sides of the hallway, "Hmm...is Rose still sulking?"

 _Said vampire was walking silently through the castle walking right by the munchkin looking gloomy and lost in thought not noticing his lil munchkin._

"Are you done moping around Rose?"He stopped as he saw the other passing by, but was surprised when he was completely ignored, turning around to gaze after.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?" Turning around to follow him, he only walked a few steps, catching the gloomy look on his face.

"Rosalie?" He crossed his arms, brows furrowing as he gazed after the other.

 _When the munchkin finally called his name, it snapped him out of his gloomy trance like state causing him to stop walking and look at the munchkin "...Sorry..." He muttered, crimson eyes staring at him before looking away_

"Are you still moping about earlier? I told you I wouldn't do it again. Stop being so down, it makes me feel bad, and that's a rare thing." He noted the way the other looked away from him, feeling more and more pushed to settle the matter.

 _"It's nothing… J...Just find Shu... He's better at explaining things like this..." His voice turning quiet as he spoke before walking away, starting to roam the castle hoping that the munchkin would listen and find his eldest half brother._

"...You're such a handful." Before the other left, he lightly patted him on the back, though only briefly. If anyone pointed it out he'd deny it.

Turning to walk away, his first thought was to let the vampire vent out his frustration, then wait until he came running back to him, idiotic as always. But as he walked more and more, he grew more intrigued about why Rosalie even looked like that in the first place, finally giving in to the temptation to seek out Shu.

Seeking through the castle, he was annoyed to find the other brothers running around occasionally, greatly regretting the fact that he brought them with him to Japan. No doubt Krul will take joy in "scolding" him for it later.

After a bit of walking, he caught Shu's scent easily, almost yawning before he ran, arriving within moments in front of a door. Opening it, the room revealed to be a rather cozy bedroom, though still extravagant. There was no one laying on the bed, but Lest easily seeked out Shu, who had taken a liking to laying on the loveseat instead.

"Wake up." Lest easily kicked over the loveseat, flipping it onto its side and knocking Shu to the ground.

 _Shu wasn't exactly asleep but was remembering things in his past. Even in his remembering the past moment he heard someone walk into his room which he later caught the scent of the person recognizing it as the Third Progenitor._

 _He wasn't exactly taken off guard when he was forced down on the floor and he laid there for a few more seconds, eyes closed before sitting up. He opened his eyes, running his fingers through blonde hair before looking at the Progenitor._

 _He stared at the smaller vampire for a while, a similar gloomy look in his eyes that matched Subaru's {{ ...I'm just gonna stop calling him Blade… }} and what his brothers all had in their eyes._

 _"What is it?…" The blond asked keeping his eyes on the other vampire_.

He scowled, seeing the same look on his face, closing his eyes briefly to get a grip on himself. Then, he flashed them open once more, crossing his arms while gazing down at him,"What's wrong with all of you? Rosalie / _sorry I can't stop the habit of calling him this /_ was acting weird, so I thought I'd ask you about it, well since he told me to. Now, look at all of you. What's going on?" The tone in his voice said firmly he didn't want any stalling, only the truth straight out.

 _"That?..." The blond mumbled before getting up off the floor. He leaned against the wall before continuing to speak, "The moon... affects us..differently than other vampires... We blame our father... Off topic though.. New moons are rather...troubling.." He stated with a frown and a sigh,_

 _"We're...weaker... quieter... calmer... We have no interest in the things we usually like... I tend to think of my past... I believe the others are doing the same... thinking of the gloomy and depressing parts... Getting lost in our own emotions and memories..." A faraway look appeared on his face as he stared at a wall, slowly gaining a much more gloomier look on his face remembering something_.

Having turned over the loveseat back onto its feet, he sat down on it, crossing his legs while listening to Shu's explanation, a worried look briefly passing his face before disappearing just as quickly.

"...I added you and your brothers to my faction simply because you were vampires that were wanderers. Most vampires these days stick to my faction, at least if you're in Europe. Your parents...must be quite the interesting folks. Perhaps you and your brothers are the sons of traitors? Or perhaps were your parents too nobles?" He snapped his fingers at himself, trying to think up of anything.

 _/ *wanna go comfort Shu now* Poor child ;A;_

 _"Nobles. Me and Reiji's mother was from a British noble family. The triplets from a Japanese one and Subaru from a French one… Our mothers, from what I remember, never acted differently…" He said after snapping out of the trance he was in._

 _He shook his head briefly before continuing "They weren't traitors... and we weren't truly wandering around..."_

 _[[ I wanted to huggle him to death... Actually all the brothers I want to huggle ]]_

"Then would you care to stop talking so mysteriously, this isn't a mystery novel or anything. Tell me, what your parents exactly 'did' to have you and your brothers in this state, no home to go back to."

 _/ Except Laito, stay away from him_

 _"They died. We had the same... condition even when they were alive..just to a lesser extent... We blame our father... He had the same thing as us but he was a noble... Our uncle had the same thing... He's dead though...or am I not answering the question right?... If I'm not then be more specific..."_

 _[[Nah His mother fucked him and shit when he was a kid so...I'm gonna huggle him too ]]_

"I can see that there's something more to your parents. Perhaps..." He yawned slightly, leaning back in his seat, "Domestic abuse?"

 _/ WHOA THERE WTF DIABOLIK_

 _"...Not to me and Reij compared to the others who had a much more mental and/or physical abuse..."_

 _[[Yeeeah Cordelia's a bitch... Plus she threw Ayato into the lake and let him drown as punishment but someone saved him. AND she had sex in front of Kanato with his uncle Richter...]]_

"Ahh, I can understand now..." He was silent for a few moments, "Reminds me of that mansion I once burned down...a human man—no, pedophile more likely—with a mansion full of children he was free to abuse. It was quite satisfying to see him burn alive." Despite the subject they were talking about, he threw back his head and laugh, "Deserved what he got, bastard."

 _/ I had to reread that over and over...poor boys TAT_

 _"...Mother made me study and study so I could live up to the family name.. She rarely let me have fun... She ignored Reiji...since he was younger than me... Reiji hired someone to kill her...it worked... I don't feel a bit sad by mother's death... I didn't really like her..."_

 _He stated blinking once before continuing, "Triplets had worse than us... Ayato had been physically and mentally abused..that's why he's a narcissist.. Their mother had a ...sexual relationship with Laito...then she dumped him for our uncle... Kanato had to see his mother and our uncle having sex... The triplets were rather nice and pleasant when we were children..."_

 _He took a deep breath noting how he was about to talk about Subaru, well only a little bit of him like he did with his and his other brothers' past._

 _"Subaru...was mentally and occasionally physically... I caught him after one of his breakdowns and when his mother was screaming at him... That was before I saw him...get hit with a vase..." His jaw clenched remembering it before he just shook his head, memories overcoming him as he left the room saying something_

 _"Ask Kanato for more information... I-I can't..."_

Lest sat there, listening intently to the stories he was being told about the brothers' childhood, then nodding as Shu left the room, looking visibly shaken. "This...is more trouble than I thought." Sighing deeply, he rubbed the back of his head, standing up and stretching.

Then, taking Shu's advice, he seeked out Kanato, wherever that bipolar yandere may be. It didn't take long for him to catch his scent, which was infused with that ashy smell that he always found peculiar but ignored it. Following it, he soon came upon two wide glass doors, the room on the other side looking like some kind of garden. Even though it was dark out, he could see clearly and made his way out.

Walking around lightly, the moonlight carved a path for him. Following Kanato's scent despite the mixed in aromas of plants from all around, he easily seeked out the vampire, who was sitting on a stone bench under a massive weeping willow staring off into nothingness.

"Kanato." Lest called out, calmly striding over, brushing back the pale side of his hair as it fell into his face.

 _The purple haired yandere was swinging his legs a bit back and forth as he stared at the sky quietly singing, "Are you going to Scarborough Fair: Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Remember me to one who lives..."_

 _He soon fell silent hearing someone call out to him, he turned his head and stared at the Progenitor, "Hello... Is there something you want?" He questioned with a tilt of his head a faint smile on his face_.

Placing a hand on his hip, he bowed his head forward as he heaved another sigh, exasperated but still persistent. Without stalling anything, he explained to Kanato about how Rosalie was asking, then having to had asked Shu about it, who then explained most things to him. He ended it with Shu telling him to come see Kanato, thus explaining why he was there in the garden.

"I'm going through a huge pain just trying to figure you guys out. Don't ask me why, just..." he gave a slight nod of his head, "Tell me what you can."

After a moment of silence, he then added—though in a very strained voice, "Please."

 _The smile disappeared before he stared at the sky silently before speaking, "I'm guessing you want more about Subaru-kun... Shu-kun already explained most of it... His mother killed our father... then from what I remember she killed herself in front of him.. Before that, he was called filthy and such... He thinks that himself.. We caught him saying that to himself once... He's probably thinking it now..." Purple eyes gained a depressed look in them, "We all are thinking that sort of thing...right now..."_

"I see..." The Third Progenitor looked weary, finally exhausted with the entire ordeal, "So...this is what's been happening these days? I was wondering why you brothers were more and more quiet."

Then, he focused his attention on the stuffed bear Kanato held, a strange look on his face, "...I always smell an insanely infuriating scent of ash from inside that thing. What's worse that it has the scent of you and your two other brothers, the ash I meant." He grinded his teeth slightly, then asked the question, "What...did you three do to your mother, at least with her body." He had pieced together everything easily.

 _Kanato turned his head and glared at the Progenitor hugging Teddy close and securely to his chest stating, "Mother's safe with me."_

"I see...even after everything she did to you?" He tilted his head curiously.

 _He only nodded his head once before murmuring things in the stuffed bear's ear_.

"Well..." He sighed, then standing up, tapping his heels on the ground a bit.

After thinking about for a few seconds, he towards his waist, pulling back his coat to reveal vial holder, taking one of the empty vials out. Slitting open his wrist, he held the vial up to the wound, allowing the blood to trickle within. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of his blood, hating the temptation to drink it himself. The higher ranked a Progenitor was, the more irresistible their blood became, even to the vampire itself that had it.

Corking the vial, he licked his wound, shuddering as the sweet, nectar-like taste traveled across his tongue. The wound healed quickly, becoming a pale scar, then nothing. He then pushed the vial of his blood into Kanato's hand, avoiding eye contact, "For putting you through something you didn't want to talk about." He explained, "My blood can heal your wounds faster than your normal rate, even if you drink human blood. This works strongly for you and your brothers since, well, you're tied to me by a blood contract already."

Shrugging, he tucked his coat back, lightly dusting his hands off a bit before leaving the garden, giving the bipolar vampire a single wave then disappearing.

 _Kanato only blinked gazing at the vial before rushing after the Progenitor, "Wait. If you want more information... Laito and Ayato are probably in their room... Reiji would be in the library or his room... Subaru would be wandering around... He'll be in his room sooner or later tonight...he always ends up in his room..."_

He smiled a little, "Aha, thank you..."Then, he stopped briefly, remember Shu.

Taking another vial, he once more slit his wrist, once more wincing at this aroma of his blood before the wound closed, then corking and handing the vial to Kanato, "Give this to Shu if you see him."

He then turned on his heels and left, interested in the brothers' story more and more. Following Kanato's information, he headed straight towards the room he remembered that Laito and Ayato had locked themselves in when they arrived in Japan, coming to a stop in front of a door. This time, feeling more polite, he knocked on it, then crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

 _Kanato slowly nodded his head before heading to Shu's room to set the vial on the bedside dresser._

 _A few seconds later, the door opened and a messy red haired vampire with green eyes and slitted pupils came into view. Ayato stared before moving to the side letting the Progenitor, "What do you want?..." He questioned grouchy a bit as he soon moved to his bed laying down on his tired_.

"I'm really getting tired of this..." Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms before explaining the situation once more, constantly sighing as he did.

"Kanato said that you'd have more information if I came and ask you...do you mind?"

 _"Information? ...'Bout what?..." Ayato mumbled staring at the Progenitor rubbing his eyes briefly, "And tell me exactly what you want...I don't feel like talking much..." He yawned at the end blinking tiredly_.

"Whatever happened in your pasts—all of you, what had happened in the past, your childhood, everything."

 _He stared at the vampire blankly, "I don't pay much attention to Reiji and Shu's life... and I try and avoid Subaru's... I'll just talk about me, Laito's and Kanato's from my side of the story. How's that?"_

"Do enlighten me." He slowly slid to the floor, closing his eyes as he listened.

 _"Our bitch of a mother was Cordelia...apparently daughter of demon." Here he rolled his eyes "But she's a vampire...weird genes...but whatever. Laito was born first on one day, then Kanato on the next and I ended up last on the third day."_

 _"Hmm... The bitch called the crybaby her little songbird since he always sang to her. The bear he got was a gift that he got from her. Laito..." Here he coughs a bit, "From the few times I've seen him with the bitch, it was all touching... Disgusting really.. It was annoying when her attention was set on me..."_

 _He stares at a wall lost in his memories, "She'd make me study and shit like Shu's mother made him... She wanted to make me the best. Number 1."_

 _He shook his head a bit, "She pushed me into a lake once...almost drowned but someone saved me.,. Dunno who... Later on we kinda came up with a plan on killing them."_

 _"It worked. I stabbed her through the stomach, drank her blood and watched her run away as fast as she could...which wasn't really fast. She went to Laito who was playing the piano then he pushed her off the balcony to the ground. Kanato burned the body...I don't know what he did after that."_

 _"Mon dieu, votre mère est tout à fait le diable. Chienne eu ce qu'elle méritait."_ Lest growled, then snapping out of his daze, surprised at what he had said.

Never had he spoken so ill of someone, especially if he didn't know who they were. He turned his head away, a soft voice now, "Your mother's ashes... Kanato keeps it in his bear." He wasn't sure if he should've told him it, but it couldn't be taken back.

 _He stared at the Progenitor wide eyed, "Wait...Kanato has that Bitch's ashes in that damn bear?!" His eyes flash angrily, "I'll deal with that tomorrow..."_

The next moment, he was at Ayato's side, for no good reason. His eyes blazed with pure anger, a thing that hadn't happened in a long time. In a voice unlike his own, he gripped Ayato by the neck, pinning him to the wall the next millisecond, a hiss escaping from his lips, "Don't you dare go bother Kanato tomorrow about that issue of his bear. Don't fucking prolong the suffering for both of you. _Maudissent vous_ if you make another rash move. I have no right in this business, but I can understand the tragedy you went through but that gives you no right to meddle with what your brother has done and kept until now. Several thousand years, several FUCKING eons, he has kept that bear and there's been no problems. Don't you dare go causing any trouble now." His voice, usually so calm and smooth was choked with growls and uneven tones, his grip on Ayato's throat becoming tighter.

Then, just as suddenly, he broke out of his daze, letting go of Ayato, "What...?" He took a step back, confused with his usual scowl back on his face.

 _The entire time through his tantrum Ayato could only stare wide eyed completely forgetting about the hand around his throat until it left. He took deep breaths before glaring faintly, "He's my brother. I'm perfectly allowed to do that. Wait 'til Laito knows. That'll be an interesting conversation that you won't hear." He hissed before leaving his room slamming the door behind him heading to Shu's room since he could sleep in older male's bedroom if he asked nice enough_.

Lest only stood and watch as the other left the room, then sinking to the ground, staring at it for a long time.

Then, he quickly stood up, looking around the room. Spotting a mirror, he quickly dashed towards it, then looked back at the door, unlocked. Running over to it, he calmly locked it before turning off the lights as well in the room. Taking a deep breath, he approached the mirror once more, then lightly took off his coat, revealing the white, ruffled dress shirt he wore underneath. Making a _tsk_ sound, he unbuttoned it, then pulled it down to reveal his back. Turning around so the mirror would reflect it, he gave a growl as he saw what was reflected back.

On his back, as every Progenitor from the fifth rank and up had, there was a mark on their back, looking as if it were melded into his skin. Now that the room was dark, the mark was noteably glowing, though only faintly."Tch, I wonder if Krul can feel it too...or was it just because of me?" Scowling, he reached behind with a hand to touch the mark, feeling the rough edges of the scarred tissues on his back.

 _/ God's mark ftw OuO_

 _Suddenly the door opened and walked in a fedora wearing vampire with red straight hair "Ayat—..." Laito froze mid-word seeing the Progenitor's back before looking away. He backed out of the room, closing the door before heading straight to Kanato's room._

 _[[ wut? ]]_

Feeling his back, he gritted his teeth, having fallen to the ground in frustration. Then, when the door opened despite having it locked, he hissed, turning away too late, Laito having seen everything. The only thing he did was quickly looking away before leaving, Lest heaved an angry sigh, _"Quelqu'un doit être réduit au silence, il semble..."_

Hastily, he pulled up his dress shirt again, buttoning it within seconds before sliding his coat back on, adjusting his clothing before rushing out of the room. Catching Laito's lingering scent, he ran after it, moments later arriving in, surprisingly, Kanato's room. Without a moment to spare, he threw open the door, hearing something crack. His eyes found Laito immediately, stalking towards him quickly.

 _/ I remembered my friend explaining this manhwa to me where like God has a mark imprinted upon this human in every reincarnation and etc. Then he made a theory about OnS and said that probs the Progenitors were once angels that served God or something and will always have His mark on them so bam, here's the idea. xD Sorry if you don't like it TAT_ /

 _The perverted vampire jumped a bit at the arrival of the Progenitor but he silently knew the other would follow him because of what he had seen. "Hello~" He smiled purring faintly, trying to keep up appearances._

 _[[Nah it was just unusual and I was confused about it so...yeah ]]_

 _"L'as-tu vu?"_ He hissed darkly, cornering him against the wall with his fists clenched, the usual calm look on his face gone.

 _"A-Ah..._ Desolé _... I didn't mean to..." The usually loud vampire said quietly inching away as much as he could; green eyes darting around to try and find an escape route_.

Luckily, there was no one in the room besides them. Grabbing Laito by the wrist, he pinned it against the wall, his other hand holding the other wrist, his strength overpowering the other vampire. "You didn't mean to? You have any idea what you just saw?"

 _"N-No...Not one bit..." His voice becoming quieter until it was barely above a whisper_.

He gritted his teeth, "Have you heard of God? He who Made Everything?"

 _"I'm pretty sure he isn't real..." He said wanting Kanato to come back to his room now._

"I don't either, but unfortunately, the mark on my back says otherwise—or at least the council has come to believe." He grimaced, then asked with a strained voice, "Do you have...any family members that is...associated with any...divine beings? Much more powerful than even us vampires...?"

 _"..Mother was the daughter of a Demon Lord..." Laito offered weakly_.

He flinched, eyes narrowing,"That...explains it." Again, he _tsk_ ed, then released Laito, though he kept a close watch on him, "You're one lucky bastard."

 _He grinned a bit before lightly nudging the Progenitor's side "Me, Ayato-kun and Kanato-kun are lucky ones but I wouldn't consider ourselves bastards~"_

"If you tell anyone, even your own brothers, about what you just saw...I don't care if I break the bond, I will silence you for good, as well as those you told." He jabbed a finger into the other's chest when he was poked in the side.

 _"H-Hai...U-Uh.. I'm going to go find Kanato-kun... Bye!" He fled the room quickly trying to find the purple haired yandere_.

He growled as the other left, then kicked at the wall angrily, creating a hole easily without meaning to. "Damn it all..." Turning quickly to leave the room, he slammed the door shut behind him, breaking it off one of its hinges.

 _Reiji had been walking by to inform Kanato something but stopped mid-step seeing the Progenitor. "Is everything alright?..."_

He practically hissed at the other, not at all like himself, "I swear if you hear anything, _anything_ from Laito, both you and him are dead!" With that, he stalked away.

 _Reiji could only stare and watch the other leave before heading back to his room_.

Quickly making it back to his room, he kicked it open, then kicking it shut behind him. Heading straight to the bed, he threw himself down, trying to calm his boiling anger that was fed by anxiety and worry. Taking deep breaths, he tried forcing himself to sleep to calm down.

 _Subaru stood in front of the munchkin's bedroom door for a few seconds before knocking on it quietly_.

"Unless you want me to personally decapitate you or chain you in the sun deprived of blood, leave my presence!" He shouted at the door, refusing to get up.

 _Subaru took a deep breath before opening the door, walking in the room and closed it behind him. He walked over and sat on the munchkin's bed before pulling the small vampire into a hug. His fingers running through the mini-vampire's hair to sooth the other vampire before deciding to sing him a song since his mother and Shu, occasionally, use to sing to him when he was in one of his moods._

 **o~.~.~o**

 _Nani mo nai basho ni saita mono o,_

 _ **If this thing that's blossomed within my empty heart**_

 _Tsunda nara ano hi ni sasageyou_

 _ **Was plucked, I would sacrifice everything on that day**_

 _Kotoba o erabazu kesenai kizu o_

 _ **Without choosing the words, these scars I can't erase**_

 _Ima, tsutaeraretara_

 _ **Now, if I could convey them to you…**_

 _Mawaru kisetsu no naka, nijimu yuuhi ni,_

 _ **Within the changing seasons, with the blurring setting sun,**_

 _Dokoka omoikaesu, kurutta hibi_

 _ **Somehow, my feelings return to those chaotic days**_

 _Toiki ni majitta sabita nioi_

 _ **The rusted fragrance intermingled with a sigh,**_

 _Um… Eien ni kaoreba…_

 _ **Umm… If that scent would would last forever…**_

 _Hanarebanare ni naru no ga, kowakute_

 _ **I'm terrified that it'll be dispersed**_

 _Itsumo katte ni ato o nokoshiteta ne_

 _ **But there is always some trace left behind of its own accord**_

 _Me no ura no kage dake―――…_

 _ **Just a shadow behind my eyes―――…**_

 _"…kesenakute"_

"… _ **It cannot be erased"**_

 _Itoshiki Pain_

 _ **This sweet pain**_

 _Hitori janai kara_

 _ **Because we're not alone**_

 _Hitori janai toiu nara_

 _ **If this is what is meant by "not alone"**_

 _Tsuki no hikari ga futari o wakatsu mae ni_

 _ **Before the moonlight divides the two of us,**_

 _Uso o hitotsu, okure_

 _ **Just give me a single lie**_

 _Sotto dakishimeta kowarekake no You(Are)Gone_

 _ **I gently held you close, nearly broken, you are gone**_

 _Omoi ga chiru mae ni―――…_

 _ **Before the rose of these feelings falls―――…**_

 _Tomaru tokei no hari akai kanata ni,_

 _ **Beyond the red, the stopped hands of the clock**_

 _Itsumo furue nagara kakushita mono_

 _ **Were always trembling, something hidden behind your eyes**_

 _Bunan ni mebaeta tsumi no ishiki_

 _ **Sprouted free from fault, yet the awareness of sin**_

 _Umm… hitsuzen toiu nara_

 _ **Umm… If that's what you'd call 'inevitable'…**_

 _Mune o shimetsukerareru to, toonoku_

 _ **Wrenching at my heart as we grew more distant,**_

 _Itsumo_ _hisshi ni_ _kimi o motometeita_

 _ **I was always frantically yearning for you**_

 _Kakiageta maegami―――…_

 _ **As I brushed up your bangs―――…**_

 _"…soba ni ite kure"_

"… _ **Stay by my side"**_

 _Itoshiki Pain_

 _ **This sweet pain**_

 _Dareka janai kara,_

 _ **Because it's not just anyone,**_

 _Dareka janai to shinjite_

 _ **I believe it's not just anyone**_

 _Gin no kusabi ga kodou o tomeru mae ni_

 _ **Before this silver blade stops our beating hearts**_

 _Ai o hitotsu, okure_

 _ **Just give me a single love**_

 _Mou, nakanai de aimai demo Goes On_

 _ **Don't cry anymore… Although it's unclear, this goes on**_

 _Negai ga saku youni―――…_

 _ **This wish that blooms like a rose―――…**_

 _"Dare ni mo aisareta koto ga nai_

" _ **I've never been loved by anyone**_

 _Aisareta kioku mo nai_

 _ **And I have no memory of ever being loved**_

 _Jibun ga jibun de irareru no wa, nanika o kowashiteru toki dake_

 _ **I could exist by myself only when something is broken**_

 _Demo, omae to deatte, sukoshi dake_

 _ **But then I met you, and just a little,**_

 _Wakattanda._

 _ **I understood.**_

 _Moshikashitara, mitsukerareru kamoshiranai_

 _ **Perhaps, I may have been found**_

 _Sonna awai yokan o_

 _ **Because you conveyed such**_

 _Kanjisasete kureta kara_

 _ **Fleeting premonitions to me**_

 _Sonna onna wa, omae dake dakara───…"_

 _ **Because you are the only woman like that───…"**_

 _"…ORE to eien ni ikite kure…"_

"… _ **Live with me forever…"**_

 _Itoshiki Pain_

 _ **This sweet pain**_

 _Hitori janai kara_

 _ **Because we're not alone**_

 _Hitori janai toiu nara_

 _ **If this is what is meant by "not alone"**_

 _Tsuki no hikari ga futari o wakatsu mae ni_

 _ **Before the moonlight divides the two of us,**_

 _Uso o hitotsu, okure_

 _ **Just give me a single lie**_

 _Itoshiki Pain_

 _ **This sweet pain**_

 _Hitori janai kara_

 _ **Because we're not alone**_

 _Hitori janai toiu nara_

 _ **If this is what is meant by "not alone"**_

 _Tsuki no hikari ga futari o wakatsu mae ni_

 _ **Before the moonlight divides the two of us,**_

 _Uso o hitotsu, okure_

 _ **Just give me a single lie**_

 _Sotto dakishimeta kowarekake no You(Are)Gone_

 _ **I gently held you close, nearly broken, you are gone**_

 _Omoi ga chiru mae ni―――…_

 _ **Before the rose of these feelings falls―――…**_

 _Nani mo nai basho ni saita mono wa,_

 _ **This thing that's blossomed within my empty heart,**_

 _Kimi no tame, itsudemo omotteta_

 _ **For your sake, I've always been thinking of you**_

 _Kotoba o erabazu kesenai kizu wa_

 _ **Without choosing the words, these scars I can't erase**_

 _Ima, kiete, hitotsu ni_

 _ **Now, they're disappearing as one**_

 **o~.~.~o**

 _The entire time he sang, he gently rubbed the munchkin's back and ran his fingers through the munchkins hair to calm and sooth him._

 _[[It's the same song. Beloved Pain.]]_

He hissed and growled when the person came in, not bothering to look at who it was, he was too blinded by his thoughts to recognize the scent, _"Putain de merde, je t'ai dit de ne pas venir! As-tu un désir de mort? SORS!"_ Yelling the last part, he got up to lash at the person.

Suddenly, the person had pulled him into a hug, keeping a tight but gentle embrace around him, _"Qui la bais...?"_ Before he could do anything else, the person started to sing to him gently, a comforting hand brushing his hair.

 _"Lâcher! Lâcher lâcher lâcher lâcher lâcher!"_ He screamed, though he made no moves to struggle, just screaming.

However, Rosalie kept hugging him tighter, continuing his singing, _"Mon dieu, s'il te plait, ne m'embrasse pas..."_ Without realizing it, tears started dripping from his eyes, the mark meaning that important to him just when someone had seen it, not to mention the entire ordeal with the brothers' backstory.

The other just kept continuing to sing, ignoring his pleas, keeping a firm hug around him, _"Pourquoi est-ce que tu tente...?"_ He trembled as he weakly gripped at the arms that embraced him.

 _/ I have a French friend helping me with this rn and I'm also playing a really dramatic moment in Dmmd xD_

 _[[...FUCKING HELL THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I HAVE TO TYPE THIS CUZ OF FUCKING GOOGLE GOD DAMMIT AND ALSO I WONDERED WHY YOU KNEW SOME OF THOSE WORDS ]]_

 _He didn't let go of the munchkin when he started screaming at him but held him closer continuing his song. When the cute lil vampire started crying, his movements increased to try and sooth the vampire more._

 _When his song came to an end, he continued his movements for a few seconds before humming the lyrics. He pulled the small munchkin away a bit licking the tears away quickly and gently before lightly and briefly kissing the munchkin's face; his humming growing louder_.

 _/ I swear everything is just in chaos now..._

Eventually, he stopped struggling, falling limp in his arms, quiet for once, only silent tears streaming down.

When Rosalie had proceeded to lick his tears away, he only winced ever so slightly, but slowly ceased his crying afterwards. Then, the idiot started humming, still embracing him lightly, a kiss then on his cheeks. "Idiot..."

Lest started to calm down again, going as far as closing his eyes to listen to Rosalie's humming in peace.

 _[[ YEEEEEEEP...I'm gonna do something to Guren sooooo *cue devilish grin* ]]_

 _"Yeah I'm an idiot..." He mumbled letting the munchkin call him that before continuing his humming. After a few minutes of humming he soon stopped. His movements didn't stop as he nuzzled the lil vamp shota's neck_.

Having calmed down, he grudgingly held a hand up to reach behind him, setting it against Rosalie's face. Feeling the cold yet warm touch of his skin, he breathed a sigh of content.

"You shouldn't have seen me in this condition."

 _"So?... Better me than someone else..." He murmured nuzzling against the munchkin's hand_.

"Ahaha...your brother saw something worse though, Laito that—! Damn him." He clenched his fist, remembering what had happened earlier.

 _"...He is the gossip of the family..." He absentmindedly comments before rubbing his cheek against the munchkins' gently, "It won't be long until the rest of the family knows...Laito won't tell willingly of course..."_

He was quiet for a moment, a look of deep thought on his face. Then, he seemed to come to a decision, easily freeing himself from Rosalie's hold, "I lied...I'm not that willing to kill him for such a petty thing. As long as it's only your brothers...but if the entire faction comes to know about it, it'll be bad. So...I'm taking a huge risk here." He ducked away, looking angry, but the tiniest hint of worry was in his eyes as well.

 _"Don't worry... Laito would end up telling Shu since he's the oldest, then Reiji since he would not want to be behind on things. Reiji wouldn't tell anyone. Shu's too lazy to even get up at times... Then Kanato and Ayato would force it out of Laito sooner or later and I'd just demand it before I break Ayato's iron maiden... again.." He finished with a sigh kissing the munchkin's forehead holding the mini-vampire close_.

He sighed, then jolted at the kiss. A feeling of embarrassment came over him, "Don't do that!" He snapped, his arrogance and usual attitude coming back.

"Tch—get your brothers, might as well show you all, and the fact that you're all bounded to me by a blood contract gives you more the right to see."

 _"Or let us one by one find out using Laito..." He muttered smirking faintly when he saw the brief embarrassment on the munchkin's face before pressing a kiss on the lil vampire's cheek just to tease him a bit as he smiled faintly_.

"I could care less how you found out now, but if I hear even one little whisper of rumor going on about it, I'll be forced to play my hand." He let the threat hang there, then freeing himself from Rosalie's embrace, walking over to the window and leaning against it.

 _He huffed a bit but watched the munchkin for a bit before asking "Planning on jumping?.."_

"Not really, not in the mood to go anywhere tonight." Sighing, he crawled up onto the window sill, sitting on it while looking out, "Tell me, Rose, what do you think of God?"

 _"Not real... Crosses and all that holy stuff didn't affect me and my brothers..." He said slowly watching the munchkin closer_.

 _/ WHAT THE SHIT GOOGLE+ YOU DON'T EVEN NOTIFY ME UNTIL NOW? I THOUGHT EVERYONE WAS IGNORING ME_

"Then what do you think of me? Like, how do YOU suspect I came to be?" Raising an eyebrow, he turned back to gaze at the other.

 _[[ Shhh Shhh *Huggles you tightly* ]]_

 _"I dunno... " He mumbled briefly looking to the side_.

"You've must have questioned it at one point." He raised an eyebrow.

 _"Not really..." He rubbed the back of his neck_.

"I see..." He was quiet, "Then was it strange of me to be curious about _your_ past?"

 _"No... Not really... If this was a day other than a new moon… I wouldn't be answering questions about my past... The same goes for the others..."_

"Then I suppose I'm lucky. Nor would I be put into this situation if _someone_ had just told me straight out what had happened."

 _"I rather not discuss it... Best option to get someone else to talk about it..."_

"Stop running away from it and tell me." Lest spoke firmly, turning to gaze back at him, "That's an order."

 _"What am I suppose to tell you of my past? My mother and father were siblings. That man raped my mother and I was born from that! What else you want to fucking know?!" He hissed angrily, feeling cornered_.

"For you to trust me perhaps, what do you think I'll do if I know? Mock you? Diss you? _Abandon_ you?" His tone was calm but cold, deadly serious.

 _"Wouldn't surprise me I'm just a filthy vampire." He stated before he got up and left the munchkin's room_.

As the other left, Lest froze, but then sighed and gave up, his crimson eyes gazing out, _"Mon dieu..."_ Sighing, he decided to just call it a night for today, exhausted by the brothers' drama.

 _[[ I'm guessing that's it unless you're also the type who does time skips... ]]_

 _/ Depends on whether or not you're willing to continue xD_

 _[[ I'm kinda curious how the next day is gonna be doe~ XD ]]_

 _/ LET'S GO THEN_

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Hmm?" Lest jolted awake, looking around him.

Realizing he was still perched upon the window sill the entire night, he dropped back down into the room, stretching a bit. Then, the thoughts about last night came back to him, a rather irritated feeling forming with him.

"Those damn brothers...!" He clenched his fist, walking out of the room in a brisk pace.

 _[[ I'm wonder who will get the snapped or yelled at first~ ]]_

 _A fedora-wearing vampire was walking through the hallways, his eyes scanning the area for a maid to molest and such with a sly smirk on his face. When his eyes landed on the midget, he froze and stared at the vampire. He slowly backed away before trying to get away before the Progenitor noticed him_.

Muttering to himself in French, he stalked his way around, deep in his thoughts. The only thing that snapped him out of his daze was the sudden sound of someone's footsteps quickly walking...away. At this, his head snapped up, seeing Laito, who he would've passed by unnoticed had he not tried to get away.

Lest paused for a moment, seeing him backing away, then took a deep breath, "Laito, come here please." His tone was calm, though his eyes said otherwise.

 _/ Why did it have to be Laito_

 _[[ I dunno... I didn't know who to use... ]]_

 _Laito completely froze before slowly and very hesitantly walking towards the little Progenitor as he forced his usual perverted smirk on his face, "Hai~"_

"I was wondering, do you mind taking a walk with me? Shall we say, above ground later this afternoon?" He looked his usual self, as if he were just simply inviting the other for a peaceful stroll.

 _"Ah... Of course but if you are planning on making me fight... I'm not like Subaru-kun in terms of fighting... And if this is about yesterday I haven't said anything about it. I swear." He spoke quickly_.

"Whatever are you talking about?" He walked over to where Laito was, lightly patting him on the arm, "I hope you'll come. Afternoon, remember." And with that, he disappeared down the hall.

 _He stared at where the Progenitor left and questioned out loud to himself, "Am I royally fucked?..."_

Lest heard the last remark and chuckled to himself, his footsteps feeling light as he wandered around the castle once more as usual.

 _/ I laughed so hard xD Yes Laito, you are~_

 _Suddenly a purple-haired shota with a Teddy bear ran by Lest with a red headed vampire chasing at him yelling at the shota, "Kanato! Get your ass back here before I rip that damn bear apart!"_

 _Hearing that, the vampire wailed picking up his pace, "You'll hurt Teddy even if I did stop!"_

 _[[ Fuk ]]_

 _"Pas même un moment de paix..."_ Lest grumbled to himself, turning around quickly as they ran past him.

Standing still for a moment, he considered whether or not chasing after them before remembering about yesterday. "Ayato you _enfoiré!"_ He dashed after them.

 _/ GG LAITO GG xD And man Guren is so sassy with Lest_

 _Ayato had glanced over briefly at who yelled at before his eyes widened and he ran faster. "FUCK KANATO RUN! MOVE YOUR ASS!" He yelled at the purple-haired vampire that he was passing._

 _Kanato blinked with his little brother passed him and looked behind him before he ran faster freaked out beyond belief , "Ayato!"_

 _Ayato growled and grabbed his brothers hand before dragging him as he ran straight into Reiji, who stumbled and fell on his ass on the ground._

 _Reiji groaned and got up and glared at Kanato and Ayato when he saw them running away before running after them._

 _Two of the three triplets freaked seeing the pissed off Reiji and ran straight to Shu's room. When they got there, they opened the door quickly, ran inside, slamming the door shut behind them causing a blond and white haired vampire wake up._

 _/ +Guren Ichinose_ _Feck ye, ye olde codger_

Lest chased after Ayato as he screamed, dragging Kanato with him, altogether then colliding with a few other of his brothers along the way. The Third Progenitor faltered to a momentary stop as he saw the chaos, then remembering his kindling rage and started up the chase once more.

As they ran, there were surprised shouts and screams from the servants within Krul's castle, a few lower-ranked nobles dwelling within Krul's castle peeking out with interest before going back to whatever they were doing.

 _"Vous God forsaken frères, revenir ici!"_ The chase continued until he came upon a door that had swung shut just as quickly on him, the majority of the brothers' smell mixed in leading into the room.

Taking a deep breath, he kicked the door open, glaring at all the brothers with rage, a dangerous aura emitting off of him, _"Bonjour, petits enfants."_

 _Ayato and Kanato were clinging to Shu and Subaru, to their complete amusement and annoyance, before yelping and hiding behind the oldest and youngest brother._

 _Reiji pushed up his glasses as he glared at his two younger brothers before stalking over and pinching Kanato and Ayato's ear tightly causing them to whimper in pain and Shu and Subaru's amusement to go up._

 _Shu and Subaru were previously asleep by each other cuz of sibling bonding and the new moon and out of habit and the new moon. So they were surprised that Reiji, Kanato, and Ayato came barging in not asking about their current position. Their surprise went up when the Progenitor walked it._

 _Subaru only winced and hid his face against Shu's pillow groaning quiet refusing to do anything_.

He could only glare at them, too angry or pissed off to speak, his eyes seeking around the room, taking in the situation.

They were all acting like a bunch of idiots, whimpering when he hadn't done anything yet, only being close to break down in a rage, which hadn't happened in several eons. But these brothers, they were an entirely different story. It was amazing how they managed to get under his skin, though letting them see the mark on his back was partially his fault. Then again, this entire thing was his fault for adding the brothers into his faction in the first place, but even now, he had no regrets about it.

Finally, through gritted teeth, he hissed, "Where is Laito?"

 _That question just caused the brothers to blink and the two of the three triplets there started whispering to each other. Subaru and Shu just shrugged since they haven't seen the perverted fedora wearing vampire. Reiji was the one who answered after a few seconds of silence, "He was with one of Krul's maids...and judging the look on his face, I advise not to go now."_

An insanely dangerous look overcame his face, then reverted back to a calm look as he spoke gently, "I suppose we'll just have to wait here, no? Reiji, would you please go fetch him later when you suppose he's ahh~ done with whatever he's doing?" He smiled a cold smile, "In the meantime, I will go tend to a few...'duties.' "

Turning to leave, he stopped at the door, gazing back at all of them, "Oh yes, also, if I come back later and see any of you absent, I will no longer hesitate to chain you to a post outside in the sun, take away those little badges you have on your shoulder that protects us vampires from the sun, and leave you there for a month or so, fair enough?" Smiling a bit more brightly, he then sauntered out of the room.

 _Ayato and Kanato groaned while Shu laid back down and went to sleep as Subaru just joined his brother asleep. Reiji ignored his brothers muttering about idiots but nodded his head understanding Lest_.

Stepping out, he was displeased to immediately come face to face with Ferid. The Seventh Progenitor was smirking widely, an interested look on his face, "Hmm~? What's all this fuss, M'Lord?"

"None of you business, you damn _putain!"_ Though he looked calm, even his tone, his words were not.

The other merely chuckled, obviously amused by his distress, "That's not very polite of you, M'Lord! I was just asking you what was wrong, nothing more!"

Lest cheerfully answered back, _"Remarquez tes affaires, fils de pute, et permettez-moi de faire ce que je dois faire."_

"Oho~ This must be very bad~! But I could care less, whatever brings fault onto your own faction is none of my business!" Laughing, he turned away, then paused and looked back, "But if it interferes with Krul's plan, I'll know and tattle-tale on you~!" With that dark threat, he left.

Lest angrily growled after him, despising the Seventh Progenitor more and more. Deciding to calm down for a bit, he walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

 _The fedora wearing vampire came out of a room looking very very VERY pleased and a wide smirk on his face. He removed his fedora to fix his hair a bit before putting it back on. He straightened his clothes a bit before walking down a hallway humming a bit to himself_.

Resorting to stalking in the hallway, by chance he caught sight of Laito, that bastard.

Clearing his throat loudly, he walked after Laito, speaking in a cool voice,"Laito, can you come with me for a moment?"

 _Laito's pleased and wide smirk disappeared when he heard the Progenitor and froze turning his head to look at him. He quickly put up a cheerful wide smile, "Sure~"_

"That's wonderful." Smiling in return, he turned on his heels, walking back the way he came, leading him back to the room where all the brothers were at.

Once they were at the door, he turned around to seize Laito by his arm, still keeping his smile, "In you go." Kicking open the door again, he practically tossed Laito into the room.

 _Laito had yelped and fell on top of Subaru who had automatically woke up and kicked the perverted vampire off him and into the bathroom growling before he shifted onto his side, absentmindedly snuggling against Shu going back to sleep._

 _Shu blinked seeing his youngest brother do that before shrugging and gently petted the white haired as he closed his eyes._

 _Reiji, Kanato, and Ayato stared at Shu and Subaru silently wondering what the fuck was going on while Laito groaned a bit in the bathroom_.

"Laito, get up." He snapped, losing his cheerful smile, then gazing at all of them with a serious look.

"May I question all of you, altogether, to explain to me _everything_ about your parents? Who exactly are they, and what exactly did they do? This is a question that I need answered, and—as for now—only you bastards can answer it."

 _Laito stumbled out of the bathroom and into a chair wincing a bit while Reiji spoke, "Me and Shu, our mother was Beatrix, a British vampire noble. The triplets, Laito, Kanato, and Ayato, their mother is Cordelia, daughter of a Demon Lord. Subaru's mother is from a French noble family."_

 _Shu spoke up lazily after Reiji, "Our mothers did nothing when they married to our father. Just the typical mansion wife and for Ayato and me to makes us the best or head of the family. Our father was a Japanese noble of high standing...even in the human's world. He was a politician. We had no loyalties other than our family and that's it."_

He cocked his head to the side, then gazed at the triplets, "Then why is it that these three's childhood was so..." He couldn't say the word, but hopefully they understood.

"And Subaru too. Is there anymore...insight, about your father?"He tapped his foot impatiently, looking stressed.

 _Subaru didn't say anything due to him being comfortably asleep against Shu who answered, "We don't like our father. Our father had a brother, who's dead. We took care of him,.." His blue eyes flickered over to the triplets, "They had fun messing with him."_

"I...see..." He gazed exasperatedly around at all of them, then sat down on the ground, tired out even though he had just woken up.

"Just...what are you?" He mumbled, the question directed at all of them.

 _/ Sorry just read a Hetalia fanfiction and America died...as a nation so a new him would be born but with different memories, I'm sorry I need a moment._

 _[[ m'kay ]]_

+Lest Karr

 _[[I just now noticed you replied Soooo FAIL ]]_

 _"Vampires of course." Ayato scoffed rolling his green eyes while Laito spoke up, "We may not have the signature red eyes like Subaru-kun but we are vampires~"_

"That may be true. But that does not explain the aura I've been fee—" He stopped here, realizing that it would be better if he didn't tell them about _it._

Turning to Laito, he glared at him,"Ever heard of knocking, you womanizer?"

 _/ I thought you were ignoring me Dx_

 _Laito smirked widely and pervertedly as he purred in a seductive tone, "I've knocked up plenty—" Before he could continue his sentence, Subaru had woken up and kicked the pervert back into the bathroom sneering, "Perverted bastard..."_

 _It wasn't long before Subaru clung to his older brother like a child and pressed his face against Shu's neck going back to sleep. Shu merely rolled his eyes, running his fingers through white fluffy hair, "Always like this after a new moon... Adorable..."_

 _"Yeah..." Kanato mumbled moving closer to look at Subaru, "Not fair he comes to you constantly Shu-kun..."_

 _"That's because he likes me more." Shu stated matter-of-factly as Reiji asked the Progenitor, "Aura? What do you mean? I would prefer if you didn't avoid the question."_

"Heh, you brothers have avoided _my_ question of why you act like this for several _eons._ If you want me to answer the question, I suppose you'll just have to wait a good bit amount yourself." He sneered in an arrogant tone.

Then, just like most of the others, he focused his attention on Subaru, a confused look in his eyes though he remained an expressionless look, "I find it hard to believe—even with proof right in front of me—that Subaru is capable of such actions." He then gave a small grin.

"At least now I have something to tease him endlessly about." Chuckling at the thought, he relaxed momentarily, rubbing his back slightly as a small throb went through it. Well, a small throb to him, to humans it would've felt like several daggers being struck into their backs.

"You brothers are a peculiar bunch..."

 _"Subaru is like this every time a new moon passes...unbearably and adorably clingy. I'm not complaining. I like being his favorite brother..." Shu stated before smirking faintly looking at the lil vampire, "If he had the chance, he'd do this to you too."_

 _Ayato stretched before plopping himself on a chair, "Me and Laito do it already. It's fun teasing that tsundere."_

 _Laito pops his head out of the bathroom stating with a purr, "A very cute blush that makes me want to sink my fangs in that pale neck of his~"_

 _Automatically all the brothers, bar Subaru, glared at pervert while stating "Pervert/How crude/Disgusting/Not cool!"_

"You guys can stand each other, but whenever any of you harasses others in my factions, it bothers me to no end. Is there no way you guys can restrain yourself?" Crossing his arms, he gave a slight huff.

"What makes it that Subaru is so special among all of you? I've been watching all of you closely since you were added into my faction, and it's always been Subaru, why?"

 _"No restraint." Ayato said with a smirk as Reiji stated, "I try and restrain them."_

 _Laito purred faint smirking widely, "He's our precious and adorable tsundere brother~ He needs our precious attention~"_

 _"He doesn't want yours." Kanato, Ayato, Shu and Reiji stated in sync staring at the perverted one in annoyance_

"...Honestly you _could_ try harder, Reiji."He gave the other a cross look.

Then he calmed down once more, still gazing at Subaru with an interested look, "Attention, hmm? What a strange thing..."

Scowling at Laito being scolded by his other brothers, he too opened his mouth to scold the other. However, he was stopped by the sudden appearance of Ferid.

Bursting into the room unannounced, Ferid had an excited yet urgent look on his face, completely missing the fact that the brothers were present. "M'Lord! Her Majesty's in a pinch right now! Her God's mark started paining her a bit, but seemed much more severe than the usual pain! Of course since I am only the Seventh Progenitor, I don't possess it but it seems to be radiating power, do you know why, M'Lo—" He then stopped, realizing that Lest wasn't alone.

"Ahh~ I shouldn't have said anythiiing..." Chuckling nervously, he slowly backed out of the room, closing it quietly behind him.

 _When Ferid left, the twins quickly blocked the exit with a smirk on their faces and a glint in their eyes, "God's mark huh..,"_

 _Reiji casually sat down in a chair, pushing up his glasses as he stared intently at the progenitor, "Please do explain. I believe we are rather curious."_

 _Laito shifted a bit on his feet before leaning against a wall looking like he knew nothing while Shu stared lazily at the Progenitor with a hint of curiosity_.

 _"...Ce salaud! Je ferai en sorte qu'il sera taire pour de bon après ça!"_ He hissed, finally snapping out of his daze.

Gazing warily at the brothers, he growled at the twins blocking the door, "Move. I am going to tear that Seventh Progenitor apart and feed him to the birds. Or I'll send it straight to the humans for research, I could care less what happens to him now!"

Taking a step forward, he clenched his fists together, taking rapid breaths to calm himself down.

 _Ayato and Kanato glanced at each other before glancing at Laito, Reiji and Shu. Reiji nodded which made the two smirk widely and move out of the way with Kanato saying creepily, "Ne~ Break him for me~" Ayato popped in with his own comment, "He's annoying. We don't really like him."_

Surprised by their cooperation, he quickly fueled his rage back up, first trying to keep his cool by opening the door and closing it behind him lightly. In less than a second he was gone from the room.

It only took him a few minutes before he returned with the Seventh Progenitor, Ferid following him obediently while Lest was holding one of his arms, having torn it off out of quick anger. Blood trailed after their wake as they reentered the room.

"Ahaha, that really hurt, M'Lord~ And how did you track me down so fast?" Ferid winced slightly, holding a hand to the open wound.

Lest ignored him, forcing him into the room, locking the door behind him. "Laito, kneel down next to the Seventh Progenitor, _now."_

 _Laito whimpered faintly as he obeyed the mini-vampire and knelt beside Ferid, his eyes planted firmly on the ground quiet and submissive. His brothers, bar Subaru, could only raise an eyebrow(s) in curiosity and/or confusion as their gaze flickered from their Progenitor, to the Seventh, to their brother continuously_.

Seeing the perverted vampire for once backing down and obeying him, he gave a short laugh, then commanded him, "Now, Laito, why don't you tell your brothers what you saw, hmm? There's no use hiding it since this _idiot_ of a progenitor mouthed off!" Ferid could only smile cheerfully, waving at the others in the room.

"M'Lord, may I have my arm back? I'm starting to feel light-headed from all this blood loss~" Indeed, the pool of blood around him was slowly growing larger, though he tried in vain to hold the wound close with his other hand.

"No." Lest answered simply, tapping his foot impatiently at Laito.

 _"A-Ah... G-God's mark… It was glowing a bit on his back and looked a bit like a scar..." The perverted vampire said keeping his planted on the ground not looking at his brothers, who were watching him with narrowed eyes_.

"Be a little more detailed please, or have you honestly forgotten what I told you while threatening your life about it~?" Lest had a cheerful smile on, but it didn't look friendly, even Ferid shivered at it.

"Now now, it's better if you tell the truth about everything! His Majesty can be quite terrifying when he's angry~!" Ferid tried to keep the mood light, only to have Lest threatened to rip off the fingers on the arm he held captive.

 _"The only thing I remember is you asking questions about our family! I told you about me, Ayato-kun and Kanato-kun's mother about being the daughter of a Demon Lord. And-And you said something about how the council thinks that God was real or something like that! Honest!" Laito whimpered out, looking up at Lest with wide green eyes completely feeling like a child on the verge of bawling_.

"My my, what's this, M'Lord? You told him about God's mark? How would the council react to this~?" Ferid chuckled darkly, obviously now having more dirt on those who were higher rank than him to blackmail.

"Quiet, Seventh Progenitor. You yourself weren't supposed to know about this! In fact, you're in as much trouble as I am now, along with Krul. You were to report to the council when Krul had told you, and yet you didn't, so quiet." Lest gave the other a glare, waving his torn arm around tauntingly.

"Since you seem to be so confident with your words, why don't you explain the gift of what God's mark is to the brothers?" He gave a huff at the end as he said this.

Ferid perked up, an interested look on his face, "Is that really a good idea, M'Lord~? How can we even trust these brothers?" He looked at the brothers with a smirk, openly mocking them.

 _Reiji shot Ferid a look of disdain with Kanato and Ayato sneered at him. Shu merely glared lazily at Ferid holding the sleeping Subaru closer. Laito silently glared at Ferid before reaching over and pinching deeply into the Progenitor's leg stating "Our loyalty is to Lest-sama...unlike you, Trash." His green eyes flashing darkly at the silver-haired pedo_.

Seeing the dark reactions he was getting, he felt amused, "Oh, so you _are_ loyal to M'Lord, how surprising. I had thought otherwise seeing how most of the times that you've been here, defying him was all you've been doing. Oh, I'm not the only one, everyone else here in Sanguinem suspects it too~" He was stopped by a slap with his own hand by Lest, the look in his eyes telling him to just explain.

"Alright alright, no need for impatience~!" Chuckling, he propped himself up against the wall, gazing up at the ceiling, deep in thought, "Let's see… Her Majesty had told me that God's mark is His mark to claim what's His, basically. Hmm, oh right, it's also a reminder to the Progenitors of...well, who is their master and who rules over them." He chuckled here, gazing at Lest, "Ironic, don't you think, M'Lord? With the Seraphs and all that?" Only he and Lest understood, and the latter didn't look pleased about it.

Shrugging, he continued, "What else, what else~? You can say God's mark is also their seal, their shield, their protection, from anything that opposes them~! Seraphs are able to hurt them since they were sent by Him to basically eradicate and cleanse the world of sins, and yes, livestock are the main reason, but vampires are also to be blamed. There's a theory within the council that the Fifth Progenitors and higher were once...shall we sayyyy, 'angels' that served under Him?" Even Lest had to grimace at this, refusing to believe such a ridiculous theory even to this point. No way did they serve God, they were beings of darkness and impurity, not that like the feathery-winged trumpeters.

"Aha~ I can see you're displeased, M'Lord~! I would understand though! God's mark may protect them from us humans and most other...'supernatural beings'. But since Seraphs are also of His creation and _intended_ to annihilate filth, then Seraphs are indeed, our greatest enemy and very forbidden to the humans. M'Lord, you might as well show them your mark now that I've said everything!" Laughing with amusement, he gazed expectantly at Lest. Even his perverted nature didn't stop for Lest, since he too had the build of a child, and that was what Ferid adored the most.

Giving a deep groan, Lest dropped the arm he held back into Ferid's lap, who reattached it easily, flexing his joints and fingers when it was together once more. Lest turned to face the door, once more taking off his coat. Stretching a bit, he then undid the buttons on his dress shirt, glaring briefly at Ferid, "You pervert, stop staring like that." The latter merely chuckled and continued to watch with interested eyes.

Finally undoing the last button, Lest then slowly pulled down the back of his shirt, keeping it hand from his arms as he revealed his back, presenting the brothers in the room with the large mark that was permanently melded onto his skin.

"Ah, of course, it's different for all the Progenitors~! For M'lord, that's where his mark is located, as since it corresponds a bit with their history, but no need to get into that! More interestingly, Krul's mark is located on—" The Third Progenitor slammed a knee into the side of his face angrily, forbidding him from speaking further.

 _Subaru had woken up during that entire talk and was able to see and hear about the last half of what Ferid said. The tsundere was up and had kicked Ferid in the side of the head hissing dangerously, crimson eyes dark with anger, "Keep your thoughts to yourself. Actually don't think them or speak them or else I'll fucking rip you to shreds. I don't give a flying fuck if you're a fucking Progenitor. I'll kill you if you hurt, stare or do something I don't like against_ mon Seigneur _." He gave Ferid the evil eye before snarling out baring his fangs, "That fucking includes things he doesn't like. Got it Shit face. I'll break you into pieces."_

 _His brothers blinked twice seeing how their youngest brother reacted before a few of them smirked to themselves,_

"My my, how violent~! M'Lord, you should really tame your pets a bit more!" Chuckling, he rubbed the side of his face, feeling the skull mend easily.

Lest rolled his eyes, "You deserved it. Subaru's right, I _don't_ like it when you stare at me like that." Shrugging, he brushed forward his braids to the front, reaching behind gingerly to probe at the mark, feeling the ragged tissue.

"How rude, I nearly had my skull shattered from both your kicks!" Ferid spoke with a pouting tone, though the amused look in his eyes said otherwise.

 _Subaru gained a dark smirk on his face as he moved in front of Ferid and kicked him onto his back. The second Ferid was on his back, his foot was slammed right into the poor poor vampire's crotch, making sure to use his full strength. "How's that?~ It's definitely better than your skull ne~" He purred darkly_

 _The brothers automatically flinched and inched away subconsciously away from their younger brother feeling a bit of pity towards Ferid_.

Ferid was caught off guard by the kick, too entranced by the view Lest was showing him involuntarily. He was just about ready to stand up and leave, intending to lightly caress the Third Progenitor before he was snapped out of his thoughts by Subaru attacking him.

Falling onto his back, he chuckled, about to sit up when an excruciating pain jolted through his body, coming from his most sensitive area. Instinctively, he held a hand down there, curling up from the pain. Shaking, he spoke out in still an eccentric voice, "M-My, my...t-threatening my future children, how v-violent~" Lest choked a bit at his words, unable to deny the fact that he was greatly amused, though he refused to show a smile.

 _"Now shall I break you?~" He purred before gripping the Progenitor's silver hair and placed his foot on the silver haired vampire. He pulled his hair hard, ripping out a few strands...or chunks while putting pressure on the other vampire's ribs. A sadistic smile appeared on his face, "Ne. Ne. Did you like that?... How's that?... Do you want more pain?... I'll give it to you... Should I rip out your fangs next or maybe your eyes? I should do both shouldn't I~"_

Ferid kept an amused look, having suffered worse from being with Krul, and he had deliberately provoke her into harming him, "Now now, watch your pets, M'Lord, or I can spread very nasty rumors, along with proof from yourself. You may care about those in your faction, but even you can't protect them when questioned by the council on the violence that happens within your faction~"

Lest gritted his teeth, knowing the truth. Reluctantly, he placed a hand on Subaru's shoulder, speaking in a cold voice directed at Ferid, "Forget it, he's not worth it."

"How rude~ I'm worth many things, m'Lord!" Ferid replied indignantly.

 _"You're worth is similar to a whore's worth. Even Laito is as low as you." He sneered letting go of the Progenitor's hair mentally finding ways of torturing the silver haired vampire_.

"You amuse me greatly~ I would've loved it had you come to Japan instead so I could've added you to _my_ faction instead~" Chuckling, he easily stood up once more, his manhood having healed generally quickly.

Dusting himself off, he adjusted his clothing before unlocking the door, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you, do take care of m'Lord, hmm? That mark will be the end of him if he isn't careful with you brothers specifically!" Chuckling, he took a step out, reaching towards Lest to lightly caress the mark on his back, then disappeared the next moment before Lest or Subaru could land a hit on him.

 _Subaru muttered dark curses before picking up the munchkin and quickly disappearing into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He set the lil vamp back down and turned him around so his back was facing him. His fingers lightly traced the mark before pressing his face against the midget's back, "Trash shouldn't touch you here..." He commented absentmindedly while his brothers just stared at the bathroom door. They shrugged it off and settled on ignoring whatever conversation happens in that room_.

Lest flinched as a hand touched it, the skin there being surprisingly delicate, even more than human skin. When Ferid had caressed him there, he was too surprised to register the sensation. Now, he could only focus solely on the touch on his back, "Heh, if it really was God who melded this into our skin, it's rather cruel, don't you think? We claim humans are our livestocks, but it's as if He claims _us_ in return as His livestock, going as far as to brand us while we don't to our livestocks." He felt embarrassed as the other pressed his face against his back, though he felt comfortable with the feeling.

"Well at least my mark is located somewhere where I can hide it, unlike a few other Progenitors where's it's as visible as on their necks or even face." He stretched a bit, wincing a bit as the delicate skin on the back pulled.

 _The tsun tsun hummed a bit before pressing light and gentle kisses on the munchkin's back, regardless if the mark was there or not. He held the lil vamp close as he kissed his back, "...I still don't believe in God... Humans are still a pain... And vampires aren't meant to be controlled and claimed...especially like this..."_

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, there's no other way that can explain this mark's presence. It's always been here, as long as I can remember." He flinched at the kiss, but grew accustomed to it after awhile, sitting still as he talked.

"I _am_ two centuries younger than Krul, so that makes the possibility of us having served God even less believable. You can't expect me to believe that He would wait two centuries before letting me fall from grace to become what I am today."

 _He huffed a bit muttering, "Still not believing there's a god... There could be another fucked up reason..." He slowly licked the marks, placing kisses occasionally_.

Lest shivered at the licks and kisses, having to hold a hand to his mouth as a yelp came out, surprising himself. He had never experienced such a feeling, and was just as surprised. Turning indignantly around to look at Subaru, he glared a little though his flushed cheeks ruined the intimidating image, "W-What was that about?!"

 _A faint smirk like smile appeared on his face as he held the munchkin close to his chest. He gently nuzzled the lil vamp's neck mumbling, "Nothing much..."_

"You idiot!" He lightly flicked the other in the head, otherwise allowing the other to do so as he pleased. At least it wasn't Laito, but he also liked it that it was Subaru comforting him this way.

 _He placed gentle kisses on the munchkin's neck before lightly nipping. He ran his fingers through his hair before lightly kissing the mini-vamp's cheek "Yeah...I know.."_

Yelping again, a light dusting of blush covered his cheek, "W-What do you think you're doing? Your brothers are right outside!"

 _"They won't pester." He huffed a bit before smirking faintly and quickly steals a kiss from the munchkin_.

"Y-You—!" He held his lips, embarrassed by the gesture, "A-A kiss?!"

 _"What's wrong with that?" He looked at the midget innocently as he forced his blush and stutter down_.

"Obviously everything! I've never had one, and don't know how to react!" He tried to reason stubbornly to the other.

 _His eyes light up at the munchkin's words, "I took your first kiss?..." He hugged the lil midget close and nuzzled his neck smiling faintly_.

"W-Why do you sound so happy about that?!" Lest hissed, turning away to hide his embarrassed face.

 _"No reason~" He said before pulling the munchkin into another brief kiss_.

As he was pulled into another kiss, he instinctively pulled forward for another one when they broke apart, then stopped himself quickly, "How did this situation become you kissing me?"

 _"You were being so adorable and tempting in front of me." He stated simply before realizing what he said, his face turned dark red and he covered it with his hands sulking/brooding_.

He froze, realizing what Subaru had said, then gave a sneaky grin, "Oh~? What was that?" Chuckling, he turned his body around to face the other.

 _"Nuthing..." He grumbled trying to keep his eyes off his lil munchkin_.

"Hmm?" Grinning with sly amusement, he stood up, easily using his strength so they switched position, Subaru sitting on the edge of the bathtub while he stood in front of him, "Do repeat that."

 _He grit his teeth together before grabbing and pulling the munchkin close, "It's your fault for being adorable and tempting." He hissed before kissing him deeply_.

He slipped a bit when the other pulled him closely into a kiss, then a thought struck him as he fell. Using a little more strength, he managed to push Sabura off the edge of the tub and into it, making a loud crashing sound. He grinned victoriously for a moment, though he felt unsatisfied from the deep but short kiss earlier.

 _Subaru groaned faintly as he slowly sat up rubbing his head wincing a bit feeling something wet. He pulled his hand back away from the back of his head and casually noted blood on his head. He could only groan louder as he pressed his other hand on the wound on his head to help stop the spread of blood as the wound healed_.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" He chuckled cruelly, sitting back down on the edge of the bath tub while gazing down at the other with an amused look, "You look so ridiculous and vulnerable right now, laying in the bath tub."

 _When the back of his head healed he moved his hand back slowly licked the blood off his hands scowling faintly, "Tch...Shut it..."_

"Well well I'm sorry." He reached forward to flick the other in the head, then slipped as his shirt that was pinned beneath his hand lost friction, causing him to fall into the bath tub as well.

 _"Clumsy aren't you." He said with a faint smirk as he held the munchkin close to his chest_.

"Like I had a choice!" He made to get up, only trapped in the other's arms,"Are you clingy because of the damn full moon or something?"

 _"New moon." He corrected before nuzzling the munchkin's neck "And no...I'm not."_

"Tch, I'll only put up with this because of that excuse, nothing more, alright?" He grumbled, settling back down in the other's chest.

 _/ Too bad you are now_

 _He hums a bit before kissing the munchkin's neck holding him close, "Mhmm."_

 _[[ e.e ]]_

"Nngh!" Shivering at the kiss, he held a hand over his mouth, "It would be terribly amusing for me for Laito to be the one doing this to you."

 _/ heLLo LiTtLe chILDrEN ItS MUrdEr tIMe~!_

 _"I'd kick his ass if he tried it." He growled quietly nuzzling the munchkin's neck._

 _[[ UH... *shrieks then runs* ]]_

"He's right outside, you know. Just saying." He laughed at the other, knowing fully well the brothers on the other side of the door could hear him talking.

 _/ cOmE bACk CHilD wHY aRe YOu RuNnINg?_

 _"Meh. I know and I don't give a flying fuck." He hissed glaring at the bathroom door._

 _[[ *shrieks louder and runs away faster*]]_

"Ohh, how bold." He chuckled, lightly probing at his cheeks.

 _/ cOme lITTle cHILDRen The TImeS cOMe To pLAY, heRe iN mY gARdEN OF shADOwS!_

 _"It's true." He huffed before kissing the munchkin's cheeks._

 _[[ OOOO I LIKE THAT SONG ]]_

"And I'm an exception? Just a few minutes ago you were clinging to Shu as if he were your life line." Chuckling at the earlier memory, he flicked the other in the head gently.

 _/ I LIKE IT BUT AT THE SAME TIME I HATE IT BECAUSE IT SCARES ME_

 _His face flushed red as he mumbled quietly, "'S'Not my fault I get tired after a new moon..."_

 _[[ YOU SHALL LIVE ]]_

"Still, I have to admit you seem tolerable in this condition, not as loud, you know." He chuckled at the light dust of blush.

 _/ NAH BRO I'M OUT PEACE *allows soul to find salvation_ *

 _He huffed angrily sulking before he nipped the munchkin's neck, "Hmph."_

 _[[ e.e ]]_

"S-Stop that!" Lest jumped again at the bite, rubbing over the spot.

 _/ WINGS OF FREEDOM KINDA_

 _"No. I like doing this to you~" He purred faintly before sucking on the area he nipped._

 _[[ WELL DEN.. ]]_

"G-Ghh!" He buried his face in the other's chest to stifle the sound.

 _/ COME JOIN ME! *GRABS A KNIFE SOMEHOW_ *

 _"Adorable...~" He purred faintly in the munchkin's ear before nipping lightly on it._

 _[[ UH NO THANKS ]]_

"I am not!" He protested in an indignant voice, then trembling as the soft bite.

 _/ ONE OF US ONE OF US ONE OF US_

 _"Yes you are." He purred faintly before sucking on his ear._

 _[[ NUUUU ]]_

"Nnngh! Subaru, you idiot!" In defiance, he leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

 _/ JOIN US IN THE DEEEEAAAAAD_

 _He smirked widely before kissing the lil munchkin back._

 _[[ MAKE MEH ]]_

"Mmph—!" Closing his eyes in pleasure, he cupped his hands around Subaru's head, pushing in closer.

 _/ *sWOOPS DOWN AND KILLS_ *

 _He automatically started deepening the kiss as he tilted his head, holding the munchkin closer to his chest._

 _[[ *wails and dies* ]]_

Smiling with amusement, he liked seeing Subaru in such a passive state, though he didn't voice his thoughts.

 _/ *drags your soul along with me* TO THE UNDERWORLD WE GO!_

 _Suba-chan pulled back a few seconds later licking his lips and nuzzled the munchkin's neck._

 _[[ *SCREECHES* ]]_

"Che...cute..." Then realizing what he said, he blushed deeply, glaring at Subaru, "Shut up."

 _/ ON AN ADVENTURE WE GOOO_

 _He quickly nipped the munchkin's ear huffing a bit, "I'm not cute."_

 _[[ *le cri* ]]_

"I think your brothers would like to differ~" He poked the other in the cheek to annoy him.

 _/ Shhh child, just shhh_

 _"Ugh..." He quickly pulled him into a kiss to keep him quiet._

 _[[ *sniffles* ]]_

Smirking, he lightly played with Subaru's hair, enjoying the pouting expression on the other's face.

 _/ That's a good child 8'D_

 _He pulled back huffing before leaning to the munchkin's touch, nuzzling his hand._

 _[[ mew... ]]_

Smirking at the other's reaction, he caressed his cheek softly.

 _/ Goddammit Frank_

 _.He closed his eyes leaning into his touch relaxing._

 _[[ Shut it Billy Bob ]]_

As he relaxed, Lest couldn't help but admire his attractive features, though he refused to say it. Brushing his fingers lightly against Subaru's eyelashes, he felt a jittery feeling in his stomach.

 _/ 'scuse me Cranky Franky_

 _He slowly breathed out and gently nuzzled the midget's hand enjoying the light touches._

 _[[ e.e Back off Billy Bob Joe ]]_

Unable to resist, he leaned down to kiss his forehead, then shyly trailing his lips back down to meet Subaru's.

 _/ Cranky Franky Hanky Wanky_

 _A small shudder went through him at the munchkin's actions before lightly kissing back when the midget's lips met his._

 _[[ e.e ]]_

"Just asking...what are kisses meant for, however?"

 _/ Don't you e.e me_

 _"Um... Love, lust, and affection...I think..."_

 _[[ e.e e.e e.e ]]_

He then sighed, looking confused, "It's always affection..."

 _/ how dare you frank_

 _"Yeah..." He mumbled before nuzzling the munchkin's neck._

 _[[ Oh I fuking dare lil bish ]]_

"What does affection even symbolize? When someone tells me what it is, all I see is loyalty, isn't that basically it?"

 _/ I thought we had something special Dx_

 _"Not all the time..."_

 _[[ We do~ Just not now~ ]]_

"Do explain." He traced Subaru's lips as he spoke.

 _/ I see how it is ;-;_

 _"A-Affection is fondness.. tenderness, warmth...devotion... endearment... caring, attachment, friendship.. warm feelings... love... that sort of thing..." He said quietly and slowly watching the munchkin's movements._

 _[[ QuQ *clings and nuzzles* ]]_

"And the point of them is...? Does it benefit political power or ruling in any way?" His mind was naturally sharpened and set on only his ruling and how to rule.

 _/ *pouts* T-T_

 _"Yeah...I guess..." He mumbled._

 _[[ *purrs and nuzzles more* ]]_

He blinked his crimson eyes curiously, then laid his head down on Subaru's chest, "How so? Military power, more efficient way to train soldiers? What?"

 _/ Rawr, fear meh_

 _"Wouldn't it be better to rule by loyalty than fear?..." He questioned holding him closer._

 _[[ *squeaks and huggles chu tightly* D'aww~ ]]_

"That's how I've been ruling. Whenever I see a fellow lieutenant uncomfortable with their position—though they don't word it to me, I see to it that they're not. A contented, cooperative officer is better than a fearful, cowardly one."

 _/ Gerdermit *pulls ears_ *

 _"Well yeah...but...ugh.. I dunno.. hard to explain it..." He grumbles._

 _[[ Nya~ *pouts* ]]_

He sighed, but chuckled at his disgruntled attitude, "And thus why I don't affiliate myself with such things, too complicated to understand."

 _/ Huehuehue *pulls on ears more* Cute w_

 _"True..." He mumbles sulking a bit._

 _[[ nuh uh~ *whines pouting* ]]_

"You sound disappointed." Lightly flicking his head, he smirked.

 _/ You are cute, understand that?_

 _A quiet whine came from him as he scowled huffing a bit, "I wasn't..."_

 _[[ Nuuuuuuu ]]_

"Of course of course." Chuckling, he lightly ruffled his hair.

 _/ Yesssssssss 8'D_

 _He sulked but leaned into the munchkin's touch wanting more._

 _[[ Nuuuuu ]]_

He perked up at this, a smug look on his face as he stroked the other's head, his other hand reaching to caress his cheeks.

 _/ Accept it dammit_

 _His face turned red as he sent the munchkin a small glare but leaned into his touch, eyes falling shut._

 _[[ Nuuuu I won't cuz I'm not ]]_

Feeling contented with such a situation, a single finger brushing under his closed eyelids as if wiping away a tear, "...cute."

 _/ YOU ARE A PRECIOUS CINNAMON BUN ACCEPT IT_

 _His red face darkened as he shuddered a bit from the light touch mumbling, "No I'm not..."_

 _[[ NUUUUI QuQ ]]_

"Is that so? I think I'm getting the hang of this." To prove his words, he lightly traced his jawline lightly then kissing him lightly.

 _/ Pleease *puppy face_ *

 _A quiet whine came from him before he lightly kissed him back._

 _[[ *whines loudly before clinging to chu* AWWWW ADORABLES!~ ]]_

Biting his lips slightly, he then nipped his neck just like Subaru had done, a bit clumsy at it.

 _/ WHAT NO_

 _A quiet breathless chuckle escaped him as he tilted his head to the side to give the munchkin more room to nip._

 _[[ YESH THE PUPPY FACE IS SO FUKING KAWAII ]]_

Biting a bit harder, he left a light wound, which healed immediately. Kissing over the spot, he trailed his kisses lower teasingly before bringing their lips back together.

 _/ NO THIS IS ABOUT YOU, YOU PRECIOUS CINNAMON BUN_

 _Small moans escaped him from the bite and kisses. He kissed the lil munchkin back when his lips touched his own._

 _[[BUT THE PUPPY FACE]]_

Pleased with the reaction he was getting, he wrapped both arms around him, pressing their lips together again, a deep kiss.

 _/ BUT YOU'RE SO PRECIOUS LIKE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU_

 _He moaned into the kiss before kissing the munchkin deeper, holding him close. Outside the bathroom the brothers were staring wide eyed at the bathroom door silently wondering if they can leave now._

 _[[ NUUU I'M NOT ]]_

 _/ Oh now you mention the brothers, really xD_

Lest could care less by now, too deeply seduced by Subaru's kissing. Though if he were questioned about it later, he would still deny affection and such.

 _/ Yis you are 8'D_

 _[[ I HAD TO CUZ LIKE BRUH ]]_

 _His hands moved to the munchkin's hips and lightly nipped on the lil vamp's bottom lip before sucking. He pulled away groaning in annoyance at the sound of knocking on the door._

 _[[ NUUUUU ]]_

 _/ DON'T YOU BRUH ME_

Jolting at the touch on his hips, he tensed up at the bite. Just at the same time, there was a knock heard from the door, Lest jumped at this, noting the groan from Subaru.

 _/ YOU HAS CRUSH ME DREAMS_

 _[[ Bruh... ]]_

 _"Um... Can we leave now... you haven't exactly gave us permission to leave..." Came Kanato's voice as he held Teddy tightly in his arms._

 _[[ ME SOWWIE ]]_

 _/ *smacks*_

Lest's cheeks burned and he sat up, though clearing his throat, "Speak of what you have seen on my back, I cannot guarantee you live." He warned them.

 _/ I DEMAND A HUG FOR COMPENSATION_

 _[[ Q~Q ]]_

 _"Understood..." Was Kanato's reply before the brothers, even Shu even though this was his room left heading their separate ways._

 _[[ *huggles* ]]_

 _/ I'M SORRY_

Lest then fell forward with a thump, a deep flush in his cheeks from embarrassment.

 _/ *licks* OuO_

 _[[ *sniffles and huggles* ]]_

 _Suba-chan's face was dark red as he nuzzled the munchkin's neck gently running his fingers through his hair._

 _[[ *Squeaks* O~O ]]_

 _/ Hush now child *pat pat*_

"T-That was..." He hid his face in his chest, unable to speak.

 _/ You sound like a mouse :3_

 _[[ O~O ]]_

 _"Embarrassing?..." He questioned weakly, his face burning dark red._

 _[[ pouts ]]_

"It would be a miracle if Laito didn't say anything about this tomorrow."

 _/ squishes cheeks_

 _"To you...but to me..." He trailed off before smirking faintly, "Expect yelling and things breaking..."_

 _[[ Meeeeep.. *Pouts and sticks tongue out* Meh ]]_

"What do you mean?" He questioned, lightly brushing his hair.

 _/ Cuuuute w_

 _"Laito. Me. Broken objects and yelling..." He stated bluntly nuzzling the munchkin's hand._

 _[[ Nuuuuu ]]_

"I thought you were the hot-headed one." He answered back just as stonily.

 _/ Yiiiissss, lemme wubs you_

 _"I_ am _the hot-headed one..." He mumbled sulking._

 _[[ ...fines... ]]_

"Then what does that make Laito? Besides just pervert."

 _/ Huehuehue *squishes face_ *

 _"...A molester?..."_

 _[[ Meeeeew~ *pouts* ]]_

"Only to the females, not the males. So I don't mind him that much."

 _/ Good kitty... Kolkolkol_

 _"...Think what you want..."_

 _[[ *paws chur face* ]]_

"Excuse me?" He jabbed the other in the chest.

 _/ Let me eat— LOVE you_

 _"...He's done guys..." He said slowly blinking once._

 _[[ NUUUU ]]_

"...Ex...Excuse me?" He blinked again.

 _/ Yuuuush OuO_

 _"He's done guys." He repeated blinking once._

 _[[ NUU ]]_

"...Why...how..." He couldn't speak.

 _/ I wubs you Dx_

 _"...Don't ask..."_

 _[[ O~O …*huggles* ]]_

"...Remind me to stay on guard."

 _/ Yiiisss_

 _"He wouldn't try that with you though..."_

 _[[ *nuzzles* ]]_

"I'd castrate him if he dared~"

 _/*LICKS_ *

 _"H-He wouldn't..."_

 _[[ *MEWLS PAWS STOMACH* ]]_

"I hope so..."

 _/ WHAT ARE WE DOING_

 _"He won't."_

 _[[ I DUNNO ]]_

"That's up to him to decide, hmm~"

 _/ *much sighing*_

 _"He definitely won't try..."_

 _[[ *curls up* ]]_

"You sound possessive all of a sudden."

 _/ Let's go eff some beeches up *grabs battle gear*_

 _"No I don't..."_

 _[[ *Mewls dozes* ]]_

"Of course of course..." He laughed again, reaching up to pat his head.

 _/ GERDERMIT FRANK_

 _He huffed a bit sulking._

 _[[ Mew~ ]]_

"So much sulking lately, you're like a princess who can't bare the smallest of annoyances."

 _/ *uses spray bottle again_ *

 _"...Shut up..."_

 _[[ *POUNCES AND SCRATCHES FACE SCREECHING* ]]_

"You know I'm telling the truth~"

 _/ YOU WANNA FIGHT HUH_

 _"Shut it ...munchkin..."_

 _[[ NYAAAN! ]]_

He cheerfully pinned a knee against Subaru's throat, a hand twisted around his hair and pulling hard on it, "Ara~ can you repeat that again?"

 _/ *tosses catnip everywhere_ *

 _He winced a bit before rasping out, "I said nothing, Lovely..."_

 _[[ *becomes a raging purring mess on the floor* ]]_

"Hmm, that's what I thought..." Releasing his hold, he ducked down for a quick kiss, then sitting back up.

 _/ I win bish_

 _He perked up at the kiss but groaned a bit before pulling the munchkin back into a kiss._

 _[[ *smacks chu with a brick* Mew~ ]]_

Surprised by the sudden pull, he fell trapped into Subaru's clingy arms, unable to move.

 _/ ...bish *hits you with a steel beam_ *

 _He nuzzled the munchkin gently as he ran fingers through his hair._

 _[[ *wails and hides* ]]_

"How much longer do you intend to do just this?" He shook his head slightly, laying his head against his chest.

 _/ WAIT NO IM SORRY BBY_

 _"As long as I want." He stated simply not stopping his actions._

 _[[ *whimpers* ]]_

"...You're such a bother." He rolled his eyes at this, huffing again once more at the white-haired vampire's stubborn words.

 _/ *RAPIDLY PATS* IM SORRY_

 _"Thanks...I know that." He smirked smugly against the munchkin's neck as he nipped and sucked a bit roughly along his neck._

 _[[ *mewls pathetically* ]]_

Shivering, he held his arms close to his body, his breath shallow and quick.

 _/ *scoops you up* I'm so sorry I wubs you *tosses you into a room full of catnip_ *

 _He nuzzled and nipped the munchkin's neck gently._

 _[[ *clings onto you tightly hissing* ]]_

He had the strong urge to embrace Subaru, though he refused to voice it, rather saying, "This...is a really strange feeling..."

 _/ WHAT I DO ;-;_

 _"Really? How is it a strange feeling?" He questioned breathing in the munchkin's scent sighing happily to himself._

 _[[ MEW MEW MEW MEW MEW! ]]_

"It's just...nevermind!" He shook hi head rapidly, cheeks burning with embarassment.

 _/ Shhhh *holds mouth shut_ *

 _"Hm?" He pulled back and looked at him curiously._

 _[[ *nibbles on hand* ]]_

He only glared up at him, struggling to sit up, "N-Nothing! It's late anyways, and I'm surprisingly exhausted from tonight."

 _/ Stahp that tickles_

 _He pouted faintly before getting up, holding the munchkin close before carrying him bridal style. He left the destroyed bathroom and Shu's room before heading straight to the mini vampire's room._

 _[[ *licks* ]]_

Looking away, he felt embarrassed, even though on a daily basis Subaru had always carried him.

 _/ WHAT—_

 _He stops in front of the midget's room and opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him with his foot. He carried the munchkin to his bed before gently setting him down, lightly kissing his forehead._

 _[[ *licks_ *

Huffing, he turned away from the attention, still feeling embarrassed about the entire ordeal.

 _/ *spray bottles_ *

 _He cooed silently at his reaction before nuzzling his neck._

 _[[ *HISSES AND CLAWS CHUR FACE* ]]_

"I'm not a child..." He grumbled at this.

 _/ *RAPID FIRES NYAN CATS* TF BRO_

 _"But you look like one..." He paused a bit before adding hastily, "That's a good thing too."_

 _[[ *HISSES CURLS UP IN A BALL* ]]_

He rolled his eyes at this, an annoyed sigh escaping from his lips, "I find it easier to be in a child's body because you have the advantage of easily slipping from an enemy's grasp and having the ability to attack faster. With the body of an adult, you have a larger mass to look after and may not be able to dodge with ease."

 _/ Oh so ciate— *snuggles_ *

 _"And your cute and adorable." He added absentmindedly, "Someone good to hug too..."_

 _[ *purrs* ]_

"Can you not turn everything I pride myself on into something seemingly harmless?" He felt exasperated, but at the same time didn't mind the words.

 _/ *is tempted to spray with water again_ *

…

 _(A/N: That's it people, hope you found the OOC comments enjoyable and funny xD_ _)_

 _~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_


End file.
